


Welcome to Carat Cafe

by svtadea



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cafe AU, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, POV Alternating, Slow Build, Slow Burn, barista!DK, barista!Jeonghan, barista!Soonyoung, barista!chan, barista!jun, barista!minghao, barista!seungkwan, barista!wonwoo, family and friendship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2020-06-12 02:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 74,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19557049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svtadea/pseuds/svtadea
Summary: Welcome to Carat Cafe, where you may find tired college students trying to make a living, exasperated maknaes, dense hyungs, baristas with a penchant for mischief, one-sided romance sprinkled with chess games, and plenty more.Best of all, witness how each employee finds love where and when they'd least expect it.





	1. Wonwoo

SHIFT 1: Wonwoo

DAY START

At 4:40AM in the morning, Carat Café began its day. Lights would be turned on. Rose quartz tables and serenity chairs wiped with disinfectant. The coffee machine’s hum and some sort of mix between pop and acoustic would play in the background. The pastries display would be refilled and the cups and plates would be lined up on the table for the day’s use.

From one corner of the shop, we see Jeon Wonwoo, a classic Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome, dressed in the café’s uniform of white shirts, jeans, and suspenders. He’s seen spraying water on the various plants the café has, including those hanging from the ceiling. When I say tall, I mean really tall so Wonwoo has no difficulty in reaching high places.

Anyway, why would Wonwoo work at 4:40AM? You see, he is a working student. Work in the morning, study in the day, do home works at night. Carat Café opens at 5AM to accommodate the early risers so _someone_ has to be present before that time to prepare the shop. That someone, unfortunately, is Wonwoo. That’s fine though, since there aren’t a lot of customers that Wonwoo could use the spare time to reread lectures or whichever work of fiction he’s in love with.

At exactly 5AM, Wonwoo would flip the sign at the door to ‘Open. Please come in.’ and after that, he’d grab his book from his bag and take his place behind the counter. For ten minutes, he’d be left to his own devices, just reading but at 5:10 on the dot, the bell on the door would ring as it is opened.

Every day, starting last month, the day’s first customer would walk in, impeccably dressed, not a wrinkle in sight and hair neatly in place. Beaming, too happy for Wonwoo’s liking, the customer would come up and greet him by his name before placing his order. A simple Americano but with an ungodly amount of sugar. Again, too much for Wonwoo’s liking. After, the customer would take a seat in his usual spot, the leftmost booth tucked in the corner of the café. He’d take out his laptop and type something as Wonwoo went about making his drink.

While not a café protocol, Wonwoo, after finishing the drink, would personally deliver the warm cup. It’s basic employee service really, Wonwoo would tell himself. He’s the only other person in the café and he looked busy with his laptop so why not? As Wonwoo brought over the drink, the customer would smile once more, canines showing, before murmuring a thank you. Wonwoo would nod in response before retiring to his station and picking up where he last left off in the book.

For another twenty minutes, there’s silence once more, save for the mellow beats playing, the hum of the machines, and the clicks of the keyboard. Occasionally, Wonwoo would look up from his pages to steal a glance at the man. If Wonwoo was tall, dark, and handsome, this one is taller, darker, and drop dead gorgeous. For the duration of that twenty minutes, Wonwoo would not be capable to comprehend a single word in his book but rather, his mind is just on that customer.

His name was Mingyu and he likes his coffee extra sweet. He comes at exactly 5:10AM and leaves at 5:32AM, every day, except Sunday, without fail. His face looks like it should be plastered in bill boards across the nation and the way he wears his clothes is god-level, always neat and put-together, but still casual and not flashy at all. Wonwoo’s pretty sure that this guy could turned heads just by walking in the streets and half-sure that he’s a model.

Besides that, Wonwoo knows nothing else and he’d be lying if he said isn’t at least intrigued by the man. He was a walking work of art and Wonwoo was definitely not the straightest tool in the shed. While curiosity was eating him on the inside, he’s not shameless enough to ask though, especially a customer.

At exactly 5:30AM, as if programmed, Mingyu would begin to put away his laptop and put on his bag. He’d hold the empty cup in one hand as the other wiped the table clean with the tissue before returning the cup to Wonwoo, saying good bye, and leaving a few coins as tips. It was a gesture of the other Wonwoo always appreciated. It saved him a trip to the table and it showed the other’s manners. The tip was pretty nice too.

Now, as Mingyu walked away, Wonwoo couldn’t help but feel disappointed. He somehow found the other’s presence and routine to be calming, a little pocket of peace before the day fully began. It doesn’t make sense though. They didn’t really talk to each other. They were strangers save for their minimal morning interactions. As the door closed, Wonwoo pretended not to miss Mingyu’s voice.

“Good morning, Wonwoo! The usual, please.” “Thank you!” “See you tomorrow. Have a good day!”

In his mind, Wonwoo would always respond. “Good morning. You’re so happy early morning.” “It’s not a big deal, you look busy and I don’t mind.” “You too. And thanks for cleaning up after yourself. Not a lot of customers do that.”

But it was just that. Just in his mind. When the other left, he would just sigh and bury himself in his book once more until another coworker comes in for their morning shift, Mingyu fading to the back of his mind.

Today, it was Minghao, a quiet but spunky guy who came from China. Like Wonwoo, he was a working student. While Wonwoo studied literature, Minghao was in Fine Arts and had dreams of becoming a fashion designer. On top of that, he was a dancer, often practicing until the wee hours of the morning along with three of their co-workers, one of which was their manager too.

“Good morning, hyung,” the Chinese man would greet, Wonwoo mumbling a response as the other went to the back room to deposit his belongings in their lockers. After, he went straight to their blackboard, completely erasing the contents and redrawing a grand design on today’s special. Several intricate strokes later, a new masterpiece was done.

Minghao always took charge on the board and it became the workers’ little secret. Everyone but Jun, their manager, was in the secret. It was always funny whenever Jun came in, taking one look at the board then losing his mind because he couldn’t figure out who drew it. When asked, all of them would just shrug and point at each other.

As soon as Minghao finished, customers would now trickle in, keeping them somewhat busy and Mingyu forgotten completely for the rest of Wonwoo’s day.


	2. Jeonghan

SHIFT 2: Jeonghan

Around 9AM, Yoon Jeonghan would arrive for his shift, greeting Wonwoo and Minghao on his way to the backroom to change into his uniform. Now, Jeonghan was one of the full-time employees. Early on, he decided that college was not his thing and was working in the café to support himself. Working at Carat Café was humbling and Jeonghan absolutely loved it. A dreamer at heart, he was not one to enjoy classroom situated learning but instead, he loved taking his time, learning through immersion.

At the café, interaction with customers taught the most important lessons and Jeonghan was at the dab smacked center of it all. Dealing with all sorts of people taught him tact, the art of persuasion, and best of all, a great lot of patience. Trying to take orders from “Don’t Talk to Me while I haven’t Had My Coffee Yet” customers were the hardest and it took an extra sprinkling of kindness not to cut a bitch.

“Hyung, I’ll be going now,” Wonwoo told him as the tall man stuck on neon pink post-its on the refrigerator’s door. It was another thing Jeonghan loved, the tiny quirks his coworkers have. For Wonwoo it was leaving post-it stories for their manager to read later.

Jeonghan nodded to the student before going out to help Minghao with the morning rush. He took a glance at the blackboard display they had. This was Minghao’s quirk, making pretty cool drawings of the daily specials and leaving their manager guessing at who did it. Today, it was on Pumpkin Spice Latte despite the spring season. It was just another quirk they had in general, seasonal drinks available all-year round.

Putting on a genuine smile, he began taking orders at the cash register, his specialty, while Minghao switched to making drinks; meticulously prepared beverages were his specialty. Jeonghan spoke, “Hello and welcome to Carat Café! What would you like to order?” and so began his 8-hour shift at work.

Time passed quickly, one cappuccino after another. Minghao long since left to go to school and replacing him was Boo Seungkwan, a bubbly kind of guy with great humor. Everything about him was a quirk and Jeonghan absolutely adored him.

Alas, until 2PM, their break time, it was a busy shift with a never ending line of customers so no time to interact with his beloved Kwannie. That’s okay though because one of his favorite customers just arrived.

Jeonghan almost consistently worked from 9 to 5 so most of the time he ends up meeting frequent customers during their lunch breaks. This newcomer was handsome and dressed in smart casual. You’d think he looks intimidating especially with his muscular built and slicked back hair but Jeonghan found him to be an absolute puppy.

“Hi, Cheollie! The usual?” Jeonghan asked him.

The other man smiled gently before greeting him in return, “Hello! Yes, please. Don’t forget to call out a different drink, okay?”

Jeonghan gave a little laugh, “I won’t, I won’t. I’ll even call it a Hammerhead for you.”

The customer left to take his seat after thanking him and Jeonghan began to personally make the drink. What is the usual you ask? It was his quirk. This imposing and scary man, also a daddy in Jeonghan’s opinion, ordered pure, unadulterated _hot cocoa._

Now, there’s nothing wrong with ordering hot cocoa. It was a classic, and a godsend. Why Seungcheol was embarrassed to order it, Jeonghan didn’t know. The other always asked him to call it differently when announcing his drink. To each of their own, Jeonghan guesses.

Masterfully brewing the beverage, Jeonghan finished in no time and set the drink on a black mug reserved for espressos instead on the designated pink cups for chocolates. True to his word, he called out a Hammerhead and offered a wink as Seungcheol gratefully took it, dropping a few coins in the tip jar as he did.

“Flirting with lover boy again, Hannie-hyung?” Seungkwan teased.

“Oh, hush it, you,” Jeonghan said, rolling his eyes but still smiling fondly, “I’ll have you know, he’s pretty damn cute.”

With round eyes and pouty red lips, Seungcheol was indeed cute. If he let his hair down and wore sweaters instead of silk shirts, Jeonghan was sure the man would look like an absolute boyfriend. His preference for hot chocolate did a lot to further his case.

Needless to say, Jeonghan had a little crush and it was another perk of working at Carat Café. All of the workers, coincidentally, were gay or bi at the very least. He didn’t the odds of it happening but still, Jeonghan was thankful. The café was his safe haven and his coworkers were his LGBT+ supportive family. It was a nice break from the homophobia in the real world. The job paid surprisingly well too.

Speaking of surprises, Jeonghan cocked an eyebrow as he was face to face once more with Seungcheol. “More cocoa?”

“No,” the customer answered. “My coworker just spilled his coffee on my seat and decided to ask me to buy him some on the way back. What drink do you have that screams passive-aggressiveness?”

Jeonghan fake-winced, “Bummer. I recommend Eggnog Latte with a lot of extra eggs and less milk for the unfortunate idiot.”

Seungcheol’s eyes doubled in size as he tried to hold in a snort, “You have those?”

Chuckling, Jeonghan admitted, “We do, weirdly enough. We cater to all seasonal drink request. So what do you say?”

“Well,” Seungcheol began, a mischievous grin on his face, “he didn’t say what kind.”

“Barista’s Choice, it is,” Jeonghan tried his hardest to contain his laughter for propriety’s sake. “Take a seat. I’ll call when it’s done.”

In a matter of minutes, he was done with his masterpiece. An atrocious drink, a beautiful, wonderful prank set to make anyone’s bad day. He handed it to Seungcheol, fingers brushing momentarily. With a wink, he told him, “Don’t forget to tell me all about it tomorrow.”

“Will do, promise. See you!” Seungcheol stuck out a pinky to him before exiting the shop, paper cup of doom in hand.

Usually, time passed quickly for Jeonghan, lost in the jumble of orders and caffeine but today time ticked away unbearably slow, anxious for his next shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So umm if anyone's curious, I have a stan twitter account (@svtadea) and I posted moodboards there for this fic, which is in this link:  
> https://twitter.com/svtadea/status/1147440968234229760?s=20


	3. Soonyoung

SHIFT 3: Soonyoung

At 2PM, Kwon Soonyoung clocked in for his shift. Along with Jeonghan and Seungkwan, he was one out of the four full-timers the café had. His arrival signaled break time for the two workers who duly ate their lunch in one of the secluded tables. Manning the cash register was their manager himself, Jun.

Soonyoung politely greeted them before heading to the chess table they had tucked in one corner. Almost no one sat there since it was annoyingly next to the bathroom and had no nearby windows. He didn’t even know why they would have a chess table but they did and Soonyoung found himself a player.

Every time he would come in, a new move was made. Just a single move, using the white pieces. In turn, he would make a move of his own using the black ones. Today, his piece was taken out. A piece of napkin was tucked under the removed piece, a note saying how it was taken out. Soonyoung sat down and began calculating the next move.

Sometimes it would take just a few seconds, sometimes a few minutes. No one minded since customer traffic slowed at this hour until it began again when classes let out. In the end, Soonyoung took out a white pawn, advancing his bishop. He brought out a piece of paper and pen, leaving a short explanation for his opponent.

“Who’s winning?” Jun asked as Soonyoung went behind the counter.

“It’s too early to tell,” he sighed in reply. He turned to Jeonghan who returned after eating, “You didn’t notice who it was, hyung?”

The elder shrugged, “I haven’t sorry. Busy shift earlier.”

Seungkwan tsked. “He was busy flirting with his crush.”

“I was not!” The other was quick to defend, a hand placed on his chest for dramatic effects.

“Oh, please,” the younger rolled his eyes, “You totally did and made Eggnog Latte for his enemy too!”

Soonyoung guffawed, “You made Eggnog Latte?!”

Jeonghan smirked and with a little hair flip, said, “With extra eggs, minimal milk.”

The four of them laughed, Jun slapping his hand on his thigh. “That would be a nightmare for the poor fellow.”

“Exactly. It was my masterpiece,” the other bragged with a dreamy look in his eyes. Eventually the laughter died down as they all went back to work.

“Hey, Soonyoung?” Jun called him a few minutes later, donning his leather jacket and helmet.

The man in question hummed, pausing from making a beverage to look at the manager. “Yeah?”

“Seokmin’s coming in today,” Jun began to explain, “I’ll be doing deliveries so I need you to keep an eye on him. That cool with you?”

He nodded in response and grinned, “No problem, boss. Leave it all to me.”

“Thanks!” The manager expressed. Before leaving, taking a glance at their blackboard display, he added, “I swear, I’ll find out who draws this one day.”

Seokmin, Jeonghan and Seungkwan just laughed at their boss.

To say that Soonyoung and Seokmin got along was understatement. When the other came to work part-time just a little over week ago, the two just clicked and within minutes acted like they’ve been friends their whole life. Their personalities just matched, bright and sunny with a penchant for (corny) jokes and gags. It blew Soonyoung’s mind that there’s someone who just understood him like Seokmin did. It was like soulmates, but for bros. Bro-mates? Soonyoung shrugged.

“Hi, hyung!” Ah, speak of the devil and shall he come to you. Seokmin strutted in, head held high and a wide grin gracing his features.

“Hey!” Soonyoung greeted back, looking up to smiling eyes.

“Channie and Jun-hyung not here?” The younger asked as he went behind the counter.

Seungkwan answered for him, all the while balancing plates of appetizers to deliver to customers, “I think Channie has classes today and Jun-hyung just went out to do the rounds.”

“Oh, okay!” Seokmin exclaimed before turning to Soonyoung, “Hey, hyung! Teach me again how to work the machine?”

Soonyoung shook his head but spoke fondly nonetheless, “Ah, what should we do with you? I literally show you how it works every day and yet you always forget.”

Seokmin just laughed sheepishly, head down and hand nervously rubbing his neck. He said, “Sorry, hyung.”

Not one to scold (unless it’s dance), Soonyoung just shook his head and demonstrated once more how to use the espresso machine while Seokmin looked up to him attentively, inserting well-timed questions and comments. Soonyoung completely missed the sparkle his eyes had.

In between teaching Seokmin, sharing their gags with Seungkwan, and actual working, the hours passed fast and in no time, the part-timer had to leave. It was 6PM. Jun long since returned from doing deliveries. Jeonghan already left an hour go, finishing his 8-hour shift with Chan arriving to replace him. At 6, it was Seungkwan and Seokmin’s turn to clock out.

“Finally,” Seungkwan exclaimed as he came out of the backroom in his civilian clothes. “freedom!”

“Freedom!” Seokmin echoed behind him.

Jun rolled his eyes at the younger’s antics, “You act as if I treat you badly.”

Seungkwan stared at him blankly and finger-shot him before doing a complete 360, almost-yelling once more, “Seokmin and I are going to meet up with Jeonghan for karaoke!”

“Karaoke?” Soonyoung asked, “That sounds fun!”

Jun flicked Soonyoung’s forehead as the others left, “You have work, idiot, before you get any thoughts of leaving me here. We also have dance practice after closing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Soonyoung brushed him off, “I know, and of course. How can you work without the Kwon fire burning up the place?”

“Oh how can I?” Jun deadpanned. “Just get back to work, Soon.”

Soonyoung mock-saluted him and returned his focus on the drinks he was making, that is until someone clumsily slammed a hand on the counter beside him. It was Seokmin, out of breath.

“Oh hey! I thought you were going out with Kwannie?” He questioned, “Also, why are you panting?”

Seokmin held up a hand as if telling him to wait. He did, as the younger took a few more gulps of precious air. As soon his breath normalized, he spoke, “I forgot to ask you something.”

Soonyoung cocked his head to the side, “What is it?”

“You’re free on Saturday right? No dance practices?” Soonyoung nodded. “And your shift is 9 to 5?” Another nod. “Want to watch that new movie?”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, “ _That_ movie? Sure!”

“I’ll pick you up after your shift, okay?” Seokmin beamed.

“Okay,” he affirmed, “Is Kwannie going too?”

“Uhh…” Seokmin shook his head, “No, just the two of us. That alright with you?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” he told the other. “I’ll see you!”

“Cool!” The younger replied, “See you too!”

As soon as Seokmin left, Jun let out a whistle. “Sunshine boy got it bad for you, Soons.”

“What do you mean?” The other asked, brows furrowed in question.

“Honey, he just asked you on a date,” Jun said, flicking his forehead once more. Wow, he got that a lot today. What did Soonyoung do?

“No, he didn’t,” the barista countered. “It’s just a hangout. We’re just two bros hanging out.”

“Uh huh,” Jun replied nonchalantly as he rang up a customer, “Keep telling yourself that.”

“Whatever,” Soonyoung whispered to no one in particular as he started on making the next drink.

Moments later, Chan came to him to get the next beverage to bring to the customer but before doing so, the boy took Soonyoung’s face into his two hands. “Ah hyung, my crazy talented and caring hyung,” the younger marveled, “I love you but I don’t get how stupid you can be sometimes.”

As quick as he came, Chan left with the drinks, leaving Soonyoung wondering at what just happened.


	4. Jun

SHIFT 4: Jun

The day ended as it usually did, at 9:30PM with Chan, Soonyoung, and Jun closing up shop. The manager flipped the sign to “Close” as the last customer left while the two began to mop floors and clean tables. Between the three of them, it was relatively quiet save for Soonyoung’s beloved SHINEE blasting in the background.

Junhui was counting the money in the cash register when he suddenly thought of their blackboard. A small smile bloomed on his face. Today’s design was done in swirling orange, green and white chalk, fitting for the Pumpkin Spice Latte. While it was an autumnal beverage, the drawing did not at all give the supposed vibe.

Rather, Junhui found that the board had been done very much in line with the spring season. In the background, a classic sakura tree was inscribed but instead of pink flowers, it was done in orange. In the foreground was a hand holding a latte cup. To the side was the name itself of the drink, written in wispy strokes.

Whoever made it, Junhui just had to applaud. Every day, he (and the customers) was given a masterpiece. Each board was done meticulously and lovingly that Jun just had to melt a little. If a board was treated with this much attention, how much would the artist treat his lover? Not to mention, the consistency it had of a new design each day but still having that distinct style. Every day, the board was different yet Junhui could tell it was done by the same person as before.

As usual, he took a snapshot of the board before continuing to mindlessly help Chan with putting away some items. Jun lost himself to his thoughts of pretty hands dusty with chalk, drawing gracefully on the black-green surface of the board. If he were to narrow it down, the artist could be either Wonwoo, Minghao or Jeonghan.

Among the pool of workers he had, Seokmin’s already out since he hasn’t been working with them for too long and the boards definitely started long ago. Every time Junhui clocks in at noon, the board has already been changed. Since he works until the café’s closing hours, the artist must be working in the earlier shifts so Soonyoung is out of the question too. Seungkwan’s earlier shifts begin at a busy hour and while him coming in early to draw is a possibility, Junhui knows for a fact that Seungkwan couldn’t be bothered. Chan had an irregular work schedule due to school so even if he has some earlier shifts, Junhui eliminates him. The art was consistent but Chan was not. That leaves Jun with his three suspects.

His reason for choosing Wonwoo was because the latter was always scheduled the opening shift, when there aren’t a lot of customers, thus more time to draw. Now, Junhui did not actually know if the other was good in arts but his lead was that whenever Wonwoo would leave the manager some post-its (that reminds him, he hasn’t read yet today’s post-it story), he would sometimes put in some doodles as well. While not a clear indicator of skill, Junhui supposed the tiny illustrations given to him were neat enough.

Minghao was a strong contender. He was a fine arts student, after all. His skill was a given. Not to mention, he was sometimes scheduled to work the earlier, less busy hours. At first, Junhui was dead sure it was him but when questioned the other just played ignorant or gave his busy schedule as an excuse. Minghao didn’t have the time to draw the elaborate designs when he was busy juggling school, work, and dance.

Jeonghan was a suspect because the man was artistically inclined too. During slow hours, Junhui would find him sketching away in his tiny sketchpad if the inspiration struck. Add to that the elder’s mischievous nature and the board was possibly one way of his messing with Jun.

Actually scratch that, regardless of who drew the daily blackboard, Jeonghan was messing with him. All of them did since no one would give the manager peace of mind. All of them just pointing fingers and laughing at Jun’s dumbfoundedness.

Junhui, of course, didn’t mind. He had his good nature and he knows his workers had no ill intentions. This was all just one of their ways of showing affection. All Jun wished for was that he knew who the artist is so that he could give credit for it.

And maybe watch those artistic hands bring a new masterpiece to life for a moment or two.

Junhui brushed his thoughts off and found himself standing in front of their refrigerator’s steel door. Bright colored paper scribbled with familiar handwriting was stuck on it. Eyes moving from left to right, Jun read the tales Wonwoo left for him, recounting the other’s shift and particular encounters with some customers.

Most of today’s post-its were just rants about how boring the shift was with simultaneously too much and too few customers, no time for Wonwoo to settle down and review some notes for his class later that day. He did however tell the story of Minghao sassing a customer. Junhui supposed that he should scold the worker for it but instead he couldn’t suppress to laugh at the tale.

According to Wonwoo, a customer came in demanding bubble milk tea, which in itself was bizarre. They didn’t sell those. Minghao, who was the cashier at the time, of course, politely informed the customer that we’re sorry, ma’am, we don’t sell milk tea here but we do have an array of drinks you could order from. The customer then proceeded to insist that they did have the milk tea and she just bought some yesterday.

The exchange continued for a few more minutes until Thughao finally appeared and set the customer straight, replying with “Ma’am, if you could kindly use your head for once, you’d see in our menu written in a readable color and font, I have no idea how you could have missed that, but you’ll see that we don’t sell milk tea here. The only tea we sell are those bagged ones steeped in hot water. This is a café and you can literally smell the coffee.”

Jun thought the story was finished but nope, Minghao wasn’t through. “Now if your done with your useless insisting, then you might realize that you are probably referring to the place across the street.” Junhui took a glance at the shop in front of theirs, a smaller milk tea place that was decorated in pastel hues just like theirs. He laughed, hearty and high pitched, Jun supposed that was where the confusion came in but still, Carat Café was primarily in pink and blue while the other shop was more of a yellow and orange affair. He didn’t know how the customer would have mixed the two together.

He continued reading the notes. Wonwoo informed him that the customer finally realized her mistake and apologized profusely. Minghao apologized too and gave her a complimentary muffin before sending her in her way.

Chuckling, Junhui took a nearby pen and began to wrote a simple response of “I hope you passed your exams today! Fighting~” and “That’s Xu Minghao for you. A one of a kind example of ‘looks like a cinnamon roll, could actually kill you’.” Once satisfied with his writing, he attached the paper notes to the fridge door and took all of Wonwoo’s to stow away in Jun’s special drawer.

You see, Jun has a desk in their backroom, where he does some basic accounting to keep track of expense. While his desk had a lot of drawers, he had one designated for keepsakes, just little things his co-workers gave to him. Mostly it was Wonwoo’s notes but among the general mess of it, there were the snacks that Minghao brought back from China, a keychain Seungkwan once gave him, and a handkerchief Jeonghan embroidered for him as a birthday present. There were a lot more trinkets, but those were some of the note-worthy ones.

Looking at the pink notes once more though, Jun’s skipped a little beat. He fancied that he has a crush on Wonwoo just from the endearing gesture. It was nothing serious though since they hardly even see each other with Jun working the later shifts while the other had the ungodly hours. Wonwoo’s just handsome and sweet, that’s all, always leaving him post its just to tell him about his day.

Just as Junhui put away the notes and exited the backroom, the main door chimed open. In came Minghao dressed in work-out clothes. Soonyoung was the first to greet him. “Minghao! Yo!”

Chan gave his greeting as well to which the Chinese man responded to with a wave.

“You guys ready for practice?” Minghao asked them.

“Yeah,” Junhui answered, “Just give us a sec to change and lock up shop.”

All of them headed out as soon as they got dressed into more appropriate dance clothes. Junhui was the last to exit since he turned off light but Minghao was waiting for him when he did while the other two were busy chatting away about their new choreography. Wordlessly the younger Chinese man took some of the locks in his hands and began pulling down the metal rolling gates. Junhui smiled at him in gratitude.

“So Minghao,” he called the other, to which he was replied to with a hum. “you sure you’re not the one making the blackboards?”

Jun could hear Hao rolling his eyes. It was question he asked daily. “Yes, Sir, I’m sure. Why are you obsessed with finding out anyway?”

“Of course, it’s to know whose artistic and careful hands I should give my heart to.” It was the same answer every night, said as a joke yet whole-heartedly meant. Junhui failed to notice Minghao’s nightly reaction of reddened cheeks and ears. “Also, don’t call me sir.”

“Do you say this to everyone?” Minghao questioned, exasperated, “I’m surprised Jeonghan-hyung hasn’t hit you on the head.”

“He did once actually, but I’m waiting for Hao Hao to hit on me too,” Junhui teased.

Minghao elbowed the elder, “Don’t call me Hao Hao, you massive flirt!”

“Don’t call me sir either,” Jun countered, “I already told you can call me without it and we’re not even working right now.

“Exactly,” Minghao retorted, “I’m free to do whatever I want!”

Another thing Junhui failed to notice that night was Chan facepalming once more. Wow, his hyungs are so stupid today.

DAY END


	5. Minghao

SHIFT 5: Minghao

DAY START

“Good morning, Wonwoo,” Minghao greeted as he came in to the almost empty shop at a little past 5:30AM. The other briefly looked up from his book to greet him back.

The two of them had the quiet sort of companionship when they worked together, with little words said. They weren’t talkative people after all, not really. Not to mention, it was still really early. No one was a conversationalist until the sun was set a bit higher in the sky. If someone asked though, he and Wonwoo were friends. They had shared one too many morning shifts together. The few conversations they had were meaningful, not small talks, but actual conversations about their future, their worries, once their relationships too.

Hao had classes again in the afternoon today hence the early hour. While he would love to get those extra hours of sleep, he didn’t mind the morning shift. There weren’t a lot of people and there’s Wonwoo, it’s really peaceful and calming.

Of course, he had the board to make too.

As soon as Minghao clocked in, he would make a beeline to their blackboard. He wouldn’t bother changing to his uniform beforehand as not to get it dirty with chalk. There weren’t any customers either, except for one or two ordering their morning take out, so it doesn’t matter if he was in uniform yet or not. Picking up the eraser, he began to clear up the black-green surface.

Drawing the daily special was sort of therapeutic to him. It was an assignment he willingly took on. He liked that he was limited in doing it. He had to work with chalk which in itself was a tricky medium to work it, and the overall drawing revolved around a specific drink.

He didn’t get why others in his college class insisted that art is chaos, that it has no boundaries, and should not be constrained by rules. His classmates would moan over the restraints that their professors gave when tasked with an assignment, but Minghao like those restraints just the same as he liked freedom. While he agreed art can be chaotic and unrestrained, he believed that following rules were art too. Coloring within the lines, having prompts to follow, or having specific materials to use, that’s art too. It’s to create while being limited.

Minghao found that his talent shine through when allowed to create without boundaries. His skill though, it blazes when he had an objective, something to follow and expound upon. Instead of struggling to think out of the box, he preferred giving the box a new look instead, if that makes sense. So yeah, doing the daily specialty on the blackboard was important to him. It forced out his creativity, a good warm up for the day ahead. Also, they weirdly enough did seasonal drinks even if out of season so Minghao had to find a way to ease it into having a spring sort of vibe.

He brought out his phone where he had a list of this month’s daily specials. Today it was Red Velvet Frappuccino. Picking up a rouge chalk, he began outlining his design, swirling again and again until he had to color. He used a mixture of techniques, using the chalk’s tip for details, and its side to create gradients. He went into with a cloth-covered finger to erase some details and reveal a negative. Fifteen minutes later, he was finally finished.

Today he drew a simpler design of a cake slice, red velvet of course, the frappuccino itself, and a bouquet of poppies, all on top of a blue gingham fabric. White butterflies floated in the background, and if you squint, you could see the shadow of a family having a merry time. In the space he allotted, he carefully started lettering the beverage name in Times New Roman font but with bunches of tulips weaved together with the tall, white lines. Once satisfied with his work, Minghao signed the board.

His signature was a simple infinity sign, an ‘8’ inscribed in red and hidden as the bow tying the poppies together. He supposed that this was the reason why Jun never figured out who drew the boards. His art signature didn’t look like his actual signature at all and it was always incorporated into the design so you wouldn’t know unless you were consciously looking for it.

Smiling, he stood up and shook off the dust in his hands. Another thing he loved about doing the board was that he knows for sure he made one person happy with his art. He’s worked with the other members enough to know that they liked the illustrations he makes but none takes the cake like how Junhui’s eyes would light up after seeing the new design for the day. Hao didn’t miss too how he would sometimes take a picture of it before closing the store completely, as if cherishing the memory and finding a way to keep it forever.

Call it cheesy or whatever, but Minghao really likes the fact that Junhui likes his boards. After all, he worked hard on it. He didn’t even know when it started, just that it began with prettier lettering one day, a few doodles here and there, until gradually becoming full-blown illustrations. It’s good to be appreciated though, even if his identity as the artist was kept secret.

He hated secrets though. He didn’t like hiding. If you have something to say, then say it. Don’t hesitate. That was what he believed in anyway, but somehow, he didn’t mind keeping Jun in the dark. While it was a fun joke shared by everyone, he just didn’t have the courage to tell him, even if it was just a simple drawing. It was still his art after all.

“Are you okay?” Wonwoo’s voice shook him out of his thoughts.

“Hmm?”

“You’re sighing again,” the taller man pointed out, “Every time you finish a board nowadays, you just stare and sigh a lot. I’m getting worried.”

Once more, Minghao found himself grateful for the morning shift. It was quiet and barely any customers except for those who come in and order take out. Mornings were times when it was comfortable enough and Minghao was groggy enough to spill out his heart. One final sigh, this time consciously done, he asked the other, “Have you ever been in love, Hyung? ‘Cause frankly, it’s pretty shitty.”

“Want me to answer and give advice,” Wonwoo prompted, “or do you want me to just listen?”

Minghao nodded. Just to be listened to was enough. Just to get this _thing_ out of his chest. A deep inhale, and he began. “To me, love is like art. It’s this spontaneous _entity_ sprung from nothingness. You see it, you feel it, but you can’t understand it. All you know is that it’s beautiful, but beauty is subjective. What art is for you, might be completely different from how another person sees it.

“When you make art, it’s the same as loving someone. You give it your all. It’s a masterpiece. When you make art, a piece of you goes with it and when people don’t see your art as beautiful, it breaks you. Still, you keep going, keep on creating because it’s beauty. It makes you happy even if it makes you feel shitty at times. It hurts but it’s beautiful.

“But if someone recognizes your art, it’s the best thing. It’s when beauty is recognized and it spurns you on. Art is a risk, when you show it. It can either be loved or hated. I’m at that fork on the road, if I should share it with the world or not. I know my art is beautiful but would it be the same for another? Will my art always be beautiful to my intended audience? Or will it be this masterpiece by chance? Being in love is beautiful but at the same time pretty shitty because it feels like you’re constantly walking on eggshells.”

They stayed silent for a few minutes until Wonwoo stood up and began making a beverage.

“What are you doing, hyung?” Minghao asked him.

“I’m making you coffee, my treat,” the other told him, “I won’t pry, but whether you choose to confess or not, I’ll be supporting you and I’m here to listen every morning. Love is a complicated thing.”

“Thank you, hyung.” It was for both the listening, the comforting, and the coffee. Minghao knew that Wonwoo knew that. No words were needed for the two of them after all.


	6. Seungkwan

SHIFT 6: Seungkwan

"I'm so sorry, Minghao-hyung!" Seungkwan half-yelled in his haste, running past the man in question to get to the store's backroom. It was almost 10:30, meaning Seungkwan was late for 30 minutes and a late Seungkwan would mean Minghao would be late to school.

He really shouldn't let Seokmin talk him into singing five more songs when he had to leave last night.

"I'm so sorry, hyung," Seungkwan said to the other once more as he came out of the room, much calmer this time. The other merely nodded and went to the backroom to change. Minghao didn't look pissed, but nonetheless Seungkwan promised himself to treat the other tomorrow as an apology. He had a look on his face but Seungkwan couldn't tell what it is. "Is Hao-hyung mad at me?" he asked to no one in particular.

"He's not, hyung." Oh Chan is here. The younger spoke, "He doesn't have classes today since his prof cancelled. He already clocked out when I came in. He just hanged around."

Seungkwan scrunched his face. "He looks upset though."

"He's just been feeling down earlier. Wonwoo told me," Jeonghan answered for him as he rang up a customer. "Come and join me here."

Seungkwan took his place by the cash register and put on his best smile, ready to take orders while Chan rushed to get the drinks done behind them. Like Jeonghan, Seungkwan was bubbly person and loved getting to interact with the customers. He'd joke with them and engage in cheerful banter. Regulars would respond to him while one-time customers would usually be shy but would give him a smile and a compliment.

However, Seungkwan couldn't bring himself up to joke around with the person in front of _him_.

 _He_ was Vernon, an attractive foreigner who spoke great Korean. Seungkwan supposed he was a halfie. The barista found himself half-intimidated by the man because of it. He was really cute, like a young Leonardo di Caprio, with a slightly Asian touch. Then he had these alluring eyes and pink lips that were so pretty, and oh my gawd, his hair. His hair was brown that looked so good and natural and fluffy that Seungkwan just wanted to run his hands through it. He was so gorgeous and it annoyed him, and sometimes his annoyance would transfer to his voice that he let out a snarky, "What do you want?" He added, "to order?"

Strangely enough though, Vernon would always order from him and would almost always be his first customer. He was already there before Seungkwan, as if waiting, and would only order once he was the cashier. One time, Chan, who came for an earlier shift, took the orders while Seungkwan made the drinks. Vernon just sat at his table, playing on his phone, occasionally looking up to the counter. When Seungkwan took over Chan, only then did Vernon stand to order.

It was creepy but Seungkwan suspected a crush. Who could resist his fabulous booty after all? If Vernon had a crush on him, Seungkwan would have gladly scorned it though. Vernon was cute but not his type. Also, the customer had a boyfriend.

"Uhh..." Vernon brought him to reality, "I'll have the daily special, Red Velvet Frappuccino."

Seungkwan nodded while scribbling the order on a cup. After, he told him, "We'll call you when it's done, sir.”

Ahh, the boyfriend. Seungkwan came face to face with him a few customers later. He was really pretty, with doe eyes and pouty lips that didn’t have a pinched cupid’s bow. He could see why Vernon liked him. The boyfriend had a dainty kind of beauty to him. Not to mention, he had impeccable manners, cleaning up after themselves and always thanking the workers.

Seungkwan hated them. Well not hate exactly, he was much too kind for that, but he disliked them. They felt off to him. Also, the boyfriend had a complicated English name that frankly, Seungkwan couldn’t spell and gave him headaches. Vernon’s name was unusual too but a bit easier than the boyfriend’s.

“Café Americano for,” Seungkwan paused as he tried to read the name on the cup, “Jo-su-ha?”

Oh another reason to hate, I mean dislike the pair, is that they always spoke in English together. It annoyed Seungkwan so much that he switched with Chan to make the drinks instead of seeing them from the cash register. First, Seungkwan wasn’t good at English. He could hardly understand it. He wasn’t supposed to listen in to the couple but every time they came in together, they’d speak in hushed tones. Seungkwan once heard his name from their mouths that it led to the second point. They were badmouthing him.

He was sure they did cause why would they speak in an entirely different language if they knew Korean? Why would they always speak as if their whispering and gossiping? And why Seungkwan? Then add to that they keep looking up at the counter every other minute.

Seungkwan was a beautiful, talented, gorgeous soul. Why would anyone scorn him so?

They were suspicious and he hated it, or so he voiced out to Chan when handing out the drinks for the other to announce.

“What do you mean, hyung?” the younger asked.

Seungkwan pouted and whined, “They keep on whispering in English and mentioning my name. I don’t even know why. I’m cute aren’t I, Channie?”

Chan snorted, “I thought you were good in English, hyung?”

“I am, excuse you,” Seungkwan scoffed. He was lying really but what Channie doesn’t know won’t kill him. “They have this ridiculously American accent that I can’t understand.”

“Uh huh,” Chan deadpanned. “This is something I can’t intervene with yet.”

Seungkwan didn’t hear him. He was busy staring at the couple. “What did you say, honey?”

“Nothing, hyung. Maybe just give them a chance?” The younger suggested while he wrote down another order.

“But Vernon is creepy too,” Seungkwan bemoaned, “He’s almost always my first customer and it’s really creepy. It’s like he’s waiting for me, Chan.”

“Ahh, really?” Chan quietly sighed. “Maybe you should learn English more hyung, so you could understand them.”

“That’s too much effort,” Seungkwan told him, pouting once more but they laid off the topic as a new wave customers came in.

Chan had the urge to facepalm once more though. “First Jun-hyung and Minghao-hyung, then Seokmin-hyung and Soonyoung-hyung. Now there’s Kwannie-hyung. Aish, I’m surrounded by idiots. At least Wonu-hyung and Hannie-hyung are quiet.”


	7. Seokmin

SHIFT 7: Seokmin

Among all the part-time jobs he applied to, and trust me, he took a lot and in cafés too, Carat Café takes the cake. The job paid well and had a relatively flexible schedule. In fact, dare he say it, Carat Café was the best job Seokmin has taken, he could tell even if worked for merely 12 days in the shop. The people were extremely nice and understanding. They got along well and welcomed him into their family with open arms. If Seokmin wasn’t studying towards a degree in education, he would have stayed forever.

Since he applied to work at Carat Café, his shift there had been his favorite time of the day. It didn’t feel like working, not at all. It was like you were hanging out with friends while doing something productive at the same time. Time flew fast.

It was just like the quote said, find a job you love and never work another day in your life. For Seokmin, it wasn’t the job he loved but rather, the people. He loved working with them and exchanging jokes. He loved when they’d comfort him too when he was particularly stressed after his morning classes. Most of all, he loved just working near his hyung, Soonyoung.

He loved how easy their friendship fell into place. They just clicked. Soonyoung understood him and his corny jokes right away just as Seokmin understood him. It’s the same with Seungkwan too but with Soonyoung, he knew it was different.

Shortly after they met, Seokmin knew it. He was falling, and he was falling hard. He didn’t know what hit him though. He was just too damn adorable. Maybe it was the way his cute eyes glitter when he was about to tell a joke, or the way it closes adorably when he laughs. Maybe his squishy cheeks or beaming smile? Or maybe it’s the fact that Soonyoung just accepted him without question.

To Seokmin, Soonyoung was just an absolute angel.

“Hello, everyone!” He greeted as he entered the store. Junhui nodded at him shortly before returning to wiping their glassware over by the counter. Seungkwan, who was eating on one of the tables while Jeonghan sat across him, busy drawing on his mini sketchbook, gave him a wave. Seokmin craned his neck to look around the shop, and there he was. Soonyoung was staring heavily at the chess table, deep in thought. He didn’t seem to notice the part-timer arrive.

A mischievous grin splitting on his face, Seokmin quietly padded over. He put finger to his mouth when he looked at their manager. As he stood behind Soonyoung, the other was still engrossed at the board game. Steadily, Seokmin raised his arms and…

“WHAT’CHA DOING, HYUNG?”

“Ahhhh!”

Seokmin placed his hands abruptly on the other’s shoulder at the same time he asked. Soonyoung let out a yelp and jolted, dropping the piece he was holding back to the table.

Once he regained his bearings, Soonyoung turned to him smiled. “Hey! You made me drop a piece!” It was another thing he loved about his hyung. Soonyoung mocked anger but never got truly mad despite his pranks and would even go along with it. In fact, just now he erupted into fits of laughter. “That was a good one.”

Seokmin couldn’t resist not joining him. “Teach me again how to work the machines?” he asked the elder once their cackles died down.

“Ahh, Seokmin-ah, how can you work without me?” Still smiling, Soonyoung rolled his eyes. “Let me just finish my move and I’ll go help you out.”

“Okay.”

As Seokmin made his way to the backroom to officially clock in, he couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty. Admittedly, he was a bit of an airhead at times but he was not _that_ stupid. Of course he knew how to use the espresso machines. He’d been working in cafés since high school! He just pretended that he didn’t so that he gets to spend more time with his hyung and boy was it worth it.

He couldn’t help but wonder though, as he changed into his uniform, why Jun-hyung never called him out. The manager knew how much work experience he had but he still let Seokmin pretend that he was clueless. Nonetheless, he was grateful.

Grateful he was indeed, because when he went out the store again, Soonyoung was gazing up to him, adorable as always. His white lies were definitely worth it. “Come on,” the other said, “Let’s get to work.”

Soonyoung began to yap on and on about which buttons to press and whatnot. Seokmin didn’t bother to listen. He didn’t need to, already knowing how. Instead, he busied himself listening to the sound his hyung’s voice. It really nice too, just like the rest of him, just the perfect tone, not too high, not too low. He loved how serious he was too. He never half-assed anything whether it be just jokes, work, or dance. Seokmin never actually watched him dance before, but he was sure Soonyoung always gave his all.

Soon enough, Seokmin’s 4-hour shift came to an end. If coming to work was his favorite time of the day, this was the worst. It was when he had to say goodbye. Sure, they’d see each other tomorrow but still, he would’ve love to stay a bit longer. To admire his hyung for a few hours more. Sadly, he had a pile of homework waiting for him at the tiny apartment he managed to rent.

“Another day, another dollar,” Soonyoung told him in all seriousness when he bid the other goodbye.

“More like another penny,” Seokmin responded with a tiny chuckle.

From beside them, Jun snorted. “Seriously, guys. Stop acting as if I don’t treat _and_ pay you well.”

“Yes, yes, hyung,” Seokmin assured him, patting his back. “We’re really grateful.”

“Seriously, we are,” Soonyoung added. “Not everyone is a great boss like you, Junnie.”

“Aww.” Jun deadpanned. “I’m not giving you a raise, Soonyoung.”

“Dammit!”

Seokmin smiled and gave him a little hug. “We’re just joking, hyung. You really are a great boss.”

The manager thanked him and just for spite once more, he said, “I should give _you_ a raise instead.”

The two of them snickered while Soonyoung proceeded to rant how he should get a raise. Shortly, Seungkwan, who finished changing in the backroom, butted in and pointed out why he’s the one deserving a raise.

Overall, it was an average but fun day at working. Tomorrow, Seokmin looked forward to tomorrow. It was Saturday, the only day he wasn’t able to come to work due to an all-day class schedule. But oh-ho, he had date, a movie date, in fact.

“I’ll pick you up after your shift tomorrow, Soonyoung-hyung,” Seokmin reminded the senior barista before he leaves the premises.

“Sure!” Soonyoung beamed. “Good luck on your way home!”

Seokmin grinned too as he turned away. As he walked out, he couldn’t help but put his fist up in victory. He was going on a date tomorrow and it was with his favorite person ever. Man, he did good today.


	8. Jeonghan

SHIFT 8: Jeonghan

Since 9AM, when Jeonghan clocked in for his shift, he felt giddy. Actually, scratch that, he felt giddy since yesterday but it intensified when he came in for work today. It was around 12NN now and he’s waiting on for his promise.

At 1PM, his promise was still missing. _Maybe he was just late_ , Jeonghan reasoned. He refused to lose hope though, looking at the door for a familiar face every once in a while.

At 2PM, his feelings began to take a turn. It was a mix of confusion, disappointment, a smidge of anger, surprise maybe. His promise, or Seungcheol rather, didn’t come on his lunchbreak today. As for the promise itself, Jeonghan was waiting for the other to tell him about the coffee incident and the latte prank.

 _Maybe he got in trouble_ , Jeonghan told himself as he sat forlornly, not bothering to tune in to Seungkwan’s ramblings across him as they ate their lunches. _Maybe he had a meeting or didn’t have an umbrella. It did rain pretty hard today._

Needless to say, Jeonghan’s a bit disappointed. He’s been waiting all day for Seungcheol that he couldn’t help but pout as he looked beyond the rain-streaked window. _What a sad day it was_ , he thought as he put away his unfinished lunch.

“Why aren’t you eating, hyung?” He heard Seungkwan asked him to which he just mumbled a response that he wasn’t hungry.

Jeonghan had a few good minutes left on his break because of it that he decided to bring out his sketchbook. It was just a small pad, really. It fit in his pocket, along with a single graphite pencil. Whenever customer traffic slowed down, he would pull it out and he would start drawing. Just quick works, he would try to get the essence of something, the basicness of what he would see in the shop. Rough outlines and minimal details. He wasn’t all good with those. Details. He did all of his drawings with just using typical gray, with no other colors. Color and details were Minghao’s thing.

If you flip through Jeonghan’s sketch, you’d see that it was mostly studies of people. It wasn’t the realistic type of portraits, but you’d see the form, the shape. You could tell by the proportions and the movement it somewhat has. Most of the people had their backs turned one way or another, it was how Jeonghan saw them from the counter’s angle. The few that did managed to get their profiles done had little shading done but Jeonghan captured their emotions so well. For just a quick sketch, it was pretty good. Just a ‘D’ on its side for mouths; eyes were just two almond shaped smudges decorated with three lines beside it for the scrunches you get when you smile; noses were just a curved line or two.

Today, however, Jeonghan drew without reference. Instead he filled up a page with large, slightly droopy eyes. He sketched thick lips stretched thin smiling. He drew a softly rounded jaw that came narrower by the chin. Then, he doodled two earrings, two studs, on a single ear. He tried to remember as much as he could, drawing fleeting memories and by the end of his remaining 20 minutes of break, he was finished.

Seungcheol.

He didn’t even realize it completely, that he was drawing his promise, not until it was staring back at him from the paper.

Once more, a plethora of emotions came rushing through Jeonghan’s system. Pride, surprise and amazement, because wow! He did this portrait of somebody without reference and came out resembling who he unconsciously intended him to be. Disappointment and sadness, because it reminded him of the broken promise. He really wanted to find out what happened and spend some time chatting with Seungcheol. Lastly, longing. He missed Seungcheol. He didn’t _really_ have a right to be since they were just barista and customer but there was no doubt about it. Jeonghan missed him. Seungcheol never missed a hot cocoa from the Carat Café except when it closed on Sundays.

Sighing, Jeonghan tucked in the sketchbook and the pencil back. It was time to get back to work. At 2:30PM, he had lost hope that the other will come but he tried to cheer up again. Surely he’ll be back by tomorrow and regale him with aftermaths of the dreaded eggy Eggnog Latte.

One thing he learned about customer service is that “Fake it ‘til you make it” works. Five minutes after he got back to taking orders, he was feeling better. Imaginary Seungcheol was pushed aside in favor of letting Jeonghan’s desire to interact come through. In fact, he was distracted by the buzz of enjoying working that Jeonghan didn’t realize the passage of time.

“Hannie-hyung,” Seokmin called him.

“Thank you, sir. We’ll call you when we finish your drink,” Jeonghan said to a customer before turning to face the younger worker, “Yes, sweetie?”

“It’s already 5:30,” the other told him, “Aren’t you going to go yet?”

Jeonghan blinked and shook his head as he looked at his wristwatch. “I didn’t notice.”

Seokmin smiled and took his position on the counter, allowing Jeonghan to slip away to the backroom to change out of his uniform and clock out. He gathered his belongings and freshened up, just a quick wipe with an oil-control sheet, a light dusting of baby powder, and a swipe of tinted lip balm. He was ready to leave when the door opened.

Jun poked a head in. “Someone’s looking for you, Jeonghan-hyung.”

The older of the two cocked an eyebrow. Why would anyone look for him? Nonetheless, he nodded to let the other know that he heard him. Jeonghan put on the sling bag he usually take to work and headed out.

“Hey.”

And there he was. His long awaited promise was here and oh my god, he looks so boyfriend-material.

“Hey,” he squeaked back. Jeonghan was suddenly conscious of his voice. “You’re here. I thought you weren’t going to come.”

Seungcheol, whom he had waited on for hours, was finally in front of him, after he had lost all hope of meeting him this day. Seungcheol was finally in front of him and instead of his pressed shirts and slicked back hair, he was in track pants, a hoodie, and bangs peeking out from beneath his baseball cap. Dear lord, Jeonghan’s knees nearly buckled then.

“A promise is a promise,” he said, smiling, “You done with you shift?”

“Yeah,” Jeonghan affirmed, “I just clocked out.”

“Just in time then, I was worried that I’d be late,” Seungcheol replied, “Let me buy you a drink while I tell you what happened.”

Jeonghan’s eye widened. “Like soju?” Goodness, it was much too early to get drunk. If they were to get drunk, he’d prefer wine much better.

“Umm,” Seungcheol began, “I was thinking more on the lines of hot cocoas and a large slice of cake.”

Jeonghan sighed in relief and explained, “Alcohol’s not really my thing. Or at least not this early anyway.”

Seungcheol nodded and queued up to order. So, Jeonghan took a seat one of the vacant tables by the window, waiting patiently for the other to return.

Shortly, Seungcheol sat down in front of him. “I had a lunch meeting earlier so I wasn’t able to come. Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Jeonghan told him, “I actually didn’t expect that you’d come.”

“Like I said, a promise is a promise.” There it was again. Seungcheol’s honey smile and dimples. “And as if I would miss hot cocoa especially on a cold day like this. I ordered you hot chocolate too. I hope you don’t mind”

“Not at all,” Jeonghan returned a smile of his own, “Actually it’s a good change since I’ve been serving up coffee since morning. So, what happened with your coworker?”

Seungcheol’s mouth split into a wide, gummy grin, “Man, you should have seen him. His eyes doubled in size and violently spat it out on his own shirt and chair!”

“Ooh what did he say?” Jeonghan asked as he leaned in, genuinely curious.

“He asked me what it was and if it was really coffee and I told him that it was the barista’s special,” Seungcheol narrated. “Did you put a raw egg in it?”

The barista in question smirked, “I did, yes.”

“Oh my god, that was so evil!” Seungcheol slapped a hand on his thigh as he laughed out loud.

“That’s not a turn off is it?” Jeonghan said cheekily, a little blush on his cheeks at his own forwardness.

“No. Definitely no. your mischievous side is really something isn’t it?” Ah, we love a good confident gay.

“Yup!” Jeonghan giggled, “You better watch out Choi Seungcheol or else you’ll find raw eggs in your cocoa too.”

Seungcheol chuckled, “Don’t worry I won’t mess with you.”

“That’s nothing though,” Jeonghan remarked, “The latte prank, I mean. Our gag trio can do much worse.”

Seungcheol cocked his head to the side in question, “Gag trio?”

“Yeah over there.,” Jeonghan pointed to his coworkers one by one, “See, the ones about to leave are Seokmin and Seungkwan while the one manning the register is Soonyoung. Each can be lethal in their own rights, but together they’re an unstoppable force.”

Jeonghan had more to say but he was cut off by Hoshi himself. “Two café macchiato for Seungcheol!”

Jeonghan shot the other a look, glee in his eyes. Even now he refused to have them called hot cocoas in public?

Seungcheol gave an apologetic laugh, “Give me a sec. I’ll get our drinks and our cake, then tell me more about the gag trio and your day.”

Jeonghan smirked once more, “Sure as long as you tell me yours too.”

“Deal!”

Time passed quickly in between bites, gulps, and laughter. As promised, they talked about everything. They told each other about their days, their jobs, their coworkers, what they did outside of works.

Seungcheol was a typical 9 to 5 office worker. He was pretty high up though despite being young, a marketing director. He wasn’t too attached to his job though and his coworkers friendly enough but nothing more than just acquaintances. He didn’t hate it but he didn’t want it either. It was just something that didn’t click with him. He loved going to charities though as well as concerts of his favorite rappers. It was luxury his job gave him. Today, he had a lunch meeting with some of the prissy higher ups. It was unplanned really so Seungcheol didn’t make it to Carat Café earlier. Besides that, the day has been pretty average.

Jeonghan, in turn, told him about how he didn’t go to college but supported himself by working full-time in the café. He loved it because his coworkers were family and he wasn’t at all bored with all the people he met through his job, Seungcheol included. It gave him a lot of free time too with his passion for drawing and photography and a little bit of writing. He liked doing sports too which surprised a lot of people because he was generally lazy person, taking naps wherever and whenever if he didn’t sketch. Today was relatively average too. Maybe, a little bit less customers since it was rainy. He didn’t tell Seungcheol about the portrait though and how he was a bit anxious earlier while waiting for him.

They continued on telling various stories that 9 o’clock rolled around and they were still deeply engrossed in conversation. They didn’t even notice Chan, who arrived with Minghao, passing by, saying “Good. Jeonghannie-hyung’s not dense.”

They only came to an end when Jun came up and shamelessly asked them to leave so the staff could close up shop. Jeonghan and Seungcheol shared a laugh and together exited the café.

“Want me to bring you home?” Seungcheol asked him, pointing at his motorcycle.

Jeonghan shook his head, “I have my own, next to yours.”

“Oh.” Seungcheol rubbed behind his neck. “Today was fun.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

It was awkward for a few seconds until Jeonghan burst into giggles. “Hey, let’s have lunch together tomorrow.”

“And hot chocolate?” Seungcheol whispered.

“And hot chocolate.”

The two walked side by side the short distance between the storefront and their motorcycles. Both pretended not to feel the jolt they had when their hands brushed accidentally. Both tried not to glance at each other as they got on their vehicles. And lastly, both did not at least try to stop grinning once they rode away from each other.

DAY END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna say big thank you to those who commented. I'm sorry I'm not able to reply individually but do know that I value your compliments and criticisms. I hope you still like my work as time goes on. This is long haul though. I have 12 more chapters or shifts pre-written and we're still far from the end. So yep. Long. But thank you for sticking with me so far!
> 
> If any of y'all wanna interact, I have my stan account. My handle is the same as my pseud :)


	9. Wonwoo

SHIFT 9: Wonwoo

DAY START

This was different.

"Uhh, can I ask what drink you prefer? From your menu?"

Yup. Definitely odd, indeed. Mingyu stood before him looking worse for wear, yet somehow still gorgeous. His usual gelled-back hair was down today, fluffy and soft-looking. Instead of his usual Instagram-worthy outfits, he wore a simple loose t-shirt and jeans. On top of that, he just asked Wonwoo a completely unsuspected question.

Wonwoo blinked. What did he like to drink? He would normally drink cheap instant coffee when studying. He literally never tried anything from Carat Café. Wonwoo found it too expensive just for coffee. "Are you asking for a recommendation? 'Cause I honestly can't give one."

"Why not?" Mingyu prompted, cocking his head to the side. Adorable.

Wonwoo looked away, feeling a bit flustered to face the taller male. Nonetheless, he answered, "I never really tried what I make."

Mingyu laughed which he turned to glare at. "How can you tell if you're doing good then?"

This, Wonwoo was sure, was the most they spoken to each other and he was second guessing himself whether he liked it or not. "I've been trained by the best and it's not like anyone ever complained."

"Hey, I concede, I concede," Mingyu raised his hands in surrender, "I was just joking. The coffee you make, or at least the one I order, is great. Top notch!"

Wonwoo resisted the urge to hit a customer. "What would you like to order then?"

Mingyu flashed him a cheeky smile, canines peeking out. "My usual, and whatever you want to try."

What?

"I know this seems forward," the other started when he saw Wonwoo’s flabbergasted look, "but we're the only two people here. I've been really stuck lately that maybe a little company can help. So, care to join me?"

The peculiarity of the day continued on when Wonwoo found himself agreeing. Here was a stranger, asking him to join him for coffee. Who, in their right minds, would agree to such thing? Granted, he and Mingyu saw each other almost every morning, but still! They hardly knew anything about it each other! Wonwoo tried to ignore the voice in his mind telling him that this was an opportunity. Instead, he blamed it on the lack of sleep, the perils of being a college student, and the temptation of free coffee of his choosing.

“Feel free to choose whatever you want,” Mingyu told him, “Don’t worry about the cost.”

He wasn’t evil, of course. He wasn’t going to choose the most expensive drink. Rather he chose one of the unassuming lattes, to which the customer cocked an eyebrow in question.

“A lot of people order this,” Wonwoo explained, “I want to see what the hype is about.”

Mingyu nodded and pointed to his usual spot, signaling for Wonwoo to join him when he finishes making the drinks. Wonwoo himself began the preparation, masterfully measuring the ingredients and placing them into their rightful cups. In no time, he finished and brought them over to the waiting man.

“So what’s your deal?” Wonwoo said as he slid into the seat across Mingyu. “You’ve been going here for a month at ungodly time.”

Mingyu smiled, “Is it bothering you?”

Wonwoo paused to think before responding, “Not really, but I am curious. I mean, this is literally the first time we had a conversation.”

Mingyu hummed as he typed more into his laptop. “I’m actually an author and I find early mornings to be the best time to write.”

“Oh,” Wonwoo found himself genuinely surprised. He honestly thought the other was a model and he voiced it out.

“I do part-time modelling, actually,” Mingyu shared, “Writing is my passion though. I have so many adventures to explore, stories to tell. But...”

Wonwoo leaned forward in anticipation, “But?”

“But lately, I’m stuck,” Mingyu pouted, “No creative juices at all. Been trying to write all month. If I don’t get anything done by next Monday, my editor will have my ass.”

“That’s around the time you started going here.” Wonwoo pointed out.

Mingyu looked up at the ceiling, as if searching for the answer there. “I think so? I thought a new environment can help with the writer’s block.”

“Did it?”

Mingyu faced him and winked, “Not really, but the cute barista did.”

“Shut up,” Wonwoo blushed in shock, to which Mingyu just laughed over.

“Anyway, I’ve got the plot down and all,” Mingyu said, typing once more on his laptop, “But it seems too bland and the words don’t flow right out of me like usual.”

“Hmm,” Wonwoo hummed but then surprised himself by volunteering, “Maybe I can help you.”

“You?” Seems like he surprised Mingyu as well. This day was really unexpected. “I don’t know. My genre isn’t widely read, especially here in Korea.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “I doubt it. I have read more books for leisure than for school and I’m majoring in literature. Try me.”

Mingyu hesitated but one look at Wonwoo, he admitted. “I write LGBT novels.”

Wonwoo was surprised once more. He did not anticipate that, but he supposed that it was indeed not a well-appreciated genre.

“See?” Mingyu whined. “It’s sort of weird.”

“No, no, no,” Wonwoo was quick to assure the other. “I’ve read LGBT novels. In fact, that is my favorite genre, being bi and all. I was just surprised.”

“Oh,” Mingyu seemed at lost for words, like he didn’t expect the other’s response.

“What’s your pen name?” Wonwoo asked in genuine curiosity. “I might have read your novels before. Though, most of what I read are by Venus.”

“You know Venus?” Mingyu’s eyes widened.

“Of course!” Wonwoo responded enthusiastically. “Who doesn’t know Venus? Her works are the best!”

“It.” Mingyu stated. “Venus said in one of its online interviews that it didn’t want people to assume it’s gender just ‘cause it has a feminine name. It said that it preferred to be called it.”

“Where did you find that?” Wonwoo has been a fan for a few months now and he’s never found that tidbit of information.

Mingyu shrugged. “Can’t remember, but it was way back. Just after the first book was released.”

“I take it you’re a fan too, then?” Wonwoo inquired.

“You could say that,” Mingyu smiled, no teeth this time, as he closed his laptop. “What do you think about its work? And don’t tell me it’s the best.”

“Well, it is,” Wonwoo insisted.

Mingyu shook his head. “Debatable. But like, you’re a literature major, are you not? Critique it’s work.”

“Hmm, well,” Wonwoo paused to compose his answer, “From the top of my head, I’ve notice that there’s a sense of continuum between every book, despite it being standalone novels rather than a series. I like to think it’s like Venus’s branding. It’s so subtle that you’d think it’s nothing but when Venus describes a color using a gemstone, its referencing a scene from a previous book. Like the ruby mug in _I’m Barely Breathing_ seems like the same used in _To Be Lenient with Myself._ Then in that book, the same case with the emerald leather-bound and _Feels Like Debt.”_

“Wait, you picked up on that?” Mingyu asked in disbelief, “I thought no one did.”

“Like I said,” Wonwoo continued, “it’s so mundane and mentioned casually that readers probably tend to skip over it. Anyway, another obvious Venus trademark was ending the book the way it started. It always starts innocently then in the end, it has this eerie, reflected vibe to it.”

The author completely paused from putting away his belongings. “It’s not a bad thing, is it?”

“No, but I think it could be improved,” Wonwoo admitted to the other. “Like I think some details would be best removed. Some scenes are described as if really trying hard to do that effect.”

Mingyu took a sip from his coffee, ready to listen to the other as his laptop now tucked away in his bag, “So what else did you notice?”

“There’s a fondness for the color red. Actually in colors in general but red seems to be the most used,” the barista listed, “The thing is though, Venus doesn’t use the widespread meanings of the colors. Instead, it uses either the lesser known symbolisms or like the opposites of it. Then thematically wise, Venus’s style tends to emphasize on the ambiguity of love. It’s like, when Venus uses love, it’s not something to be described as romantic, platonic, or anything else. It’s a deeper sense that just changes form depending on the situation.”

“Thank goodness someone picked up on that,” Mingyu exclaimed. Wonwoo fixated a gaze on him, silently asking for an explanation. “It’s just that. Love isn’t just the butterflies or the sparks. That, in distinction is falling in love, but love itself is more than that. It’s this sense of responsibility you have that you can’t really explain. Once you love someone, you have this innate feeling to guard and cherish, and that sense will never leave you. You can fall out of romantic love, but the love itself just changes form like the Greeks’ eight forms of love but those are just categories. It barely scratches the identity of love.”

Wonwoo took in the explanation, pondering over the other’s words. “It’s really confusing, but I get what you mean. Love itself is very difficult to define that the closest thing is to describe how it felt.”

Both stayed quiet for a while, just basking in each other’s presence and finishing their drinks. It was a comfortable silence though, after they bonded over Wonwoo’s favorite author. Who would’ve thought? South Korea was still a homophobic country but then here was a man who liked the same frowned-upon genre as he did. It’s not even 6AM but Wonwoo has been surprised today more than he ever did before.

Mingyu spoke after some minutes, “Do you think that Venus’s works don’t take sensitive topics seriously? Like do you think it paints sexuality in the right light?”

“To me, Venus’s works are very idyllic, almost like a fairy tale with everything tying up neatly in the end,” Wonwoo stated, “In a way, it kind of falls into the escapist category but what pulls it out are those raw moments when the protagonists are left to describe the aftermath of an event. I believe that those moments are reflective of real life and how one would think when coming across things like gender and sexuality. Venus writes in a positive tone, if that makes sense, but it never shies away from showing how hurt, anger, sadness, and everything else come into play.

“Actually, Venus’s works are pretty dark but it feels like rainbows and peaches, sometimes too eerily perfect because of how easy everything came to be but when the characters are alone, it feels human. It’s kind of the opposite of what you would expect but it’s what happens in real life. Everything you see is just a front. But the way Venus portrays it is comforting, like it’s okay to cry and feel all sorts of things. When it’s all over, it feels hopeful. It feels like a fairy tale because of it, but that feeling was what tied everything together in my opinion.”

Mingyu stared at him.

“Is there something on my face?” Wonwoo pulled out his phone to use as a mirror.

“No,” the other answered, “It’s not that. It’s just that I never thought of it that way. I always thought the fairy tale feel to it made the story’s theme too light.”

“Just because the topic is serious doesn’t mean it can’t have a happy ending,” Wonwoo told him and he was about to say more when the door to the shop opened.

“Good morning, Wonwoo-hyung. Oh.” Minghao came in for a morning shift. “Excuse me,” the younger said before going straight to the blackboard.

Mingyu laughed. “I take this as my cue to leave. I’m way past my usual time.”

“By just a few minutes,” Wonwoo pointed out. “That reminds me, I haven’t helped you with your work yet since we’ve been talking about Venus the whole time.”

Mingyu smirked. “Trust me. Talking to you has been enough help. You have a lot of input and ideas, though.”

“That’s not all actually,” the other revealed, “I can write you a whole essay on Venus’s writings by Monday.”

“Why don’t you email it instead?” Mingyu suggested, a grin still plastered on his pretty face, “I’m sure it would appreciate Venus more than I would.”

Wonwoo gave it a thought. “I might just do that right now, except I need to work first.”

Chuckling, the author put on his bag. “I’ll see you on Monday, Wonwoo.”

Like usual Mingyu brought over his ceramic mug to the counter and left some tip, but this time Wonwoo finally replied, “See you!”

“Who was that, hyung?” Minghao asked as soon as the customer was out of the room.

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo supplied, “He’s been going here for a month now before you come in, so I guess you’ve never seen him.”

“What changed today then? You never mentioned him.”

“Everything,” the elder easily answered, “It slips my mind since we never really talked to each other before but turns out, we like the same author.”

“That’s nice,” Minghao responded from where he was, by the board, “Are you going to tell Junhui-hyung? You tell him almost everything.”

Wonwoo just hummed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapter because I wrote this 3am and basically bullshitted my way through this but it came out surprisingly well. Also, I know I don't reply to comments anymore but please know that I read each one of them and I am really grateful for your kind words TT^TT


	10. Minghao

SHIFT 10: Minghao

“How are you doing, Wonwoo?”

Morning shifts were a busy-quiet affair. Minghao like the peacefulness of it, especially with Wonwoo with his companion. Not that he didn’t like the others too. He loved everyone equally. However, one Wen Junhui in particular was grating on his nerves at 7:30AM. The manager stood in front of the counter with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Fine,” the worker in question answered simply as he wrote down an order.

Jun leaned forward and his grin grew wider. “I asked how you are, Won, not what you look like.”

Minghao had to stop himself from smacking the elder.

“Is that so?” Wonwoo responded, without even looking and voice flat, “I’ll be sure to be specific next time.”

The manager laughed before finally going behind the counter. The few seconds of peace that it brought lasted shortly as Minghao found himself engulfed in a bear hug from the back.

“Good morning, Hao Hao!”

Minghao elbowed him ‘gently’ and rolled his eyes. This was probably not the best way to treat his boss but whatever. “Sir, it’s too early for this.”

“What do you mean, Hao Hao?” Junhui smirked, refusing to budge but instead tightened his embrace, and oh my god! Did he just ground on him?! “You mean this?”

Minghao blushed profusely and elbowed him for real this time. “Sir, what the fuck?” he whispered-shouted as he finally freed himself from the other’s hold, “there are fucking customers.”

Junhui just smiled lazily and pinched his cheeks. “You’re really cute, aren’t you? But your mouth isn’t.”

Minghao scoffed as he turned away, in attempt to hide the redness on his face. “What are you even doing here so early, sir?”

“Hao-ie,” Jun whined, hanging on to Minghao’s arm, “Stop calling me sir.”

Minghao shook the other off. “Sir, I’m working. Please.”

“You’re no fun, Hao Hao,” the other laughed, finally letting go. “Anyway, I need to sort out the journals for the next accounting period as well as next week’s schedule.”

“Then go do it,” Minghao almost screamed. “You’re disturbing us.”

“So cold,” Junhui exclaimed, putting a hand against his forehead in dramatic fashion. He latched on to Wonwoo. “Wonwoo, Hao Hao is being mean.”

Wonwoo just shrugged him off. “Go away, Jun. We’re working.”

Junhui pouted and backed off, laughing once more. “Alright, alright. I’ll be in the backroom if you need me.”

“Sir!” Minghao called out suddenly, before the manager reached the door to the back. The other cocked a brow in question. “Don’t forget, I’m doing OT today and tomorrow,” Minghao reminded him. Junhui nodded with a smile and finally disappeared into the backroom.

Wonwoo and Minghao continued to work in their relative silence now that their boss left the room.

“I swear,” Minghao began to say a few minutes later in between taking latte orders and measuring milk into cups, “Sir Junhui acts like a kid.”

Wonwoo chuckled in response. “You can’t tell if he really is our manager.”

Minghao hummed, a smile gracing his face. “You really can’t but despite his childishness, he’s a really caring boss. Does his work seriously too.”

“He seems like a great person,” Wonwoo stated, “I don’t know him that well though because of my schedule.”

“He is,” Minghao agreed, “He’s passionate about everything dance and Carat Cafe related. He’s even doing the accounts now when we can hire an accountant for that.”

“Can you tell me more about him?” The questioned surprised Minghao. “I only really know him through the post its. You seem close to him though, since you’ve been working longer than I have and you have dance too.”

“I suppose we are,” Minghao told the other after a few seconds of thought, “He’s a bit closer to Soonyoung-hyung though but I do know Sir Jun well enough.”

One eager look from Wonwoo, Minghao erupted into a whole lecture about the manager.

“Well, you know we’re both from China but from what I’ve heard, Sir Jun has been here since his preteen years. Soonyoung-hyung told me that Sir wanted to be an idol but that failed ‘cause the company he got into sucked. He stayed here in Korea though to pursuit dance.

“Then a few friends helped him find this place. Back then, people told me that this was a dump but Sir Jun helped turned that around. He took this on as a fulltime job and now here we are. He didn’t give up on dance though.”

As Minghao continued, Wonwoo observed him, listening to the other’s fond voice as they did their work.

“That’s actually we’re we met and when he found out that I was looking for a part time job since school was getting a bit more expensive, so he hired me on the spot. At the time, I almost had to leave dance in order to work but Sir Jun figured out the schedules so that I still had enough rest in between work, dance and school. He’s that considerate.

“Then like I said, he’s really passionate and serious about Carat Café and dancing. When you see him dance, his eyes completely change to match the song. Sometimes they’re dark, like a really hot gaze that’s going to set you on fire when he turns it to you. Sometimes, they’re really cheerful that you could their sparkle and how he’d get these crowfeet scrunches when smiles.”

There’s a twinkle right there in his eyes too, Wonwoo noticed, a slight curve to them, smile lines as Minghao went on tell more about their boss.

“If you watch him too, he moves with like 110% of his energy, like he gives a bit of extra-ness when he moves that his shirt would always ride up at least twice per dance. Once, he started with his shirt fully tucked in and after three minutes it completely came untuck with a button ripped open.

“When it comes to work, Sir Jun is not the best at making the drinks or anything but he makes up for it with his enthusiasm. He’d always go about with a smile on his face that it’s infectious, that you’d just stare at him and smile too. He’s not assertive at all like you’d expect of a boss but nurturing like a mother. He’d always ask if you’re okay and gives you hugs. I know to tend to elbow him but his hugs are really like the best thing ever.”

Wonwoo noted the blush on the younger’s cheeks.

“Funnily enough, he really has this weird duality too him. Like he’s dark and mysterious when he wants to be, especially in dancing. He’s really shameless and vain at times too that it’s really annoying. He literally praises himself every five minutes and makes lewd comments every ten.

“Beside all that, you have his motherly side that fusses over you quietly. His first instinct when someone is upset is to just hug you and rub circles on your back. Then on top of that, he’s a chatterbox who won’t shut up for ages and annoy you that you would really want to hit him. Sometimes, it’s good though. His laugh, hyung, is the best sound ever, airy yet full at the same time. Like wind chimes, but his laugh is better. It just makes you feel warm inside. He’s frustrating to deal with at times but it’s also one way of him comforting you. He’s so idiotic but endearing that you’d just want to laugh with him instead of at him.”

Ah, everything is so obvious to Wonwoo now.

“Then you have his quiet and awkward side, especially when first meeting him. He’d go on for a few hours without speaking. He’d just stare at nothingness, completely stiff. When you do get to know him, sometimes he really just doesn’t say anything. He’d just listen and watch you. He’s annoying but he’s comforting.”

“Why do you call him ‘sir’ though?” Wonwoo asked him. “Everyone calls him by his name.”

Minghao thought about his answer, pausing from washing a cup clean. “I suppose it’s a habit. I don’t exactly feel comfortable just calling him hyung or even gege. It’s like he’s this god-sent being who saved me from bankruptcy, only like less intense. We met when I was really on the verge of breaking down. I love art and studying it but it was getting expensive as the semester went on. The money my parents sent me wasn’t enough to cover my expenses so I had to work. But I love dance too, and I genuinely thought I had to leave it behind in order to work. It was one or the other, but education has to come first so good bye dance it is.

“Then Sir Jun came along, idiotic but really caring, offering me a job where I didn’t have to sacrifice one of the things I love. So yeah, in short, how could I call someone who has done so much for me just by his name? I know he did it out of kindness and I know I don’t owe him anything, but I guess calling him ‘sir’ is just my way of repaying him.”

“You really care about him, huh?” Wonwoo said to him. Everything just adds up. The way Minghao spoke about Jun says it all, that fondness in his voice and his eyes. Those two things always gave it away. It was love, one of the many forms of it.

“I do,” Minghao answered earnestly. “He... This... It’s home. Our staff is family and Sir Junhui is my center of it all. You don’t know how many bouts of homesickness Sir cured with something as simple as a hug or a few Chinese words.”

"I see," Wonwoo commented with a small smile. "It's great then to have a someone like Junhui, someone who cares for you the same way you care for him."

Minghao doubted that but turned to the other with a smile of his own. "Yeah."

They fell into a comfortable silence once more in between the buzz of taking orders and making them. Time sped forward with little words said other than necessary. After the busy jumble of work, it was soon 9 o'clock and Soonyoung just arrived for his shift.

"Hey, Hao?" Wonwoo called him as he emerged from the backroom after clocking out, "You might not realize it but you do feel the same. Your art is a masterpiece."

Minghao's eyebrow furrowed in confusion but just as he was about to ask for clarification, the other was out of the building.

"What did Wonwoo say?" Soonyoung questioned from beside him.

Minghao just blinked. "I don't know, hyung. Tell me about your date instead."

Soonyoung rolled his eyes. "It's not a date. It's just two bros hanging out."

At 12NN, Minghao was due to clock out. Seungkwan, who was his supposed to be his replacement long since arrived.

"Sir," Minghao called as he crept into the backroom. The manager was there, hunched over the desk with one hand holding a pen and the other typing away on a calculator. Junhui didn't appear to hear him so Minghao called him once again, louder this time. "Sir Jun."

That did the trick as the other looked up and smiled sheepishly, "Hey! You're leaving now, Hao Hao?"

"Have you eaten yet, Sir?" Minghao asked, noticing how busy the other was.

"I haven't." Junhui leaned back on his chair and stretched. "I can't seem to get the accounts balanced. I did sort the schedule for next week though.”

Minghao shook his head, exasperated. "Take a break then. You're probably just tired at looking at all those numbers.”

"Probably," Junhui moaned. "Eat with me, Hao?"

Minghao shrugged. Why not? That's what he was going to do anyway before leaving. He padded over to where his belongings were, much to Junhui's confusion, but then Minghao brought out a stacked lunch set and headed to the staff's microwave.

"What's that, Hao?" Junhui inquired, coming right behind him as the food heated up.

Without turning, Minghao answered, "Lunch, sir." He brought out the small containers once it finished heating and set it down on the table. Minghao busily went around the room, grabbing a set of plates and utensils. "Sit," he commanded the manager who looked puzzled at it all. Minghao began spooning servings to the first plate and laid it in front of the other. "Eat."

"How about y-” Junhui began but his question died down as Minghao began filling his plate.

“You know,” Junhui started when Minghao settled down across him, “when I asked you to eat with me, I meant eat out. Like fast food or something.”

Minghao made a face, pinched and disgusted. “First of all, fast food is gross and unhealthy,” he said, “Home-cooked food is much better.”

“Yeah,” Jun agreed. “Did you make these?” he asked after a few satisfied bites.

Minghao finished chewing his good first before responding. “I did. Why? Is it bad, Sir?”

“No! No,” Jun was quick to answer, “It actually tastes like home.”

Minghao stared at him then replied in Mandarin. “You do realize, that I’m Chinese too. Right, sir?”

Junhui blushed and laughed sheepishly. “I know, I know.” He paused to take another bite. “It’s just that the Chinese restaurants I go to serves good food but it still feels off to me. _This_ really hits the spot.”

Minghao found himself smiling. “I’m glad you like my cooking then.”

Another mouthful later, Jun let out, “Man, this really makes me miss home.”

“Hmm,” Minghao hummed, thinking. “Can you give me your mom’s phone number, sir?”

Junhui looked surprised. “What for? And stop calling me sir, Hao-ie.”

“I’ll try making her recipes for you,” Minghao replied nonchalantly as he took a dumpling from one of the lunchboxes.

“You don’t have to,” Junhui said back, rubbing the back of his head.

Minghao raised an eyebrow at him, “Don’t you want me to, sir?”

“I want to, of course,” Jun let out with a chuckle, “it’s food after all. It’s just that your busy with both dance and school. Don’t want to be a burden to you.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind,” Minghao told him, “I’ve been dying try new recipes anyway especially spicy ones. Your mom’s from Sichuan, right?”

“Thank you, Hao,” Junhui whispered.

Minghao gave him a small smile, “You’re welcome.”

They ate in relative silence after, with just the clicks of chopsticks against their plates. When it came to doing the dishes, Minghao was about to do it so that Jun could start again on his accounting but the manager insisted on helping him. So they did, side by side. Minghao soaped while Junhui rinsed. They wiped dry Minghao’s lunchbox set together while they left the plates from the store on the rack.

After Minghao put his things away, Jun’s mother’s number included, Junhui escorted him to the door leading to the shop proper. “Thanks again for the food, Hao Hao,” he said as he held the door open for the other.

“Oh damn,” Minghao said, one look at the windows. Rain hit against the glass panes, making those clacking noises as they did. “I left my umbrella at home.”

Jun sprinted back into the backroom after murmuring a quick, “Give me a sec.” He came back literally a few seconds later holding his denim jacket and umbrella. “Here,” he said, offering his belongings to Minghao.

The younger was about to argue but Jun didn’t really give him time to do so. The manager pressed the umbrella to Minghao’s hand firmly and then held the jacket open for him to wear.

“What about you?” Minghao asked as Junhui fussed over him, buttoning the jacket close.

“I still have my leather jacket and I’ll take my motorcycle later anyway,” Junhui muttered, “You need it more than I do.”

Minghao found himself blushing at the others caring nature but it left him feeling ecstatic as he made his way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all remember Adore U era Junhui almost grinding up to the helmet guy? Yep. Also, as an accounting student, I feel the need to include some of that in my fic gjsjkalkas


	11. Jeonghan

OFF-SHIFT 1: Jeonghan

Saturday. Jeonghan’s shift started 2PM on this particular Saturday. However, he found himself sitting on one of the vacant seats of carat cafe, fifteen minutes before 12NN.

Soonyoung was busy manning the counter-front along with Seungkwan, Minghao just disappeared to the backroom where Junhui was, and Chan wasn't going to clock in until around 5PM that day.

So Jeonghan sat down, sketchpad and pencil in hand. He occasionally looked out of the window as he lazily drew on the paper. Just his usual vague figures, lines and shadows, with minimal details. He had a few hours to kill, so why not draw?

But why was he so early, you ask? The reason just came through the door, once more casually dressed like yesterday. This time, he was wearing jeans and a white shirt, kind of like in a James Dean vibe.

"Hey," Jeonghan greeted him, with a smile as he put away his art supplies.

"Hey," the newcomer greeted back as he came nearer to the barista. "These are for you."

Seungcheol offered Jeonghan a bouquet of lilacs which he hid behind him as he came in. It was simple, just a few bunches tied with white ribbon.

Jeonghan grinned, unable to hide a blush at the sentiment, "Oh these are beautiful. Thanks, Cheollie. I’ll treat you hot cocoa next time."

“Beautiful flowers for a beautiful man."

Jeonghan gave a little laugh, "At least, they aren't roses."

"You've got a problem with roses?" Seungcheol asked with a chuckle of his own.

"No," Jeonghan said, smiling, "They're just way too formal and overrated. Give me a sec to borrow a vase from the backroom, then let's eat lunch together."

"Are you on your break?" Seungcheol inquired before the other took his leave.

Jeonghan shook his head, "No. I haven't clocked in yet. I’m not due until 2PM."

Seungcheol’s eyes widen and he clapped his hands. "That’s great!"

"What's so great about that?"

With a mysterious smile on his handsome face, Seungcheol responded with "You'll see."

Jeonghan took the other's arm and squeezed it gently with affection before heading to the backroom where Junhui and Minghao were about to eat. "Oh," he let out upon sighting the two, "Don't mind me. Let me just borrow a cup for these flowers."

Jeonghan moved quickly not to disturb the pair, grabbing a cup and filling it with water. Minghao and Jun needed some alone and time and he respected that.

"Put it by the desk, Hannie-hyung," Jun told him. Jeonghan nodded and proceeded to do so before leaving as he quickly as he could.

As the designated parent friend of the group, Jeonghan thought that Junhui and Minghao were suited for each other but too bad it was really just platonic, or so they claimed. It didn't stop him from teasing though, "Don't forget to use protection, kids." He was out before he could hear their retorts.

"What are Jun-hyung and Hao-hyung doing?" Seungkwan asked him, curious, as they met by the counter.

"They're just eating."

"Just eating?" Seungkwan frowned, "Well, that's boring. Good luck with lover boy. Be sure to tell me all the juicy details."

Jeonghan rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Good luck with Vernon."

The younger worker made a grimacing face and stuck his tongue out at the elder. Jeonghan just laughed and made his way to where Seungcheol as waiting.

"Jeonghannie, let's go to the park," Seungcheol beamed at him as he came near and took hold of his wrist, kind of like an oversized puppy.

"I thought we're going to have lunch?" Jeonghan’s brows furrowed in confusion.

"We are," Seungcheol said as he led both of them out, "but it's such a beautiful day and you aren't even working. I promise to bring you back just in time for your shift."

"How about you?" Jeonghan questioned, "And how are we going to go to the park in the first place?"

"I have work but I managed to free it up just for you," Seungcheol told him, "and to answer your second question..."

"You know," Jeonghan started, "I'm torn whether I should hit you or swoon..." His voice ran out as Seungcheol showed Jeonghan his motorcycle, with two helmets hanging from the handle bar. Then placed precariously on top of the seat was a huge basket of most likely food.

"Aren't you going a bit too overboard, Cheol?" Jeonghan asked, stepping back a little. "I mean did you really plan for a picnic?"

"Kind of," Seungcheol confessed, rubbing a hand on his nape, "but I kind of want to impress you too even if we just ended up in the cafe."

Jeonghan sauntered over the motorcycle and took a helmet. "Well, consider me impressed."

Seungcheol laughed and joined him, putting on the helmet of his own. He strapped the basket down and got on, Jeonghan joining behind him.

Of course, as his teasing nature would have him, Jeonghan placed his hands on Seungcheol’s hips rather than wrapping it around the torso normally.

"you sure you won't fall from that?" Seungcheol asked, smirking as he revved up the motorbike.

Jeonghan leaned in next to the other's ear and whispered instead, "I’m sure but who's to say I won't fall for you."

Seungcheol didn't answer but his reddened ears were evident to Jeonghan, who laughed and finally wrapped his arms around the other's torso.

They rode away in silence, enjoying the breeze against their fast pace. The midday sun warming up their skin, but the spring wind cooling it down. After ten minutes of watching tall buildings and dark cars disappear behind them, the two arrived at the park.

"Do you have an area in mind?" Jeonghan asked as he swung down the vehicle and removed his helmet.

"Yup." Seungcheol nodded before following the other's actions and unstrapping their basket of food. Smiling, he offered a hand and said, "Come on, I’ll show you. It's one of my favorite places to go to after a hectic day."

Jeonghan took his pinky instead but nonetheless let the other drag him to where ever.

Seungcheol led him down the path then onto the grassy area, until he settled under one particular tree that was near enough to overlook the man-made pond the park had but far enough from the prying eyes and loud noises of pedestrians who could disturb them.

"Come help me set up?" Seungcheol voiced out to the other who happily treaded to him to lay out the blanket.

They laid the gingham fabric down with Jeonghan commenting, "Seriously, Seungcheol? I’m beginning to think you're actually from the 50's."

Seungcheol just laughed as he set stones on the corners of the blanket, and the basket at the center of it. Removing his shoes, he sat down and patted the empty space behind him.

Jeonghan joined him, a bit wary but happy still as he placed his shoes next to the other's. "So what are we eating?"

Seungcheol grinned as he brought out plates and matching cutleries. Jeonghan could only watch then as the other brought out containers, and more containers of food. There were noodles, a thermos of soup, a pack of bread rolls, rice, veggies, meat, and sandwiches. It was this weird smorgasbord of Western and Korean cuisine. "We have cake for dessert too. I bought some from cafe earlier."

"Oh dear lord," Jeonghan muttered under his breath at the abundance.

"Is it too much?" Seungcheol suddenly shrank but Jeonghan placed his hand on his.

"A bit, but I’m flattered," Jeonghan confessed, "but there would really be a lot of leftovers."

Seungcheol smiled gently. "I originally planned to invite your coworkers too if we ate at the cafe. We can give them the leftovers. Would they mind?"

"Knowing all of them, they'd have no qualms over it. Food is food." Jeonghan chuckled once more, "What changed though? If you brought me here..."

Seungcheol grinned, "It's a beautiful day outside to spend together with a beautiful man. Besides, it's not like I could ask your coworkers to join us if their working."

Content, Jeonghan began taking some of the food to eat, Seungcheol joining him and pitching on which dishes to try.

"Did you cook this?" Jeonghan inquired amidst their meal.

"Besides the rice, no," Seungcheol said, laughing nervously, "I honestly can't cook. This is courtesy of my roommate."

"Compliments to the chef, then," Jeonghan replied, taking another bite, "So what's a successful man like you doing with a roommate?"

Seungcheol hummed, "Mingyu and I have been friends forever. And we're both clingy people so it made sense to room up. Also, I suck at chores. Mingyu does majority of it for me."

"Ah," Jeonghan remarked, "What an honest man."

"From what I know, he goes to the cafe regularly too," Seungcheol told him, "Really tall and model-like that comes somewhere between 5AM and 10."

"Hmm," Jeonghan began, "I can't put a face on it. he probably comes way before I clock in."

They continued their meal, telling more stories of Seungcheol’s clumsy and mysterious roommate. He didn't know what the other actually did for a living other than the occasional modeling gig. He knew Mingyu was an author but he was very hush hush regarding what he did with his writings.

Their tales continued on with Jeonghan recounting his short-lived plight as uni student and having a nightmare of a roommate. This time, he didn't even know his actual name at all other than the nickname Woozi and his crazy talent in music.

At this point, the food and plates were packed away. The two them sat sprawled upon the gingham blanket, yapping away the midday. When they ran out of stories to tell, they proceeded to gaze upon the fluffy clouds floating above them.

It lasted shortly though as Jeonghan remarked, "I’m sleepy."

He could tell that Seungcheol was smiling when he replied, "Then sleep."

Seungcheol sat up then patted his thighs. Jeonghan blinked wearily at him, the daze of the noon sun numbing him. "... Are you asking me to use you as a pillow?"

Seungcheol beamed at him. "I’m soft and warm and I’ll keep you safe as you sleep."

Normally, Jeonghan would be uncomfortable since this was new. Every bit of Seungcheol was, but the temptation of a soft pillow was overpowering that Jeonghan didn't even try fighting and plopped his head down on said thighs. Okay so they weren't soft, Jeonghan noted. They were hard and muscle-y. Jeonghan liked it. As soon as he laid on it, he felt himself succumbing to sleep, but before he did, he heard Seungcheol call him.

"Hey, Han?" The other hummed in response. "Is this a date?" Seungcheol asked, pausing a short while from stroking the other's hair. When did that start?

"Umm... is it?" Jeonghan yawned. "Don't stop."

Seungcheol continued, weaving his fingers through the other's dyed locks. "Sure, if that's okay with you."

"Hmm," Jeonghan softly moaned, "It's fine. I should kiss you then when we get back."

Seungcheol’s eyes widened in surprise but nonetheless answered, "I’ll be counting on it then." the other didn't reply anymore, finally fast asleep. Seungcheol carefully plucked his phone from where he placed it in the basket and snapped a photo of the gorgeous man on his lap, quickly setting it as his lock screen and home screen. Slowly, sleep had him in its grasp as well, but not before setting an alarm and making sure the valuables were at a safe place close to them.

They woke up a little past one o'clock, Seungcheol first before shaking the other awake. Together, they blearily packed up, still a bit sleep-addled until a fat drop of water slid down Seungcheol’s cheeks. "What the?" just as he looked up, the sky poured, an onslaught of rain.

"It was so sunny earlier!" Jeonghan shouted above the loud pitter-patter of rain, as they hurriedly packed their belongings and made a dash for the motorcycle.

"Damn it," Seungcheol exclaimed after nearly slipping on the wet pavement, "The weatherman said there was low chance of rains."

"The weatherman lies, Cheollie!” Jeonghan laughed as he helped the other up.

Jeonghan smiled so brightly then that Seungcheol swore he saw an angel. Then his heartbeats, they were louder than the rain the pounded against them as Jeonghan took hold of his hands, intertwining their fingers together. They ran faster than he ever did. Seungcheol had his breath knocked out of him as he watched Jeonghan drag him to his feet, on the way to his motorcycle. He watched the other throw his head back, laughing loud as their feet stomped against the concrete path. It was just as loud as his heart but much more melodious. Like the sounds of warmth, and home, and heaven. And when they finally got on board the motorcycle, Seungcheol was shivering, but not from the cold. It something else entirely.

They rode slowly of course. The roads were slippery as were they. Thankfully though, the sky cleared up of the sudden downpour.

It was past 2 when they arrived at the cafe, soaked but not dripping anymore, most of the water shaken off during the ride. Still, they were so cold. This time Seungcheol _is_ shivering from it.

A chorus of "Hyung!" erupted when the two of them stepped into the shop.

Seungkwan was the first to rush to Jeonghan, taking hold of his hand. "What happened? Are you okay?"

The rest of the staff present looked concerned too but Jeonghan shook his head. "We're fine. We just got caught in the rain," he explained as he made his way to the counter, "I have my uniform in the backroom but do any of you have spare clothes for Seungcheol?"

Seungcheol held up his hands, "I’m good, just take care of Jeonghan."

"Nonsense, lover boy," Seungkwan tutted at him, "We'll take care of you too."

From the counter, Soonyoung nodded. "I have my spare dance clothes. I think it will fit you."

"Great," Seungkwan said with a clap before giving Seungcheol a push to the bathroom's direction, "Go dry yourself there. we'll bring you clothes." When the other hesitated, Seungkwan rolled his eyes and grabbed Seungcheol’s hand. He pulled him through the bathroom and pointed to the hand dryer. "We don't have a blow dryer on hand so that will have to do," he commanded, "Now stay put and I’ll get you clothes."

A little bit scared of the barista's wrath if he disobeyed, Seungcheol bowed his head under the dryer. He ran his hands through his hair as the hot air blew on it. After a few minutes of the repeated motion, the door creaked open.

"Seungcheol, right?" Jun asked as he stepped in. "Here's your clothes and a towel."

Seungcheol stood up to face the other, nearly bumping his head on the dryer in the process. "Oh, thanks, uhh?"

"Just call me Jun," the manager told him, a small smile on his face, "Thanks for bringing back, Jeonghan-hyung safely."

Seungcheol gratefully took the clothes. "No problem. Besides, I promised to bring him back."

There was a shift in the atmosphere. Seungcheol couldn't tell what it was but Jun's smile grew wide.

"So do you like him?"

Seungcheol was sure he was blushing as he answered, "I think so?"

"Listen," Jun began, "We here at carat cafe are each other's family. Jeonghan-hyung might be older than all of us but that doesn't mean we won't protect him.”

Seungcheol resisted to gulp as the other continued, "All we ask is you treat him right, or else, you'll have the wrath of three martial artists." As if for comedic effect, he added, "Plus two idiots and one who will probably bore you to death."

All Seungcheol can do was nod.

Junhui beamed. "Now get dressed. I told Soonyoung to make you hot chocolate. Jeonghan told us it was your favorite."

Seungcheol’s mouth dropped. It was supposed to be his and Jeonghan’s secret.

The manager laughed, "Hey we don't judge. After all, our hot chocolate is the best in Seoul. Don't you agree?"

"Yeah," Seungcheol whispered, half genuinely and half out of fear of provoking Jun. It is really the best hot chocolate in Seoul. Believe him, he tried them all by this point.

The other exited the bathroom and Seungcheol was left to his own devices. Clothes in hand, he headed to one of the two cubicles and began to change. There were boxers, thoughtfully yet weirdly enough, included in set. The shirt was fine and loose enough. The track pants however, those were a little snug.

"Oh dear lord, those are some nice thighs," Seungkwan let out when Seungcheol stepped back into the shop. "You choose good, hyung."

The staff burst into tiny chuckles at the remark.

Jeonghan waved at him from one of the tables and Seungcheol made his way to him.

"You have nice thighs," Jeonghan told him as he sat down. He was dressed in his uniform and his hair dried too. "I thought they were pretty muscular when I slept on them earlier."

"Thanks," Seungcheol said, both for the odd compliment and the mug the other was handing him.

They sat, basking in silence as they took sips from their drinks.

"So," Seungcheol started halfway through his mug, "did you have fun?"

Jeonghan laughed, low and glorious. "That was the most fun I had in years! We should do that again, but without the rain. It's cold."

"I have to work harder to impress you then," Seungcheol grinned. "That reminds me, the basket is still outside. The food's probably still dry."

"I’ll go get it." before Seungcheol could protest, Jeonghan was already out to fetch the basket.

"Guys!" he called out as he stepped back into the store. "I’ve got food."

Every one of the staff present came rushing towards him, food as their ultimate inspiration. thankfully, there was no line to tend to and the few customers they had were busy minding their own business.

"Where's it from?" Soonyoung asked as he peeled away the gingham fabric covering the food.

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan supplied for him as he began setting out the containers. "These are really just our leftovers, but there's a lot."

"We don't care as long as its food," Seungkwan let out, picking up a mouthful of noodles. His eyes widened as he chewed. "This is really good, lover boy. You made this?"

Jun and Soonyoung nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Seungcheol laughed nervously, "I didn't. My roommate does all the cooking."

"Roommate?" Jun asked. His face was unreadable.

"Yeah, I have one. He's a close friend from way back."

"Just a friend?"

"Yeah."

The questions continued on as the staff ate. Seungcheol had long since finished his mug of cocoa but he remained stationary as the workers grilled him, Seungkwan and Soonyoung out of genuine friendliness but Seungcheol was wary of Jun. He supposed, it was understandable. The staff were family. It was like trying to impress the protective brother. That just meant Seungcheol would just have to work harder to get them to like him.

Of course, Jeonghan, who manned the counter while the others ate, noticed the hidden hostility of their manager and grinned internally. If Seungcheol was good enough for his family, he's good enough for him. That doesn't mean he doesn't have his own sets of teeth though if a time calls for it. He just liked having Seungcheol around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you so much everyone for supporting my work! I have bad news regarding updates though. Since I am in college, I am really busy and have little time to write. I have everything outlined already but still. So in short, updates will be on a bi-weekly basis as much as possible. Thank you!


	12. Soonyoung/Seokmin

OFF-SHIFT 2: Soonyoung/Seokmin

Soonyoung’s day passed as it would normally go, with cheerful, warm smiles and loud, comforting laughter.

It began with him coming at the café at 9AM. As usual, he went straight to his chess board in the corner of the shop, where he was met with a surprise. A move has already been made against him.

Well, that’s a damper on Soonyoung’s mood. He was hoping to catch a glimpse of his mysterious opponent now that he had an earlier shift. Turns out, he had come earlier to see this enigmatic player.

He sighed, disappointed, but nonetheless, he began to calculate his rebuttal. He simply advanced one of his pawns forward but after, he stayed at the table. Grabbing a napkin from one of the holder, Soonyoung wrote down a note.

_“I know you said you don’t want me to know who you are but I really want to meet you. I want to know who I’ve been playing with these last few months._

_So, let me make you a deal. If you win this round, I’ll back off. I’ll still play if you want but I won’t bother you about your identity._

_If I win, I want to see you perform in the Open Mic, in three weeks. I’ll be performing too._

_xx Hoshi”_

Soonyoung wasn’t actually sure which round they were in right now. He didn’t keep track as he preferred to savor in the novelty of just playing, a temporary relapse before work and not work. Throughout the experience of it all, he just found himself entrapped in the game. Piece by piece, every day he played against his invisible opponent until he knew that he had just to meet him, or her, he didn’t mind either. But he had to know who is this entity is, this person who was really good at chess and left matter-of-factly notes to him written on the brittle brown napkin. It was endearing.

Satisfied, he folded up his own and slip it under the removed pieces they had beside the board. It was a miracle really that no one bothered to play chess. So, it was really just Soonyoung and his player one. He was grateful.

As for the Open Mic itself, it was Carat Café’s 3rd Anniversary and in celebration, the staff will hold a live show. All of the eight employees would perform, whether in groups, duos, or solos. Besides that, customer participation was encouraged with a grand prize of a sizable check and one free drink from the café every day, for the rest of the year.

Throughout his shift, Soonyoung spent his time half-daydreaming. He wondered what his fabled competitor looked like. Would he have freckles? Would she wear glasses? What kind of music would he like? What kind of dance? On that topic, would she mind dancing with Soonyoung? Maybe a drink or two?

These questions and all other things ran around within his head as he poured cup after cup of coffee. It became a habit, to search for him, to search for her name. It became second-nature. Soonyoung wondered where he or she might be right now. Would he be laughing right now? Was she at work?

In between the questions and work, 10:10AM became 2PM, then 3:15, then finally 5PM. As promised, Seokmin came in to pick him up, dressed in civilian clothing.

“Soonyoung-hyung, why aren’t you clocked out yet?” the younger complained with a pout upon finding him still dressed in his uniform.

He gave him laugh. “I’m about to, Seokmin-ah. Just give me a sec.”

They smiled at each other before the other took a seat at one of the vacant chairs while Soonyoung went inside of their backroom. He punched in his time card and went straight to the locker containing his clothes for their hangout. Soonyoung made quick work of it, shimmying out of his slacks with suspenders into more comfortable denim jeans and slipped on a thin jacket. He blotted his face with an oil-control sheet and slapped on some lip balm before deeming himself good enough. It just a hangout really so he kept it simple.

“Okay, I’m ready,” Soonyoung announced as he emerged. “Seokmin?” The man in question stood across him, mouth agape and eyes wide. Soonyoung went over to him and waved a hand in front of him. “Yah, Seokmin-ah, are you okay?”

“Huh?” Seokmin took a step back as he returned to his senses, burning red. “Uhm, yeah, yes. I’m fine, hyu— What are you doing?”

Soonyoung inched closer to him and brought a hand to the other’s forehead. “You’re really red like a tomato, are you sure you’re not sick?”

Cue Chan and Junhui facepalming in the background.

Seokmin almost jolted from the elder’s touch and shifted his weight away from Soonyoung but he beamed widely, teeth and gum showing. “I’m fine, hyung. Let’s go?”

Seokmin grab his hands and led them out of the shop.

“So where are we going?” Soonyoung asked him. "Are we going to ride the bus or something?”

Seokmin just grinned wider and showed him to a yellow scooter. The other handed him a helmet.

“I didn't know you had a scooter,” Soonyoung stated as he put on the helmet, struggling with the buckle.

“Here, let me,” Seokmin said, gingerly pushing away the other's hands and fixing the strap for him.

“Thank you!” Soonyoung smiled at him, eyes slanting to upturned slits, his signature 10:10.

The two mounted the scooter. Seokmin grabbed both of Soonyoung’s hands from behind and wrapped in around himself.

“Hold on tight, hyung.” And he did.

Soonyoung watched as the city whizzed by around them, bright orange and yellow lights zooming past. the cold evening air met their faces, turning their skin pink. Soonyoung worried over the thinness of his jacket. It was good for a simple walk in the street but it was a tad bit colder today and they were on a scooter.

Soon enough though, they arrived. It was just a simple classic theater on the quieter parts of the city. Seokmin asked Soonyoung to dismount before he parked. The older waited for him by the entrance, rubbing his hands slightly to warm it up after the cool ride.

"Are you cold, hyung?" Seokmin asked, shrugging off his red jacket.

"No, no, no," Soonyoung insisted. "I’m fine. put your jacket back on."

His words fell unto deaf ears though as Seokmin wrapped the jacket around Soonyoung.

"It's okay," Seokmin comforted him, "I’m wearing a warm sweater. You need it more than I do."

So maybe Soonyoung blushed slightly at the gesture but brushed it off. The jacket was warm. He smiled at Seokmin, "Let's go get the tickets."

The two went in. They lined up and purchased their needed tickets. It was the kind where they had to choose their seats already, so they opted for somewhere around the back, but not too far from the screen. After, they headed to the concessionaire’s booth.

"What flavor of popcorn do you want to get?" Soonyoung asked, bringing out his wallet. "I’ll pay this time. You paid for the tickets."

"Hmm..." Seokmin pretended to deliberate on his choices, going as far as coming near the popcorn and intensely looking at it.

"Hurry up, you ass," Soonyoung slapped his arm. Both of them erupted into a fit of giggles before finally settling down to choose plain salted popcorn with a huge cup of coke to share.

"Can we get two straws?" Soonyoung asked the cashier as he handed his payment.

"I’m fine with sharing just one, you know," Seokmin told him once they were headed to the movie room itself. "Better for the environment."

"But that's like an indirect kiss, dude," Soonyoung explained as they made their way down the aisle to their seats.

Seokmin hit him teasingly on his arm, "You don't want to kiss me?"

Soonyoung rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless, "That's weird, dude, but maybe tonight if you’re lucky."

Seokmin stopped working for a moment, just standing and staring, mouth open. "Wait, are you serious?"

Soonyoung, who already sat down just winked and patted the seat beside him.

Seokmin shook his head and laughed, treading to the other.

"I’m so excited for this movie," Soonyoung shout-whispered to the other. "Thanks for inviting me, Seokmin-ah."

It showed, or so Seokmin noticed. He was busy watching Soonyoung rather than the movie itself. Actually, he already watched it the week before but Soonyoung whined about wanting to watch it too at work, so he decided to take the older out. And man was he grateful for it.

Seokmin watched as Soonyoung’s small eyes widen and sparkle as the movie played in front of them. The older barista would even lean in anticipation only to jolt back when something comes up.

In between all that, they ate their popcorn, mouthful after mouthful, and shared the large coke. Throughout, their hands touched a lot especially when they both reached in to get popcorn. Soonyoung just smiled at him when those happened but Seokmin swears, a surge of lightning raced down his spine whenever they did.

Soon enough though, the movie was finished. They filed out the movie room along with the other goers. Once they were in a more spacious area, Soonyoung began to take off Seokmin’s jacket. "Seriously Seok, thanks for the movie."

"Wait, wait," Seokmin halted his motions, "you don't think we're done are we? We're still getting dinner and visiting the amusement park."

"Oh," Soonyoung exclaimed, clambering to put the jacket back on. "Let's go then. Lead the way."

Seokmin smiled and offered his hand, bowing, "May I?"

Soonyoung laughed but took it anyway, intertwining his fingers with the other's. They came back out and went to where the scooter was park.

In that short distance, Seokmin’s heart was about to explode. Not only did Soonyoung hold his hand, but the older actually swung it between them.

"Where are we eating?" Soonyoung asked, letting go of the hand in favor of putting on the helmet.

"I don't know actually," Seokmin admitted, "What do you want to eat?"

"Hmm," Soonyoung hummed as he successfully slipped on the buckle, "I was thinking, maybe pizza and chicken?"

"Oh, I know where to eat," Seokmin buzzed, "Come on! You'll love it there hyung! They serve the best chicken."

Once more, Soonyoung laughed, "Knowing your love for chicken, I won't doubt that."

Soonyoung hopped on the scooter and wrapped his arms again around Seokmin. The journey to the chicken and pizza place this time was filled with laughter as the two half-shouted jokes to each other. Once, Seokmin even sped up jokingly that Soonyoung yelped and practically squeezed the life out of the younger's torso.

"I’ll stop hyung," Seokmin let out in between giggles, "You're killing me."

"Then stop trying to get us killed!" Soonyoung screamed from behind him.

In no time, they arrived at the shop Seokmin was talking about. It was a modest place with bright lights and checkered floors. Under Seokmin’s insistence, Soonyoung sat down at of the booths while the other proceeded to order. Shortly Seokmin arrived with a tray-full of chicken and a number.

"The pizza arrives in five minutes," Seokmin explained as he placed down the food. He slid into the seats in front of Soonyoung and gestures pointedly at the food. "Try it, I swear it's good."

Soonyoung grabbed a drumstick. It was hot but not too hot that it would burn him. Tentatively, he took a bite. Then another, and another, until he took another piece of chicken.

"Good, right?" Seokmin asked as he picked up a piece for himself.

Soonyoung nodded enthusiastically, as he tore upon the meat once more. They ate in relative silence, both of them busy stuffing their faces. The pizza arrived shortly, and Soonyoung took a slice. "So we're going to an amusement park later right?"

"Yeah," Seokmin affirmed before biting on to his chicken. "Why? You don't mind do you?"

"I don't," Soonyoung replied in between chewing. "Is just that this feels a lot like a date?"

Oh dear. He said it so casually that Seokmin just stopped eating. What?

"Hey, Soonyoung-hyung?" Seokmin called after a few seconds of processing what the other said.

Soonyoung hummed in response, "Hmm?"

"You do...," Seokmin started, wording it out slowly, "You do know that this is a date, right?"

"Oh." Then Soonyoung’s eyes widened as the fact dawned upon him. "Oh!"

Seokmin brows furrowed in question. "What did you think this was?"

Soonyoung laughed sheepishly, rubbing a hand behind his neck. "I honestly thought we were just hanging out."

The two fell quiet after that, no one bothering with their food until Seokmin broke the silence. "Now it feels weird."

"Oh no, don't be," Soonyoung reassured. "I’m just shocked and it really is funny 'cause Chan and Jun told me this was a date but I kept thinking it wasn't.”

"So?" Seokmin let out, prolonging the 'o'.

Soonyoung cocked his head to the side. "So what?"

Seokmin rolled his eyes but smiled, "So what do you think? Is this dating thing okay to you?

Soonyoung paused to think his answer before deciding to ask, "Do you like me?"

Now, Seokmin had to resist the urge to facepalm. "What do you think, hyung?"

"I don't know; why do you think I’m asking?" Soonyoung panicked. "I honestly never noticed."

Seokmin rolled his eyes once more, "Hyung, why do you think I always ask you to teach me how to use the espresso machine?"

"Uhh..." Soonyoung found himself dumbfounded, looking down to avoid the other's eyes. "I really thought you didn't know how."

Seokmin laughed, "Hey hyung, look at me." The older met his eyes and Seokmin grinned brightly, "I really like you, hyung."

Soonyoung responded with just a small smile, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I feel so dumb for not realizing. You mean all this time while I yapped on about the different settings on the machine, you knew?"

It was Seokmin’s turn to blush now. "Um, yeah. Sorry about that." He paused to look straight into the other's eyes. "So hyung, you haven't answered the question yet."

"What question?"

Soonyoung asked it with a straight face that Seokmin had to resist the urge to smack him.

Soonyoung laughed, "I’m kidding, I’m kidding." He turned serious as his laughter died down, but still smiling, he spoke, "I honestly don't mind. I’m not turning down your feelings but I’m not accepting it either."

He didn't honestly. He didn't know Seokmin even like him but Soonyoung shrugged internally. There's nothing wrong with giving the younger a shot. He knew he didn't like Seokmin that way but that could be change and Soonyoung is willing to welcome change. Besides, right now, he didn't like anyone besides an enigmatic chess player bent on _not_ meeting him. So there goes that.

"In short, I’m saying that you should take me out on more dates before I decide if I’m okay with it all." That surprised Seokmin, Soonyoung laughed. "Now eat up so that we can go to the amusement park and do date things."

Seokmin practically inhaled the food. Soonyoung chuckled at him before doing so.

"You have a little bit of sauce on your face," Seokmin pointed out just after they finished eating. Grabbing a piece of napkin, the younger stood up and bent over the table, dabbing the paper on the corners of Soonyoung’s lips.

Instead of blushing or stuttering like Seokmin expected, Soonyoung smiled and closed his eyes, letting the younger clean him up. Seokmin found himself staring at the cherry lips, leaning in.

"Let's go?

"Can I kiss you?"

They spoke simultaneously, and laughed too.

"Sorry, big boy," Soonyoung said between giggles, "You've got to earn it."

Encouraged, Seokmin offered his hand which the other gladly took, and practically dragged him out to his scooter. They spent the rest of the night just playing and flirting when they arrived at the park. Unfortunately, they won no prizes no matter how hard they tried so the two opted to just enjoy the rides instead.

It was almost 11PM when they headed to their last ride, the ferris wheel.

"Not to be a stereotypical teenager with curfew," Soonyoung began, "But I have to do choreos tomorrow, so I have to go home after this."

Seokmin beamed, "No problem, I can take you."

They board the ride's cabin, when it became their turn, and sat by side. They sat in comfortable silence as the rose higher and higher. The people below them looked like ants, and lights blurred from beneath them. Outside, the tall buildings of Seoul still met the sky high above them, but in this moment, they were tall too, untouchable. Or so it felt like for Seokmin at least, absolute bliss as Soonyoung looked out of the cabin's window, fascinated. Seokmin was content just watching him.

"Hey Seok," Soonyoung called as he turned to the other and smack. A kiss on the cheek. Quick and fleeting. "Thanks for today."

Soonyoung took the others hand, intertwining with his own. He admired the view outside as the ride began to go down. Meanwhile, Seokmin sat rigidly still, at lost for words as his eyes flitted from the intertwined hands and Soonyoung himself. Needless to say, the kiss, albeit on the cheek, shocked him.

In fact, it shocked him so much that Seokmin’s mind went on auto-pilot, only coming back to his senses when he sat on the scooter, parked outside of Soonyoung’s apartment building while the other dismounted.

"Thanks for today, Seokmin-ah," Soonyoung said as he unbuckled the helmet and passed it to the other. He also took off Seokmin’s bright red jacket and held it open for the other to wear.

Seokmin grinned widely, "I’ll see you on Monday, then?"

"Yeah," Soonyoung replied, "I’m not teaching you the machine again, though."

Seokmin laughed but started up the scooter to go home.

Soonyoung waved from behind him and made his way to his flat as soon as the other turned down a street. He really enjoyed today, so much that he had almost forgotten he was still pining over his mysterious player one.


	13. Wonwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm so uni happened but we're on break now so yay! I was supposed to update yesterday but then I forgot lol

SHIFT 11: Wonwoo

DAY START

Monday early morning brought forth a change to their schedule. Usually, he’d pick up a book after setting up. Instead, Wonwoo picked up a cup. He began making Mingyu’s impossibly sweet Americano even if before he arrived and once Wonwoo was satisfied, he sat down opposite to where the other usual place.

“Good morning, Wonwoo!” Just in time, like clockwork, Mingyu arrived. Once more, he looked immaculate. “Wonwoo?”

The barista waved from where he was seated with a huge grin on his. “Over here!”

“You made my drink already?” Mingyu asked as he made his way over, hands in the pockets of his brown coat and sling bag worn across him.

“Yeah,” Wonwoo replied eagerly, practically bouncing, “Sit down. I want to tell you something.”

“You seem excited this morning,” Laughing, Mingyu did as he was told, settling down his belongings too. “What about the payment though?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“So what do you want to tell me?” Mingyu prompted, bringing out his laptop.

Wonwoo took in a deep breath, “It replied.”

Mingyu scrunched his eyebrows. “Who?

“Venus!” Wonwoo said it as if it was the most obvious thing, while his face broke out into a huge grin.

“Oh really?” Mingyu’s eyes grew comically large, almost like bad acting, “Oh really? What did it say?”

“So I took your advice,” Wonwoo began, leaning forward as he did, “and wrote to it ten pages’ worth of analysis and a whole page of suggestions.”

The author laughed, short yet full. “Yeah it was really long.”

“What?”

Mingyu leaned back, looking away while scratching the back of his neck. “I meant that it must have took Venus a long time to read considering it was ten pages and all. Don’t mean anything weird by it.”

Accepting the answer, Wonwoo continued, “I honestly did not expect that it would read it. It must get a lot of emails. Maybe It's just dumb luck. Nonetheless, I’m grateful.”

“So what ideas did you tell it?” Mingyu asked before sipping from his drink.

The beaming grin turned coy. “Why are you asking? Planning to put it in your book?” Wonwoo teased.

“Nope.” This time it was Mingyu’s turn to smile widely, prominent canines glinting in the café’s ambient lighting. “Just curious. So tell me?”

Wonwoo pretended to think, humming and putting a finger against his chin, before grinning once more. “Tell me about your book first.”

Mingyu pouted. “I can't its top secret,” he whined, “Editor's decree.”

“Okay fine,” Wonwoo replied, with a half-meant eye-roll “Anyway, I told it in terms of prompts really. Or not really prompts but like started pieces of fiction that I never finish.”

“Oh?” Mingyu looked genuinely surprised. “They were good...” He paused to take a sip of coffee, “Or at least I bet they are. you should try to write your own novel.”

“I can't, really. I tried to before but I never get past the few thousand words,” Wonwoo confessed, looking down at his hands clutched loosely on top of the table. He looked up to the other, eyes locking. With a gentle smile, he spoke, “You know when you have this entire world and story in your head and when finally try writing it down, the words just don't come out? Or you lose the inspiration for it? That happened all the time to me.”

Mingyu clicked his tongue. “Ah, I know the feeling.” He sat back looked up, recounting, “Before I penned my first novel, I wrote fanfiction.” He giggled, “It's weird I know but I wrote anyway. So I have like this really rad idea for a fic, never before seen, and I started writing.” Mingyu moved his hands a lot while talking, Wonwoo noticed. “But halfway through I just kind of gave up. This happened plenty of times to me too.

“So anyway, I took creative writing as an elective in high school and there I learned the most arguably best tip,” Mingyu paused for dramatic effect, “Make. Outlines. Like everything down, all your ideas, then arrange it into the order you want it to be. If something doesn't fit in the storyline, keep it to the side for future use.

“Then as for writing itself, I kind of set like really low targets. Like " _I need to write ten words today even if I don't want to."_ It helps a lot. Think of as a favor to your future self who would have appreciated you for writing early on. And sometimes once you force yourself to start, the words come out easy after.”

There was a moment of peaceful silence before Wonwoo whispered, “You're really passionate about this thing huh? Writing?”

Mingyu smiled, earnest and no teeth. “Yeah, it's both my outlet and my lifeline.”

“You're really lucky you get to be published,” Wonwoo commented, “Not a lot of people are able to that I think. My professor told us about it back when she was a struggling author.”

Mingyu practically jumped out of his seat. “It's basically every author's nightmare to get scammed by a publisher. It's scarier than horror stories! Thankfully, my editor's really nice.” Mingyu leaned back as he calmed down. “As long as I pass on time, I’m good to go. She offers really good advice too.”

Wonwoo smirked teasingly, “So fanfiction?”

Mingyu moaned, placing his hands over his ears as he did. “Embarrassingly enough, yes. I mean my love for writing started with reading books but come preteen years, I was a wreck,” he recounted, “It began when I realized that homosexuality was a thing and oh these two characters would be great together. It was so badly written!” At this point, the author was blushing so red, Wonwoo found it adorable. “The storytelling was stale with dialogue tags everywhere. There's a hella lot of original characters, which would have been nice if they had substance to them. The plot is all over the place. Then there's severely inaccurate smut somewhere there. I eventually deleted it from the internet but I’m pretty sure it lurks in the deeper recesses of my old computer.”

“Smut?”

Mingyu didn’t even need to look up at him to know that Wonwoo’s face had an annoying smirk plastered on it. “Stop it. I was a sexually frustrated boy.”

Wonwoo smirk only grew. “How about now?”

“No comment,” Mingyu said as he glared at the other, not really meaning it though. “How about you?”

“Was I a sexually frustrated boy too? All I’m going to say is no.” Wonwoo winked.

Mingyu swore he was going to explode from the action but he managed to hide it with a smirk of his own. “I was going to ask if you wrote or read fanfiction but I suppose that works too. You must have a dirty mind, Wonwoo-ssi.”

“I’m pretty sure you didn't intend to ask that.” The barista propped his arms on the table, leaning forward. “Just Wonwoo’s fine, by the way.”

Mingyu held up both his hands. “You caught me, Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes but smiled fondly. “To answer your question, yes, I did. Read that is. I got so frustrated after reading this particular book. Don't ask, I forgot what it was.” Wonwoo made a wild gesture with his hands as he spoke, “but I was so frustrated because the two characters didn't end up together like they should so I began searching the internet for what-if scenarios and lo and behold, fanfiction! It was kind of how I realized that I was gay too. Straight smut made me really uncomfortable. Turns out gay slash was way better.”

Mingyu laughed, light and airy, “That borders on too much information but dude, same.”

The atmosphere quieted down once more when Wonwoo contented himself by humming and Mingyu typing away at his laptop.

“You know,” Mingyu started after a few minutes, “You never got around to saying what Venus replied to your email.”

“Oh yeah.” Wonwoo’s eyes grew as the realization dawned upon him. “It thanked me!” He exclaimed. “That's just it but then a few hours later, I receive an email from it. Turns out it took time to read through everything. It went through every point I made regarding the themes and symbolisms of its work.” Wonwoo made hand motions once more as he told his story, “It replied to each of them. Then it said my ideas were really good. It was struggling that day with its writing but it said that it helped! Then get this!”

“What?”

Wonwoo all but squealed. “It sent me a passage from its current book, only about two thousand words. It asked me to beta it for it so I did. I sent back my thoughts and suggestions for improvements and it said that it was so satisfied by it that it asked me I could it again sometimes.”

“And you agreed,” Mingyu urged, “You agreed, right?”

“Of course, I did! I’d be a fool not to!”

“So what his new book about?” the author prodded. “I mean, its new book.”

“I can't really say for certain but the part I read seemed to be about the main character's first relationship,” Wonwoo recalled. “Regardless, I know it will be a masterpiece. All of Venus' works are. I’m still not over Deeper and Deeper.”

“Same,” Mingyu agreed with the other, “It's so sweet right? And you'd think that the title is about falling deeper in love but it actually meant deeper in debt.”

Wonwoo laughed loudly. “Yeah. The story telling of Deeper and Deeper is just so captivating and humorous,” he said, calming down, “It really gives off this mix of coming of age and college AU vibe. It's really light-hearted but that one scene Bum breaks down was really heart wrenching and relatable. Then there's the fact that he went to a smaller college. I’m not saying that smaller colleges are bad. It's just that it's portrayed badly in some media but Venus presented it fairly.”

“Right? I mean all colleges and universities in South Korea are good but I don't think the lesser known ones get the attention they deserve,” Mingyu voiced out before downing the rest of his Americano, “There are some really great institutes but they don't get the backing they need because of the more established schools hogging the system.”

“It's another thing I like about Venus. It writes romances but at the same time it introduces the readers to social problems when analyzed,” Wonwoo quipped, “Like it's good if you want to have like that _kilig_ feel but it's good for analysis too because of all the symbols hiding in plain sight.”

“ _Kilig_?” Mingyu cocked his head to the side in question. “I never heard of that word before.”

“It's a borrowed word I encountered,” the barista explained, “and there's no direct translation to our language but it essentially means the thrill you get when encountering something romantic. It's like giddiness, goosebumps and the butterflies over something are compressed to a single word.”

“Hmm, that's an idea,” Mingyu hummed.

“What?”

Mingyu grinned widely as he answered, “A bilingual bi boyfriend for the story I’m writing.”

“BBB!” Wonwoo shouted out of the blue. Mingyu almost fell from his seat.

“Wonwoo, what the hell?” Mingyu demanded as he scooted back into place as the other guffawed and clapped his hands.

“Bilingual Bi Boyfriend, BBB,” Wonwoo explained when his laughter died down.

Mingyu tried to glare at him but ended up laughing as well. “You know you look so serious but you’re actually a giant goofball.”

Wonwoo nodded. “I get that a lot. Everyone I know is always so surprised when they get to know me.”

“I think it’s the eyes,” Mingyu pointed out, both literally and figuratively, “They’re really sharp. Not to mention, you have this resting bitch face.”

Wonwoo smacked him on the bicep before changing the subject completely, “So you still aren't gonna tell me what your book is about? How can I help you if I don't know what you are writing about?”

“Trust me, you're helping,” Mingyu let out with a giggle, “and like I said it's a secret. Of course, I’ll send you a copy when I finish it. Besides, you already know it's going to be gay.”

“Well duh. Can't you at least share to me a snippet?” Wonwoo persisted.

“Umm...” One look at the other, Mingyu decided, “Sure. give me a sec to find one I like then I’ll read it to you.” He scrolled through his word file, words upon word against the white page, before settling down to a particular line. " _He loved vibrancy. Red. Purple. Blue. All stark against pale surface. Orange, pink, and green blending together, bleeding, fighting… But what he didn't know, white was better. He wanted to be painted in that color. White, as pure as the snow, as the clouds, and the blank canvasses that lined the room. His face, his lips, his body. He wanted it to be in his color and be enveloped by it._ So that’s it. Any thoughts?”

“... that's not really helpful but,” Wonwoo admitted “I assume the person is an artist.”

Mingyu shrugged, face passive as he looked away. “Could be.”

“One of my coworkers is a fine arts major,” Wonwoo informed the other, “You actually saw him last Saturday.”

“Oh the one with the cute mullet and large eyes?”

Wonwoo chuckled, “Yeah that one and he'd kill you if you tried to flirt with him.”

Mingyu grinned, leaning forward, “But he looks so sweet and innocent.”

“I highly recommend that you don't say that in his presence,” Wonwoo advised. “But anyway, if your characters need art advice, you could ask Minghao. He's nice once you get to know him but he bites when he needs to.”

Mingyu laughed. “I’ll take note of that. It's good to have actual people as reference versus scouring through the internet just to depict a scene or a person accurately. Of course, I can turn to you if I need facts about writing a beautiful person, right?”

“Of course,” Wonwoo returned confidently, fixing his shirt collar as exaggeration. “I’ll even throw in some tips to writing a literature major and barista too if you want.”

“Done deal.” Mingyu held out his hand which the other shook. His hand is nice, Mingyu noted. “But hey, the favor is returned if ever you want writing tips for your own story. Or if you want to write about a hot person.”

“Yeah thanks,” Wonwoo deadpanned, gripping tighter the other’s hand.

“Ah,” Mingyu winced, “Please let go. It hurts.”

Wonwoo did with a laugh. Mingyu joined him shortly.

“Hey, this is really forward,” Mingyu began when their laughter died down, “but do you mind making this a daily thing?”

“This?”

Mingyu blushed, suddenly embarrassed of himself. “You know, talking in the morning, with coffee? And maybe a muffin too if we get a bit hungry... or maybe just being in each other's company in general. You’re a really nice person to be with.”

“Sure,” Wonwoo answered nonchalantly, but he was sure he was a little pink too. “Both are fine. Do you mind if I study tomorrow though, while we are talking? I’ll have an exam on Wednesday and I really need to review.”

“That's okay!” Mingyu replied, maybe a bit too eagerly. “I can try to help you too if you need to.”

Wonwoo thanked him before standing up, dusting off the invisible dirt on his uniform. “Anyway, I need to go back to the counter, Jeonghan-hyung’s going to arrive any minute now.”

“Okay,” Mingyu said as he began packing up, “I need to go to anyway. Thanks for today too.” Wonwoo took the empty cup and wiped the table as the other put away the laptop. “Wait the payment for the Americano?”

Wonwoo smiled, small, gentle, genuine. “Keep it, my treat. I wouldn't be able to talk to Venus if it weren't for you.”

“I’ll put it in the tip jar anyways.”

They made quick work of cleaning up after themselves that soon enough, it was as if Mingyu hasn’t been in the place, save for the tips that increased by 5,000 won.

“See you tomorrow, Won,” Mingyu waved at him from the door.

Wonwoo smiled, “See you!”

The rest of the day, three different co-workers and two regulars noticed that he actually had emotions, as Wonwoo pressed on the rest of his shift with a grin on his face. Lee Chan, who was scheduled earlier than usual, was pleased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> am i projecting myself and my thoughts o this fic? yes, yes i do. also i should really take gyu's advice lol


	14. Seungkwan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should be happy. He was always happy.  
> Yet by some sick twist of fate he wasn't.  
> Well he was human after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look an update! Thought that I'd post since I haven't touched this fic for like a month due to classes. I should really get some more writing done hnnng and oh dear. I'm lowkey scared of this chapter. Things are starting to escalate.  
> Also, though this is written in English, the boys speak Korean. _If the text is written like this, it means they're speaking in English **If it's like this, it's a text message or similar**_

SHIFT 12: Seungkwan

Seungkwan came in at 10am, his normal shift.

Jeonghan greeted him as usual, "Good morning, Kwannie!"

From Minghao was his quiet nod.

There was Chan’s routine teasing too. he'd always find something to pick at. "What a miracle! You're here on time, hyung."

Usually, Seungkwan would have a witty retort, but today, he was just so out of the loop. With barely a wave in greeting, he went straight to the backroom to change. As he buttoned his shirt, words swam in his head.

 _" **We're coming to visit.** "_ Four words.

He shouldn’t be worried, right? It was just a visit, right? There was nothing wrong.

But when he opened his messages that morning, those four words sat at the tippy-top. Ever since, it filled him with dread. Seungkwan couldn't even think of a reason why he would feel that. Nonetheless, he gritted his teeth through it. He had a job to do. He'll be fine.

He plastered a smile on his face, not necessarily fake but rather it was just smaller than his usual wide grin. Seungkwan went to his station at the cash register and began taking orders alongside with Jeonghan; Chan and Minghao busy with preparing the drinks behind them. He was twenty-two for goodness' sake. He'd make it through this.

Or so he thought.

"Kwannie?" Jeonghan called out from beside him.

Seungkwan hummed in acknowledgement as he wrote down an order.

"Are you okay?"

The younger snapped his head to face him. "I am. What made you say that?" Okay, so maybe that came out a little bit too strong. Both Chan and Minghao paused to look at him.

Jeonghan pointed to the cup Seungkwan was holding. "That's the fifth drink you'd butchered. The customer asked for half-sugar, not full."

Embarrassed, Seungkwan turned his gaze forcefully back to the cup he held and scribbled down the correction. "I swear, I'm fine," he murmured under his breath.

"Hyung," Chan placed a hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder, "We're going to lose sales by this point. I’ll take over here."

He supposed it was the truth. Chan always spoke bluntly and he teased an awful lot but he meant well. Sighing, Seungkwan gave up his position by the register and resigned himself to cleaning duty instead.

Minghao took his hand and gave it a squeeze as Seungkwan passed by him on the way to the backroom. "We won't tell Sir Jun. It was just a mistake and both of you seem stressed as it is."

Seungkwan muttered a small thanks and left to collect the cleaning supplies they had. He didn't really like cleaning but it was sort of therapeutic too. It was a chance to clear his mind through the mind-numbing motions of mopping, scrubbing and wiping.

He began with grabbing a spray of disinfectant and a rag. He cleared out all the vacant tables and wiped the down the surface. There weren't a lot of tables to clean though so after, he quit and proceeded to mop the floor.

Back and forth. Back and forth. He was careful not to step on the wet patches. Back and forth, don't forget the yellow wet floor sign for the customers. Back and forth.

_" **We're coming to visit.** "_

Seungkwan worked as fast as he could. After mopping, he'd clean the bathroom. The bathroom was safe. Here, on the main store area, he could feel stares. He wasn't sure if it was real or just imagined but he wouldn't take the chance.

Barely saying a word as he passed his coworkers, he took his bucket and mop to the bathroom. Quickly padding over before anyone could see tears spill from his eyes. As soon as the door closed behind him did the waterworks began. He stood in front of the mirror and one look at himself, he choked backed his cries, mouth open in a silent scream.

There was a knock on the door, probably a customer. It was curious why a customer would knock but nonetheless, it gave him time to splash water on himself. He quickly took a rag from hanging from his waist. At least he could pretend that he was cleaning instead of crying.

The door squeaked open. "Seungkwan?" It was a voice he wasn't expecting to hear. It wasn't even a welcomed voice.

Seungkwan pretended not to hear, continuing his farce of cleaning.

"Seungkwan."

It came from right beside him. So Seungkwan looked up and through the mirror, he saw him, plain as day and the poor bathroom lighting casting soft shadows on his foreign features.

"Why are you here?" Once more, it came out of his mouth a tad bit too aggressive. Give him a break. He wanted to be alone in this small bathroom to cry his heart out over something he can't even comprehend why'd he be upset over it. Now here was this insistent bug who only ordered from him and spoke badly about Seungkwan with his boyfriend.

The man, Vernon, held up his hands. Seungkwan fought the urge to roll his eyes over him. "I mean no harm."

"Why are you here?" Seungkwan repeated, not bothering to look at him but preferring to actually go back to cleaning.

"I was just curious..." He heard the other say. "You seem upset earlier."

Seungkwan snapped his head to face him and narrowed his eyes. It didn't matter if his own were red from crying. "Are you stalking me?" He felt his misery and confusion morph into anger. "Look, I don't need your pity! Why are you always here? You only order from me and you deliberately delay ordering until I was the one managed the counter! What the frick-frack is your problem? Leave me alone! _Stop jogging me_!"

He poured out his emotions. For a moment, he saw only this boy, forgetting why he was crying earlier but crying for an entirely different reason. Just all of his frustrations piling on top of each other finally spilling over.

Vernon looked red in the face but he opened his mouth, " _Jogging_?"

"Yah!" Seungkwan restrained himself from hitting a customer. "Out of everything, I said that's what you pick up on, you son of a biscuit?! I don't know English okay but I’m not an idiot! I know you and your boyfriend gossip about me in English and I don't know why you'd do it but I know you're talking about me. I always hear you say my name! Here it is in plain Korean, stop judging me!"

"Oh, you meant _stop judging_." Vernon let out a little laugh. if this was an anime, Seungkwan would have had a tick mark on his temple. Vernon continued, "I swear that's all a misunderstanding."

"Then why are you still here?!" Seungkwan let out, exasperated. At this point, he was just too drained.

Vernon patted himself over before finally producing a handkerchief from his back pocket. He offered it to Seungkwan, saying, "I saw you earlier. It was as if you were just holding back until you came here. You were always so bubbly and happy but you seemed empty earlier."

"Well, fun fact! I get upset too!" Once more Seungkwan erupted to tears, looking down to at least save him some dignity.

Vernon pressed the handkerchief to the other's hand. "Seungkwan, hey. Can I call you that?"

"Why the frick not?" he replied, voice low and raspy, "You were already calling me that in the first place."

When Seungkwan didn't turn to face him, Vernon took it upon himself to wipe away his tears, bending his knees a bit to see Seungkwan from below.

"What are you doing?" Seungkwan asked him. "Also, wouldn't your boyfriend get mad at you?"

"I don't want to see you upset," Vernon whispered, slightly surprised that Seungkwan didn't stop him. "And for the record, Joshua’s not my boyfriend."

Seungkwan didn't speak. He just let the other wipe his face. He was gentle, he noticed.

"I really like it when you're happy, you know?" Vernon said after a few minutes of silence. "You're like this ray of sunshine lighting up the place, but I guess the sun needs to set too."

Seungkwan didn't reply.

"If you want someone to listen, I’m here. I promise, I won't judge and I truly do care for you even if it doesn't feel that way."

Seungkwan didn't know why. Perhaps, he just wanted someone to listen without fussing. He knew without a doubt that Jeonghan and the others would fuss if he decided to share to them. Well he will, in time. He didn't know why but Seungkwan reached behind Vernon and locked the door. They'd been here for a few minutes already and a lot of the customers know that the staff are openly gay. They're probably thinking they’re doing the dirty already or something so what's the difference a locked door would do?

Seungkwan sat down on the floor, crisscross apple-sauce. As he did, Vernon watched him with curious eyes. Seungkwan leaned against the tiled bathroom wall, never minding that it was cold. He motioned for the other to sit too, patting the empty space beside him.

"Nothing leaves this bathroom, you got that?" Seungkwan threatened, as the other sat down, "Or else..."

"Yeah, I got it."

"Don't speak," Seungkwan snapped at him. "You don't get to tell your boyfriend too."

"He's not boyfriend." Seungkwan shot him a look. "Yeah okay, shutting my mouth now." Vernon ran his fingers across his lips, like pulling a zipper.

Seungkwan took a deep breath and let it out. "Look, I don't know why I’m crying. All these feelings just this awful mix of sadness, loneliness, anger, confusion and all that jazz. Then there's this nagging feeling that like I’m not enough. I’m not. I’m always lacking something. I'm never good enough despite how hard I try.”

A sigh then Seungkwan continued, “I try to be positive, sure. I try to be strong but there are really times like now that are just so triggering that I end up just breaking down. Turns out I’m not even strong enough. I have this amazing support group behind me, I know. But sometimes, you just want to be alone with your feelings. you want to be alone to process your thoughts. You don't want to bother others at first, just taking time to yourself. That's why I didn't want Jeonghan-hyung and the others to worry. I’ll talk to them but in time."

The barista looked up, trying to count the specks of white on their tiled ceiling. "I honestly don't know why I’m crying,” he confessed. “It was like everything I tried not minding just bubbled over. The message I received earlier was the trigger. My friends from Jeju messaged that they're coming to Seoul to visit. It's supposed to be this happy thing but all I feel is gnawing feeling that I have nothing to show them for. Look, I left Jeju when I was thirteen. I came here to be a reality star or something, but that fell through. I boasted to them that I was going to learn English. Don't look at me like that.” Seungkwan flicked the Vernon’s wrist when the other stared at him.

“It was big deal back then,” Seungkwan explained, “but now I absolutely can't speak a word of it. I can sort of read, sure. But it's just not enough. I can barely understand what you were saying earlier. I don't know. I’m just upset." He covered his eyes and gave a humorless laugh, “And all over such a little stupid thing.”

By this point, Seungkwan’s body exhausted all the tears he could give. Both him and Vernon remained silent, with just Seungkwan’s dry heaving filling the room. Vernon was running his hand up and down on Seungkwan’s back. Seungkwan didn't know when it started but he appreciated it.

"Can I speak now?" Vernon’s voice was low and tentative. Seungkwan just nodded his consent. So Vernon began. "It’s not stupid if it made you feel this way. Everybody feels differently but just because you feel different from what others would expect doesn't mean your feelings are invalid. And the frustration that you feel it's normal. You are beautiful and you are loved. You might think you are not enough, but you are much more than enough.”

There was a pause but Vernon spoke, with awe laced in his voice, “You're all I never needed. This sounds cheesy I know, but yes, I need you. We all need people, all in different ways. Life would be different without you. No barista could ever make me smile like you or announce my name in that beautiful voice. And all your flaws, all that you think makes you lacking, those are your charms, Seungkwan. It’s what makes you. It makes you human. If your friends don't see that, then I don't think their real friends at all.

You could see it in Vernon’s eyes, his sincerity, twinkling brown ones. Seungkwan instead heard it through his words. “And look at you now, you're not a reality star but you are this amazing barista,” Vernon told him, “You are able to make your customers happy and joke with them unlike the others would. You make me happy. You are surrounded by all your friends, your family away from home.

“You are incredibly blessed Seungkwan and I’m so much more blessed that I am here to say this to you, because this is what I would've needed to hear back then. Life is not a race, Seungkwan, so don't compare your life to other's. Just live it happily, as you always do. And not pretend happy but really happy."

Seungkwan laughed, honestly this time or at least he tried to. His voice was still raspy. "Well, that was sappy."

Vernon laughed for both of them. "Sorry. I know it's all-over the place."

"It's fine."

Seungkwan just focused on his breathing. In and out. Vernon rubbed small circles on his back, comforting.

"I still need to clean the bathroom," Seungkwan announced after a moment of silence.

Vernon stood up and offered a hand to him. Seungkwan let himself be pulled up and with a shaky hand, he reached for the mop's handle while Vernon took the rag left hanging on the sink.

"Come on, I’ll help you," he said, "We'll be faster together."

Seungkwan pursed his lips but ultimately pointed to the toilet. "I’ll take this one. You take the urinal and the sink."

They made quick work of it. Seungkwan mopped the floor and scrubbed clean the toilet. Vernon disinfected the sink, mirrors and urinal. Shortly, they finished.

"You should wash yourself up," Hansol told him, grabbing the cleaning supplies, "I’ll take this back to your coworkers. Jeonghan, right?"

"Yeah."

Vernon smiled. "I actually need to go as soon as I return this. I’m late for my classes." He reached into his pocket and produced a bright yellow rubber duck. "Here."

Seungkwan’s eyebrows furrowed. "What's this?"

"That's Mr. Ducky." He said it as if it was an obvious thing in the world. Seungkwan just stared at him. "He's my substitute. Mr. Ducky is a squishy friend. If you ever need to just squeeze something, squeeze him. If you need to just vent out, then tell him all about what plagues you. He's a good listener."

Seungkwan poked him on the forehead but took the rubber duck. "You're weird."

Hansol waved at him, or at least he tried to with one hand holding the mop while the other held the bucket. Seungkwan opened the door for him.

"I’ll see you tomorrow, Seungkwan."

Seungkwan sighed as the other left. He gave the duck a testing squeeze. It let out a ridiculous squeak. He rolled his eyes but smiled nonetheless. He set it down on the sink's ledge and splashed his face with cold water. Seungkwan looked at the mirror and gawd was he a mess. His skin was blotchy and puffy. His eyes were clearly bloodshot. Well, that's a lost cause. He straightened up his clothes instead and flattened his hair the best he can.

With a deep breath, he stood behind the door. At his exhale, he pulled back the handle. He walked out with his head down. For sure his co-workers we're worried. He felt himself being engulfed in a hug as soon as he took a step, tight and warm. Then, he felt another pair of arms, then another, another, and another. Chan, Jeonghan, Soonyoung, Minghao, and Jun. They were this big bundle of limbs. Seungkwan felt safe.

“Guys, I’m fine. Or at least, I’ll be fine anyway.”

One by one they broke away. Soonyoung ushered Chan back to the counter where people were queuing once more. Minghao patted his arm before taking his leave. Jun and Jeonghan remained.

"Take the day off, darling," Jeonghan whispered to him. Pressing a kiss to his temple.

Jun kissed him too, at the opposite side. "Chan called me. If you need time, go on take it and when you're ready, we will be here for you. All of us.”

Seungkwan approached them each with a tight hug. "Thank you,” he murmured.

Silently, he padded to the backroom, changed into his day-to-day clothes and clocked out. It was a little past twelve. He spent an hour in the bathroom with Hansol. He barely worked today and he doubted he'd be able to for another six hours. He was just not fine today.

But that's okay. He was human. There are really just days when you are vulnerable and you need to heal. Seungkwan knew that this was that day.

And he knew he was going to be happy too, like usual. Just not right now. Right now, he just needed to be upset and get over it.

He should bake a cake tomorrow. By bake, he meant totally coerce Mingyu into making one. He'd pay him of course. He just wanted to give cake to his family and to Vernon too. It was the least he can do for today.


	15. Jun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Umm so you might get confused... some chapters like this one and the prev, overlap, so some events are repeated. they're told from another perspective tho and may be glossed over

SHIFT 13: Jun

Jun was just fresh from the shower when his phone began to blare loud rings. It was vibrating on the bathroom counter, an incoming call.

He wondered who it might be. Mostly the only ones who called him were his co-workers. Wrapping a towel around his lower half, he sashayed the short distance and picked up the phone. He was right. Chan was the one calling.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"Jun-hyung!"

"What is it?" Jun began to worry. There was distress laced in the younger's voice. "Channie, what's wrong?"

"It's Seungkwan-hyung," Chan whispered, "He's upset and probably crying in the bathroom."

"Do you know what happened to him?" Jun asked the boy.

"No, but every one of us here is worried. He's been messing up the orders earlier so we had him do cleaning instead."

Jun pulled his phone away to check the time it was 10:40. Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Chan were the only ones scheduled to work. Without Seungkwan, managing the lines at this hour would be a bit difficult. "How are you and Jeonghan-hyung holding up?"

"Minghao-hyung is helping us here. He came by earlier and decided to work a bit but he has to go to school by 11."

20 minutes. He won't make it on time but he'll try.

"Okay," Jun said to the receiver as cogs began to turn in his head. "Is there anyone with Seungkwan right now?"

"Vernon’s with him. He's a customer," Chan told him, "We can trust him, hyung."

Junhui was skeptic but conceded nonetheless. "Watch out just in case Vernon tries something. I’ll be there in thirty minutes. I’ll tell Soonyoung to go too."

Jun hanged up and dresses in record time, not bothering with his usual morning routines. He usually was picky with his beauty regime. He had a beautiful face and it was practically duty to take care of it, but this was his family we're talking about. Seungkwan and all of the employees weighed greater than his narcissistic tendencies. If one of them is in trouble, then he'd drop everything just to make sure his family is alright.

Junhui took his jacket and helmet from where it was placed near the apartment door. He put in on while simultaneously trying to call Soonyoung, his phone sandwiched by his ear and shoulder.

"Seungkwan’s in trouble," he said as soon the line picked up after four rings, "Meet me in the cafe."

He didn't bother hearing the other's reply, hanging up and pocketing the phone. Jun jogged the way down of the apartment complex and to where is motorcycle was parked across the street.

He rode, dangerously fast. It wasn't his usual habit but when his staff needed him, then damn it he'd risk everything. He took all the short cuts he knew; all the alleyways he was hesitant to go through. What normally was a 25-minute drive was cut short to 15, as he haphazardly skidded into a halt in front of the cafe.

"Where is he?" Jun practically yelled in his ironically soft voice as he stepped into the shop. He bowed apologetically to the customers when he noticed their staring, and then made his way behind the counter where the workers were. "Where's Seungkwan?" he asked again, still a bit frenzied.

Minghao placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sir Jun, calm down. He's going to be fine."

"Seungkwan’s still in the bathroom," Jeonghan told him before announcing a drink. "He's with Vernon."

"Are you sure this Vernon won't hurt him or take advantage of him?" He couldn't help but worry. It was a stranger to him.

"Vernon’s been coming here for months. He has a little crush on Seungkwan," Jeonghan said, voice low and tentative, as if testing out waters, "He's a nice kid. He won't hurt a fly, and he looked just as concerned as we are when he came in."

Chan went up to them. "The door's locked," he announced.

That raised alarm bells in Junhui’s head but Minghao, as if reading his mind, was quick to reason with him, "Sir, we know how Seungkwan is. The moment he's in danger, he'd make a huge mess of it. We'll hear." Minghao led him to the backroom and he let himself be led. "Sit and rest first, you're panting as if you just ran a marathon."

Jun did as he was told and plopped down on one of the chairs. He was suddenly exhausted, the adrenaline rush dying down. Minghao offered a cup of water which he gratefully drank. From the corner of his eyes, Jun read the time on their wall clock. 11:20. That reminded him. "You can go now, Hao. Chan told me you had classes."

Minghao shook his head. "I’ll just skip class. it's just a minor, anyway." Jun fixated him a look to which Minghao rolled his eyes. "I’m not leaving until I know Seungkwan’s going to be alright."

Before Jun could retort the door to the backroom opened, revealing Soonyoung. "I texted Wonwoo and Seokmin," he said as he came in, "I’m sure those two idiots are in class but they'd probably be worried too."

"I’ll go help out Chan and Jeonghan-hyung," Minghao stated, clear and concise. Jun sighed, knowing the other's stubbornness.

"Issue between you and Hao?" Soonyoung asked as he came over, taking a seat in front of Junhui.

Jun shook his head no. "He's being stubborn. We're all just worried for Seungkwan."

"Jeonghan told me to tell you that he'd just do overtime," Soonyoung let out, "Seungkwan probably needs time to himself right now."

"I know." Jun stood up and offered a hand to Soonyoung, "Come on. Let's make ourselves useful and let the others have an early lunch."

35 minutes passed since then. Jun and Soonyoung took over the counter, while the others occupied a table and quietly shared their lunch packs. Finally, the bathroom door clicked open.

But instead of Seungkwan, Vernon emerged a mop in one hand and a bucket in the other. The boy awkwardly walked forward and held the items in front of them. Jeonghan took it to the backroom. Vernon coughed, "Umm... Seungkwan’s just feeling a lot of frustration right now but he's stopped crying now."

"Thank you," Jun blurted out, quick but genuine. His staff followed suit, each muttering their own thanks.

Vernon bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Seungkwan should be out any minute now," he mentioned before making his way out.

Jun took it upon himself to hang a "next counter please" sign on their cash registers. All of them, the staff, his family, scrambled to go near the bathroom door. They waited patiently. Chan picked on his nails. Jeonghan tapped his fingers thighs. Soonyoung resigned himself to his chessboard. Jun would have nervously bounced, but Minghao placed his hand over Jun’s own, so Jun leaned his head on Minghao’s shoulder instead.

They waited. What was a couple of minutes felt like hours. None of them spoke, all of them worrying silently but then the bathroom door finally creaked open. Jun released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding. The moment Seungkwan stepped out, the stiff air was lifted and feet moved on their own accord.

Like dominoes, they rushed to hug the boy. First Chan, a blur as he ran and wrapped his arms around Seungkwan, burying his face on the crook of the other's neck. Next to follow suit was Jeonghan, holding the two like a parent figure would. Soonyoung and Minghao were next, finding their own spots in the hug.

Junhui watched it all in slow-motion. This was family. This was home, and he'd protect them at all cost, knowing the others would do too.

He slung his lanky arms around the group, one nestling between Soonyoung and Jeonghan while the other was landed on Minghao’s shoulder. His back was against the shop and the customers, as if using his tall figure as a physical barrier between his family and any potential threat.

In the center of them all were Chan and Seungkwan, both teary-eyed at this point but Seungkwan insisted, “Guys, I’m fine. Or at least, I’ll be fine anyway.”

They broke formation. Soonyoung gave Seungkwan an understanding smile and ushered Chan back to counter, before their youngest turn upset. Minghao pulled away and gave Seungkwan a squeeze on the arm before leaving.

Jun grabbed his wrist and whispered to him, "Wait for me. I’ll take you to school." Minghao nodded.

Jun turned back his attention to Seungkwan, just in time to see Jeonghan kiss the younger's temple. "Take the day off, darling," the eldest told him.

Jun pressed his lips on Seungkwan’s temple as well. "Chan called me," he explained, peering into Seungkwan's eyes and making sure he understands. "If you need time, go on take it and when you're ready, we will be here for you. All of us.”

Seungkwan gave a sad smile and hugged him and Jeonghan tightly. "Thank you," Jun heard him say.

He followed the younger to the backroom while Jeonghan returned to work. Jun promptly grabbed his helmet and left as quickly as he could from his locker, both to give Seungkwan some privacy and to not keep Minghao waiting too long.

He went out and as expected, Minghao was there, leaning on the motorbike to fix his hair in the mirror. He looked up when Jun came near. "Nice parking job, sir."

Jun gave him a small laugh, "I was in a hurry for Kwannie." Jun felt the other's growing worry so he added, "I’m perfectly fine, Hao Hao."

Minghao glared but conceded nonetheless. "You know, you don't have to take me to school, sir."

Jun grinned while handing him the helmet. "Yet you still waited."

Minghao rolled his eyes, taking the offered object and slipping it on. "Won't the others need you? And don't you have a spare helmet for yourself?"

"Nope," Jun said popping the 'p' and swung himself into his white sports bike, "Besides, you're already late as it is and the others can manage a half an hour without me. Seokmin has my spare so I’ll just make do without one."

Minghao waited patiently on the sidewalk as Jun backed out the vehicle to the road. "Well, it _is_ faster and cheaper than the bus or a taxi," he commented.

"Ah, you're taking advantage of your boss, Hao?" Jun placed a hand on his chest in theatrics. The two of them laughed as Jun revved up the bike. "Come on. Let's get you to class."

"Hey, I’m not the one who offered." Minghao mounted the bike behind Jun and tapped him on the shoulder to let him know he was safely on before gripping the rear rack.

They rode. This time, Jun drove with actual regards to traffic rules, as supposed to his frantic driving earlier just to get to the shop. And of course, he had Minghao behind him. He had to drive safely but speedily enough weaving through alleys and zooming through roads.

"You know," Jun half shouted while riding, "I’d much prefer if you held on to me. The rear rack isn't foolproof."

"I’m fine, sir." Minghao’s reply came from the back. Jun smirked, a devious idea in mind. Without warning, he sped up, fast enough to hear the wind whoosh as they shot through, but not enough to put them through danger. Minghao hit Jun's leather-wrapped bicep, and shouted between harsh breaths "What the fuck, sir? I could've died!"

Jun laughed as he slowed down a bit, "As if I would let that happen. Hold on to me, it's much safer."

"Ass." Minghao wrapped his arms around Jun anyway.

Jun laughed even more, “See? That's much better!"

Minghao leaned on him instead of replying, tucking his chin on Jun’s right shoulder. Jun could hear his every breath since the cover was up.

For a moment, Jun’s heart skipped a beat. The position was strangely intimate to him but he shook his head mentally. He and Minghao were friends, right? It was perfectly normal. Besides, he just kissed Seungkwan earlier, albeit on the temple but still a kiss. Jun changed the subject instead. "So why were you in the cafe earlier?" His volume was lowered now since Minghao was right next to him.

"I was just hanging," he heard him say, "I had a bit of free time earlier so I decided to help around."

"You sure?" Jun teased as he rounded the corner.

"Yes, sir, I’m sure." Jun could tell the other was rolling his eyes.

"Stop calling me sir, Hao Hao."

Soon enough, they arrived at the gates of Minghao’s campus. "You could just drop me here, sir." Jun slowed down to a halt and Minghao hopped off, removing the helmet. He took it upon himself to place it on Jun and brought down the shield. "I’ll see you later, sir."

Junhui brought the cover up again and grinned at him, "What? no goodbye kiss?"

Minghao gave him a dead stare. "Sir, as you know, I’m already late to class."

Chuckling, Jun got ready to start riding again. "Okay, okay. I’ll go." He was really about to go when he called Minghao once more, "Hey Hao?" the other hummed. "You know I consider you family too, just like Seungkwan and the others."

Minghao gave him a weird smile. "I know. See you." The younger turned his back against him and began to walk away.

Jun rode back to the cafe. When he arrived, only Jeonghan and Soonyoung were there, Chan already left for class.

Jeonghan greeted him from behind the counter, "Have you eaten lunch, Jun?"

Jun shook his head as he made his way to them. The tense air was lifted now but he could still feel the slight worry from his friends. He could tell they all were not in their 100% mode, a bit drained from earlier but they'll make it. They always do. It felt bittersweet.

The day pressed on, all of them busy bees, never stopping as if to distract themselves from their worries. Seokmin came in eventually at 2pm, an hour after Jun arrived. Minghao clocked in at 5pm soon enough, after he finished his class, substituting Jeonghan who has been working long enough. At 6, Seokmin finished his shift, weary but hopeful that the following day would be better. Chan arrived to help out with closing and so that he could go together with his hyungs for dance practice.

It was 9:05 now. The shop closed a few minutes ago and they were just packing up. Soonyoung mopped the floors, uncharacteristically silent. Minghao wiped down every surface and Chan tried to make little jokes to lighten the mood. Jun watched them as he finished counting and storing the money and began putting away what needed to be put away.

The shop still felt dark and bleary without their usual antics coming into play, issues upon issues piling but knowing his employees, they’ll make it. It is still a bad time but what doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, right? It was moments like these when they are tested and all they have is each other that the café felt like home once more even with just the four of them.

As always, Jun snapped a picture of their blackboard, sighing contentedly, before shutting the lights. Once again, it blew him away. Today it was a special on Blackberry Lavender White Mocha, a drink for once fitting for their spring season. This time, the design was drawn as a young woman with a wreath of Lavender and Blackberry perched on her head of curly black locks, the ocean behind her as she drank from her cup of today's specialty.

"You still haven't figured out who it is, hyung?" Chan asked as he came near him. It was obvious to Jun he was referring to the artist and not the girl.

Jun pouted. "I was dead sure it was Hao Hao but he won't admit it."

"I didn't do it!" came the said man's reply from afar.

Jun laughed, at him or at general, he didn't know but he laughed and turned to admire the artwork once more. It filled him with calmness and serenity.

He really loved the boards. Each one was different, each portraying different emotion. The only constant feeling he had looking at the boards was love, careful, delicate love that was strong and passionate at the same time. It was like love was a resting tiger. It was powerful and beautiful.

"My bet's on either Minghao, Jeonghan-hyung or Wonwoo," Jun continued.

Chan gave him an apprehensive look. "Okay, I get Jeonghan-hyung as a suspect but Wonwoo-hyung?"

"He doodles in the notes he gave me," Jun defended, once more pouting. "Earlier, he drew the cat the he petted on the way to the cafe this morning."

The younger just stared at him. "Yeah, keep telling yourself that, hyung."

When everything was all clear inside, the workers went outside and together with Soonyoung, Jun brought down the rolling gates of their cafe and locking it into place. They walked away.

"Hey, Hao!" Jun called before slinging an arm around the other's shoulder. Behind them Chan and Soonyoung watched them with cheesy grins and knowing eyes.

Minghao tried and failed to shrug the arm off. "Yes, sir?" he snapped.

Jun laughed at him. "Did you make it to class on time?"

"I did, now please let go of me. My shoulder hurts."

Jun moved down his hand to the younger's waist instead.

"Sir!"

"What?" Jun teased, "Your waist hurts too?"

Minghao rolled his eyes. "This is inappropriate."

"You were hugging me earlier." Jun was sure that Minghao could hear him grin as he dodged an elbow from the younger.

"That was because you were an ass!"

Jun reached his vacant hand to pinch Minghao’s nearest cheek. For clarification, it was the left cheek. On the face. With a smile, he spoke, "Alright, alright. I’ll let go but in exchange, you tell me about your day."

Minghao rolled his eyes at him for the umpteenth time but humored him anyway. "Turns out, my professor in my minor earlier didn't come to class. He messaged our class rep about the homework though. In the second class, I nearly broke my shoulder because an idiot couldn't properly place a box of art supplies on the shelf. Then there's..."

Minghao continued on of course and Jun listened to it all with rapt attention, always delighted hearing from his friends.

Behind them, Chan and Soonyoung’s conversation went like this:

"Oh my god, hyung!" Chan whispered, "When will they realize their feelings for each other?"

"I know right. It's so obvious. Who do you think will top?"

"My bet's on Minghao-hyung. He has a much more dominant personality than Jun-hyung."

"Hmm, I think Jun would top but like a soft top. Hao can definitely be a power bottom."

"Could be. Could not. It's frustrating though because they still can't. Figure. Out. Their. Feelings!"

"Big mood, Channie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chap fleshes out junhao and jun's relationship w seungkwan and the others. i rlly hope i did well in this chapter... writing 13 different people and their relationship dynamics is very hard.


	16. Soonyoung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> been busy over the weekend so i couldn't update on time :(( also, i know i don't reply often to comments but please know that I read them always and i appreciate you guys' kind words :(( y'all make my day seriously
> 
> also, just a quick note, this chapter takes place the same day as the two previous chapters which is why some events overlap. i hope this is not to confusing

SHIFT 14: Soonyoung

Soonyoung was having dreams of empty hallways, haunted elevators and giant chess pieces that are rocking out to SHINEE. Weird, but all dreams are weird anyway. His dream-self was walking on a checkerboard floor, no wall in sight but just endless floor. Then crack! Bang! Ring! The tile beneath him collapsed and the darkness engulfed him.

At the same time, Soonyoung opened his eyes as air filled his lungs. He was awake now but the ringing didn’t stop. Blearily winking away sleep, he turned his head to his nightstand and sat up to grab his phone. It was Jun calling him. “Hel–“

“Seungkwan’s in trouble. Meet us in the cafe.”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened, the sleepiness completely leaving him. “Wha—“ The phone hang up before he could finish his sentence. Soonyoung swung his feet over the bed, cursing, “Damn it, Jun. Let me finish the goddamn sentence.”

Knowing that it was obviously an emergency, he hurried to the bathroom, turning the shower on and letting the water heat up. Meanwhile, Soonyoung brushed his teeth furiously and brought out the clothes he was going to wear for the day.

In ten minutes flat, he was out of the door, backpack haphazardly stuffed with his extra clothes and uniform. He bit into the cold croissant he grabbed from his fridge earlier as he jogged down the apartment building's staircase and made his way to the nearest subway entrance. Five minutes, Soonyoung was on board the train bound for his workplace and his croissant already finished before he even reached the concourse.

He brought out his phone and rang Jun. No answer. Chan? Answered after three rings.

"Hello, hyung?" Soonyoung heard the younger say.

"What happened? Jun called me earlier. I'm on my way now."

"I have no idea, hyung. Seungkwan is legit crying right now. Not the dramatic kind that he does. I'm worried."

"Okay. He'll be fine. You know he'll talk to us when he feels better."

"I know, but still."

"Is Jun there?"

"Not yet, but he said he's on his way too."

"Okay, I'll see you."

Soonyoung dropped the call and sent a quick text to Seokmin and Wonwoo.

Okay, so maybe they were a little bit over the top, rushing to the store as quickly as they can, him and Jun, but Soonyoung shrugs. They were family. It doesn't matter if they were forced out of bed or a few kilometers away. The moment one of their family is in need, Soonyoung would fly if he could.

Even if Seungkwan won't talk to them when he stopped crying, it is important to let him know that his family is there for him. They only have each other, after all.

Twenty minutes, Soonyoung arrived at the cafe, calm as he took wide strides to get to the counter where Jeonghan and Chan was. "Is everything okay? Where's Seungkwan?"

"He's still in the bathroom with Vernon, hyung," Chan supplied for him.

Soonyoung raised an eyebrow. "Vernon? well, that's an improvement."

"Too bad Jun doesn't think so," Jeonghan commented as he went about preparing a drink. He paused to turn to Soonyoung. "He's in the backroom with Hao. Can you tell him that I'd do overtime? It's so that Seungkwan could have some time to himself today."

"Maybe talk sense into him too," Chan added, "He was really worried and Minghao-hyung might not be enough."

Soonyoung chuckled. "I'm sure Minghao's enough for him. I'll tell Jun what you said though, Jeonghannie-hyung."

Confidently, Soonyoung opened the backroom door. "I texted Wonwoo and Seokmin. I’m sure those two idiots are in class but they'd probably be worried too."

"I’ll go help out Chan and Jeonghan-hyung,” Hao walked straight past him, with just a small nod in greeting.

He plopped down the seat in front of Junhui. "Issue between you and Hao?"

"He's being stubborn. We're all just worried for Seungkwan."

Soonyoung leaned back, somehow tired of all of the sudden. "Jeonghan told me to tell you that he'd just do overtime," he let out, "Seungkwan probably needs time to himself right now."

"I know." Jun stood up and offered a hand to him, "Come on. Let's make ourselves useful and let the others have an early lunch."

Soonyoung let the other pull him up. "Let me change into my uniform first though." Jun nodded and went to tell the others.

As Soonyoung slipped off his civilian clothes, thoughts ran in his mind. Well actually, it was more of a slow crawl than running. It was just some lazy thoughts he put no actual weight in like how Jun and Minghao were really like a bantering married couple. Minghao could sometimes be a nagging wife kind of sort and Jun was practically whipped for him without realizing.

He could feel the romance starting to bloom in the cafe. JunHao was already there to begin with but the participating parties are yet to realize that. There's Seungcheol too, making his moves on Jeonghannie-hyung. Today, Vernon finally got time with Seungkwan, albeit it wasn’t exactly in good terms. Seokmin asked Soonyoung himself out just two days ago.

The date. It was weird, not bad but still weird. He didn't even know it was a date until half-way through it. Then there's the fact that he wasn't romantically interested in Seokmin but that could always change. They just clicked, like two sides of the same coin or two pieces of the same puzzle...

He can't always be hang up over a chess player he doesn't even know. He ignores the fact that he's bothered he hasn't played yet.

Snapping his suspenders into place, Soonyoung closed his locker and walked out. He took Jeonghan's place at the counter and took the orders, while the others, like Junhui said, ate their lunches.

Soonyoung tried not to look so obvious sneaking a glance at the wooden chess table tucked into the space before the bathroom. He sighed.

"Hey, don't worry. Seungkwan's going to be okay," he heard Jun say.

Soonyoung nodded as if that was he was really thinking about. Well it was but like as a background kind of thing. Don't get him wrong, he loves Seungkwan and is genuinely concerned for him but he already knows that the other is strong and resilient. He'll make it through whatever he's going through and he wouldn't want Soonyoung and the others to worry too much.

So all of them carried on.

Some odd thirty minutes later, Vernon came out and explained Seungkwan's situation. All of the staff scrambled to get to the bathroom door, each picking a spot of their own. Of course, Soonyoung went straight to his chessboard.

There, tucked under his black king, was his response. The piece of napkin he was waiting for, that had gnawed the back of his mind for the past two days since he left his own message. Only four words were written, scrawled his messy black ink.

**_"sure, I’ll humor you."_ **

It was a yes! Soonyoung had a chance to meet his fabled opponent! He swore his heart was going to combust as he grabbed another piece of napkin and wrote down his reply.

**_"I swear, I'll beat you this round and meeting me would be the best thing that will happen in your life xx Hoshi"_ **

So it was probably an exaggeration but he was so damn happy, it didn't matter. He advanced his bishop, taking out a white knight. With the task done, he heard the bathroom door creak open.

Soonyoung stood at attention, all his focus finally on Seungkwan as he stepped out, face down and a bit sweaty. It didn't matter.

Like dominoes, they fell into place. Dino, Jeonghan, then him and Minghao, and lastly, Jun. They engulfed the younger man in the tightest embrace they could, all their worries finally melting away.

It was probably the shortest moment of Soonyoung's life, but he pulled away and gently tugged Chan to join him. "Come on, Channie," he whispered to their youngest, "Let's give him time and space. We still need to man the registers anyway.”

Chan allowed himself to be led and soon they stood behind the counters once more.

"Aigoo," Soonyoung teased, an effort to lighten the mood, "Is our Channie crying?"

Chan briskly turned away. "No, I'm not!" He was obviously dabbing on his face with the corners of his sleeves. "I'm sweating. it's really hot today, you know!"

Soonyoung laughed, "Whatever you say, Channie-baby."

"I'm not a baby, hyung! I'm an adult!"

"Sure, baby. Sure." Soonyoung ducked to avoid a half-hearted swipe from the younger. He laughed out loud. "Gotta work at that temper, Channie."

As if Chan didn't just attempt at Soonyoung's life, he casually changed the subject, tears forgotten. "So what happened to you and Seokmin-hyung's date?"

Soonyoung laughed out once more. "It really was a date."

Chan did not resist facepalming. "We keep on telling you, hyung!"

Calming down, Soonyoung confessed, "It was fun, Channie."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, we watched the movie I wanted to watch," Soonyoung recounted, "then we went to a chicken place where I found out it was actually a date. And then we went to an amusement park."

"That's it?" Jeonghan piped in as he arrived to help, "I want to know all the juicy details of my children's date."

"Yeah that's it."

Chan hit him lightly on the arm. "That's boring, hyung."

"Oh, and I kissed him."

Silence then, "HYUNG!" "SOONYOUNG!"

Several hits on Jeonghan and Chan’s part, and several repeated defenses from Soonyoung that it was “just on cheek!” later, they calmed down and resumed working diligently. Jun arrived after bringing Minghao to his school. Chan clocked out shortly after.

Now, customer traffic slowed down. Jeonghan lazily sketched by the counter. Jun hunched over his phone, playing another mobile game of his. With a yawn, Soonyoung sleepily mixed a single drink for a rare customer at this hour.

“You seem tired. I haven’t kept you up at night, have I?”

Soonyoung barely even registered that someone came up to him as he yawned once more. He blinked at the man beside him. Oh. “Oh.”

“Hey!” Seokmin smiled gently. “I’m not disturbing you, am I?”

Soonyoung gave him one of his own with a shake of his head. “I didn’t realize you’re here already.”

Seokmin laughed, low and full, eyebrows turning upwards like they do. “I can see that. So what got you so tired today?”

Soonyoung touched his forehead on Seokmin’s shoulder for a moment, just a sign of his affection. “I’m running on two hours of sleep and a cold croissant. Finished the choreo just this morning.”

Seokmin silently took the finished drink Soonyoung left on the counter and called out the name written on it before turning his attention back to Soonyoung. “Honey, did you even eat lunch today?”

Soonyoung shook his head. “What’s with the pet name?”

“It’s cute.” Seokmin pulled the bag he wore to the front and brought out a pack of instant cup noodles. “Give me a sec. I’ll make this for you.”

Without another word, Seokmin resigned himself to the backroom. Meanwhile, Soonyoung, with his sleep-addled mind, was left to process what just happened.

“Well isn’t our Sunshine extra sweet today,” Jun said as he looked up from his paused game. “I thought you ate already while I was gone, Soonyoung. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It slipped my mind.”

Jun sighed. “Stupid. Eat then take a nap at the back. I need you to be a functioning human being when the evening rush comes.”

Soonyoung nodded half-heartedly and sluggishly pulled his feet to the backroom where he was met with the spicy aroma of instant ramyeon. He smiled as he took a seat. “I know it’s just cup noodles but it smells really good, Seokmin.”

“You’re probably just hungry.” Seokmin gently mixed the cooked noodles using the chopstick before handing it to Soonyoung. “Here you go. Did Jun-hyung gave you a break?”

“He told me to sleep.” Soonyoung took a large mouthful of noodles, sighing as he chewed it. He felt Seokmin’s hand ruffle his hair.

“Eat and rest well then,” Seokmin whispered, kissing the crown of Soonyoung’s head.

Soonyoung tensed up, back straight and rigid, and his jaw paused momentarily. “You alright, Soon?”

Soonyoung finished chewing and swallowed his food. “Yeah,” he lied, “Just tired.”

Seokmin nodded understandingly and left him to his own devices.

Soonyoung sighed and ate another mouthful. Okay, so maybe he needed more time to adjust to Seokmin now that his intentions are clearly romantic. He’s still Seokmin after all, idiotic and too precious for his own good. Soonyoung legitimately want to give him a chance but wouldn’t want to break both of their hearts for committing a relationship he wasn’t ready for, not when he guiltily thinks about someone else whenever he’s with Seokmin.

“It’ll change with time,” Soonyoung told himself, “I just need to try.”

He’d try, he swore.

Finishing the noodles, Soonyoung disposed the cup into the bin and took his place at the two-seater sofa they had at the backroom. Laying down, with legs bent so they fit, sleep engulfed him once more.

Chess pieces and notes written on napkins filled his dreams, instead of gummy smiles and riding the scooter around chilly Seoul.

Soonyoung was shook to wakefulness by Seokmin himself.

“Hey,” he whispered. “Did you sleep well?”

Soonyoung blinked as he regained his bearings. Rubbing an eye, he replied, “What time is it?”

“It’s 6 and I’m actually about clock out.”

Finally, Soonyoung’s vision focused and god did he want to choke himself. Seokmin was looking at him. No, looking was the wrong word. He gazing at him like kids would gaze at stars, with awe and affection and care, impossibly genuine and earnest. Seokmin gazed at him as if Soonyoung held all the secrets to the universe. Soonyoung knew without a doubt he was in trouble.

“Umm...” Soonyoung found himself leaning away, “I should probably go help out, now.”

Concern grew in Seokmin’s as he spoke, “Are you okay? You’re not feeling sick, are you?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Perhaps Soonyoung said it a little bit rough. So he breathed in. “I’m okay, I just woke up after all.”

Seokmin sighed in relief. “Go get yourself something to eat out there. A muffin or something. My treat.”

“I swear—“

“I’m not taking a no for an answer, babe.”

“Babe?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow, “Seriously, no.”

“Sugar?”

“No.”

“Pudding?”

“I’m leaving, Seokmin.” Soonyoung rolled his eyes as he stood.

“But seriously, eat something for me, Soon. ‘Kay?”

Soonyoung ignored the guilt gnawing once more as he said his reply. “Sure.”

Internally, he was panicking but he kept it at bay as he washed his face to get rid of the sleepiness. He patted down his face vigorously with the tissue paper they had lying around and as if running for a marathon, Soonyoung shut the door behind him as he went through.

“You okay, Soon?” came Jun’s soft voice.

Soonyoung hesitated but decided in a beat. “No. I’m panicking,” he whispered.

Minghao, who was in the midst of making a drink, paused and went up to him. “What’s wrong, hyung?”

Soonyoung shook his head. He pointed to the door and mouthed, “I’ll tell you when he leaves.”

Minghao nodded and returned to his task while Soonyoung slowly walked to the vacant cash register. Jun cocked an eyebrow at him, a silent question.

“Later.”

Just as he spoke, the backroom door opened. Seokmin came through, bright and sunny as always, a bit too cheerful for Soonyoung at the moment. “Jun-hyung!” He called out, “I’m buying a muffin for Soonyoung!”

“What flavor do you want?” Jun asked, wary, as if testing waters. Soonyoung met the manager’s eyes and there was a mix of emotions there, he was sure.

“Just a plain one.” Soonyoung answered, just as cautious. It was handed to him and for a moment all eyes were on him. Jun, Seokmin and even Minghao looked at him expectantly. So, Soonyoung did what he thought was appropriate. He took a bite of the muffin. It didn’t taste bad but all he wanted was to spit it out.

Seokmin beamed at him, happy at the display. “Make sure to finish that, okay?” he reminded Soonyoung. “And drink plenty of water.”

The world slowed for a moment as Seokmin came nearer. Soonyoung knew what he was going to do. He felt in his bones; they were practically bromates after all.

And he dreaded it. He saw it coming.

Seokmin inched closer and closer, until warm lips met his pale full cheek. Soonyoung stood still.

When he backed away, Soonyoung was still frozen. He barely heard the “See you!” Seokmin said. All he could do was watch the other’s back as it got farther and farther, until he turned and disappeared to the corner.

“What was that?” Soonyoung didn’t know who asked but before he could answer, a gaggle of young girls went through the door. The question was soon forgotten.

9:15 rolled by. The last customer left just as Chan came in. Tables were now being wiped, glassware washed, floors mopped. There was an eerie silence without SHINEE blasting in the background.

“Alright,” Jun’s voice echoed, loud and clear but still in his soft timber. Everyone stopped in their actions to look at where he stood by the counter. “Soonyoung, spill,” he commanded. “What happened back there? Before Seokmin left?”

The attention switched to him, eyes and ears expectant. Soonyoung felt cold sweat run down his back, his usual bravado gone. He took a deep breath and began.

“Before any of you worry, I just want you to know that I’m fine now. At this point, I’m really just tired.

“Okay so earlier, I was panicking a bit. And I really hope I don’t sound like a dick when I say this but I think Seokmin’s too much too handle.”

“What do you mean, hyung?” Dino interjected. “He’s already clingy before you guys went on your date.”

Soonyoung sighed as he pulled a chair and sat. He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, as if it would be an outlet for his frustration. “That’s the thing. That was before I knew he liked me and that’s why I feel like a dick right now. It was good before since there weren’t ill intentions but now that he’s clingy in a romantic sense makes it worse. I feel like we’re moving too fast when we aren’t even officially dating–“

“Wait, you’re not?” This time the interruption came from Jun.

Soonyoung glared at him as he continued, “As I was saying, we aren’t dating but it feels too couple-y. I don’t mind it when it’s like a friend thing, but knowing that it’s a romantic thing, it feels so weird and not in a good way. I know I said I’d give him a chance but he just gives way more than he should. Like pet names and kisses and the thing with the muffin. I can’t return that kind of affection to him right now and it’s really pressuring me way more than dance ever did. He’s still my friend though and the last thing I want to do is hurt him. I don’t know. I feel so messed up.”

“Does he really have a chance?” Minghao whispered.

Soonyoung buried his head in his hands, grunting. “I don’t know anymore. Everything is different now. God, I feel like a romance cliché but seriously, we can’t go back to normal, not when I know what he truly feels about me. That’s just cruel. I mean I swore I’ll try but I just can’t give him my full attention. Like my heart isn’t in it at all.”

Stillness permeated once more. Not a squeak was heard save for the distant cars and their usual noises. For a moment, everyone was just at lost.

It was only until a full minute later did Minghao spoke once more, keeping his head low as he did, “I feel like I’m in the same boat as Seok. You know, kinda unrequited love and all that. If I were in shoes, I’d probably be hurt either way.”

Jun pinches the younger at the arm. “That’s not how a pep talk works, Hao.”

“Let me finish, okay?” He huffed, throwing a punch in Jun’s direction. “Look,” he said, turning back to Soonyoung, “there’s no good ending to this. Seokmin will get hurt whether you let him continue with whatever this is or you man up and set him straight. Lie to him though, you’ll risk your friendship. But talk to him, he’ll understand. He’s going to get hurt but if he truly loves you, then he’ll let go. He’d learn to love you again, just without the romantic context, ‘cause love is just much more deeper than that. You both have that already. Just misinterpreted it.”

Soonyoung pouted, his mood improving by a fraction with the other’s harsh but comforting truth. For the umpteenth time, he sighed, “I still feel like a dick if I did that.”

“I know. It is a dick move but your feelings are valid too. You’d be more of a dick if you just let him live a fantasy.”

“Two weeks.” Soonyoung stared at his coworkers one by one. “Two weeks, I’ll try to change my mind. If not, then I’ll tell him.”

“No.” All heads turned to the manager, his soft voice piercing once more. “I feel like that’s too long of a time. What if you don’t change your mind? Then that’s two weeks of wasted time for him.”

Dino peered at him, rubbing his hands as he did. “What do you propose then, hyung?”

“One week. That’s enough and it’d give Seokmin time to process before the Open Night.”

Soonyoung breathed out. “I can work with that.”

Jun nodded. “Come on, let’s finish up here. We still have dance practice.”

Finish up they did. The mood lightened now that Soonyoung’s heavy burden was shared. They locked up shop and went their merry way to the studio they attend.

After some time, Jun carried Dino on his back, laughing and teasing in front of Soonyoung. He fell back a step to walk next to Minghao.

“Thanks for earlier,” he murmured, looking away and hands tucked in pockets, “for the advice.”

Minghao placed a hand on Soonyoung’s arm. “It’s really no problem at all, hyung.”

Soonyoung faced him and was greeted by the younger’s sweet smile. “I have a question though.”

“Shoot.”

Soonyoung flicked his head to the front, gesturing to where Jun and Chan were playing about. “Why lie to him?”

Minghao froze up but exhaled a beat after. “White lies doesn’t count.”

DAY END


	17. Wonwoo

SHIFT 15: Wonwoo

DAY START

By 5:20, Wonwoo was nose-deep in his text book. A usual affair for the college student, but this time, instead of the wooden bar stool they had behind the counter, Wonwoo was seated on the upholstered blue chairs to one side of the store.

He supposed this was his new spot from now on. Or at least until Mingyu gets rid of him. It will be difficult though, getting rid of Wonwoo that is. It’s not every day you meet a fan of a rare artist. Nope, Wonwoo will hold on to his new and unlikely friendship for as long as he can. Right now though, he needs to study for an upcoming exam.

Frustratingly, it was contemporary arts. Wonwoo would have love the subject. It was after all, art. He’d take up any learning he can. But unfortunately, as luck would have it, the university stuck him with useless professor. He wasn’t the worst instructor Wonwoo had the displeasure of encountering but damn it did Wonwoo have a grudge on the man.

Contemporary arts was an interesting subject that Wonwoo looked forward to but any learning he hoped to glean happily disappeared into thin air. The professor taught absolutely NOTHING. He just made the students report the topics on the syllabus. It wasn’t uncommon for teachers to assign reports but what irked Wonwoo was the fact that the teacher just slept through all the reports. Then there’s the fact that he rarely comes on time and or at all really. When he does, he did not seem to have any sense of shame or responsibility over the matter. Then when the professor holds tests, it was leagues away from what was reported or dare he say it, taught.

In short, Wonwoo had his grievances regarding the subject. He was so caught up trying to learn what he _guessed_ would be on the exam later on, he still needed to pass all his subjects after all as much as he could, that he didn’t realize that he was cursing the professor under his breath. Nor did he notice that he was not alone anymore.

“I hate it when that happens,” a voice suddenly spoke. A pause and then as if chewing on something, it continued, “That’sh why I... took a vocational inshtead of a full four-year courshe.”

Wonwoo’s widened eyes snapped up from his book, the voice startling him. There, right in front of him, was Mingyu, immaculate as usual, munching on something. “How long have you been there?”

Mingyu held up a finger, as if saying wait. He swallowed whatever he was eating before speaking, “Just five minutes or so. What’cha grumbling for?”

Wonwoo groaned as his head dropped down the table. “Long story short,” he grumbled, “I’m studying for an exam that could cover absolutely anything because the teacher sucks at teaching.”

“Mm-hmm,” Mingyu hummed in response. “Sounds upsetting.”

Still not looking up, Wonwoo let out once more, “It is and I absolutely hate this class but I still need to pass it.”

“A full stomach equals a full mind, you know,” Mingyu said with such certainty and confidence in his words that Wonwoo promptly lifted his eyes to look at the beautiful man before him. “I made breakfast!” Mingyu cheerily exclaimed.

It was only then did Wonwoo realized that laid on the table were various side dishes and of course, rice. There was even a cup of tea.

“I brought you Earl Grey too, by the way,” Mingyu continued, “Coffee might give you too much of a caffeine crash.”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo called out, still staring at the lunchboxes filled to the brim with food.

“Yeah?”

“What,” Wonwoo made a vague gesture with one hand, “what is all this?”

Mingyu looked at him funnily, “Like I said, it’s breakfast. Doesn’t your mom cook these kinds of dishes?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. “I meant why did you bring breakfast?”

Mingyu grinned, canines showing. Wonwoo’s heart may or may not have skipped a beat. “You said that you’ll be studying today so I brought you food to eat.”

Wonwoo blinked. That was sweet of him.

Apparently, he spoke his thoughts aloud that Mingyu replied with a laugh, “It’s no biggie at all. We have a lot of leftover at home, might as well bring it. My roommate can be a bit health conscious at times so I assure you these dishes are power foods, good for the body and the brain.”

“You sound like you’re marketing it.”

Mingyu laughed once more, handing l a pair of chopsticks to Wonwoo. “Try it!”

Wonwoo accepted the utensils with thanks and surveyed the dishes before him. It was difficult to choose which one to try as each one looked equally appetizing as the other.

“Try the egg-roll,” Mingyu prompted, “It’s one of my favorites.”

Wonwoo took a piece from the said dish and chewed slowly, savoring the flavor. His eyes widened. “This is really good! Did you make this?”

Sheepishly, Mingyu chuckled. “Yeah, glad you liked it! I cooked everything, actually.”

Wonwoo sampled each dish in between mouthfuls of rice. The book he was reading was put aside for now in favor of eating. “If I didn’t know you were an author,” he began, “I could mistake you for a chef. Have you considered being one?”

“Briefly,” Mingyu confessed, “like back in middle school, but meh... Writing is my passion.”

Wonwoo took another piece of egg-roll, enjoying the taste of it on his mouth. “Hey,” he called, “Eat with me!”

Mingyu shook his head, “It’s okay. I brought it for you.”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at him. “I can’t finish everything on my own, you know. And it’s your cooking, you deserve eating some of your creation.”

Mingyu rubbed the back of his neck, “Uhh, I don’t have spare chopsticks.”

“We can share if you don’t mind.” Okay, where did that come from? But Wonwoo already said it so might as well take responsibility for it. Wonwoo took another piece of egg-roll. He stood and cupped his vacant hand under it as he brought it over. “Here.”

Perhaps Wonwoo was a little bit dense that he did not at all notice Mingyu’s bright blush. Nonetheless, Mingyu opened his mouth, gladly accepting the food offered by the other. “Thanks,” he said in between chewing.

Wonwoo sat back down, grabbing a piece of egg-roll for himself once more, as well as a chunk of rice. His eyes met Mingyu’s as he did and quickly returned to the pair of chopsticks he held in his fingers. Realization dawned upon him. He just fed Mingyu.

“Yeah, you did, hehe...” A groan escaped Wonwoo’s mouth as he facepalmed, Mingyu’s awkward laugh echoing.

“Sorry about that,” he said a bit too quickly, refusing look at the other. Wonwoo coughed, as he picked back up his book. “That’s needlessly embarrassing and incredibly gay even by my standards.”

Mingyu plucked the book from Wonwoo’s hand and smiled at him gently. “Tell me,” he began, flipping through the book, “What type of exam does your professor like to do?”

Wonwoo paused to think before replying, “Multiple choice usually, but who really knows? Majority of his exams aren't even on the syllabus and he made us buy that book but we don't even use it."

"That sucks." Mingyu pouted, as he skimmed the thin text book. "So what page were you studying? I'll quiz you."

“71 to 130 are what I've read so far."

"Okay, so here's the deal," Mingyu pointed to the food laid out. "For every correct answer, take a bite of the food."

"Fair enough," Wonwoo stated. "What if I get it wrong though?"

"Umm... Feed me again?" Mingyu beamed at him, wide and pink dusting his cheeks.

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at him but nodded nonetheless. "Again, so gay but challenge accepted."

And so they began. Mingyu questioned Wonwoo diligently, his playful nature fading away. Studies were important after all. So far, Wonwoo has been excellent, being able to answer most of Mingyu's questions without a hint of hesitation. He knew the material well.

There were times when he would falter but Mingyu would give him the slightest of hints and Wonwoo would answer immediately after that. He made mistakes too but it was rare. For every thirteen bites Wonwoo would take, Mingyu would only be fed once.

Speaking of which, "Oh dear lord," came the startled voice of Minghao as he entered the store. He coughed before taking a step further, "Am I intruding?"

Wonwoo blinked rapidly as he reddened. He was caught about to feed Mingyu a spoonful of rice after he had answered incorrectly. All he could do was stare at his Chinese coworker.

Mingyu, God bless his soul, gave him a wave and a bright smile. "You must be Minghao. Wonwoo told me about you.

Minghao scrunched his face in confusion but he waved back, "Hey, that's me."

Mingyu gestured at the table, there were still a few morsels left. "Care to join us for breakfast?"

"Uh, that's okay, I still need to do the blackboard," Minghao said while pointing at the object, "Also, I don't want to disturb, uh, whatever you were doing."

"Hao!" Wonwoo called out abruptly, coming to his senses but still blushing profusely. "I swear it isn't what you think."

"It really isn't," Mingyu amended, showing off the book he held in his hands, "We were studying, see?"

Minghao stared at them. "Right. I'll leave you guys to it."

"Minghao!" Wonwoo whined but then he thought of something. "You like vegetables, right? Look, we have vegetables."

Mingyu proceeded to show off the said dish. "I swear, it's good. I'm a great cook."

Minghao watched Mingyu and then switched to Wonwoo. He sighed. "You know, Wonwoo-hyung," he began as he went over, "You look so serious, but you're actually a dork."

Wonwoo smiled at him and scooted over so that the other can sit. "Try the egg-rolls, it's really good," he told him, offering the chopsticks.

Minghao did as he was told and his eyes widened. "This is good. Are you a chef?"

Mingyu laughed sheepishly, "No, I'm-"

"He's an author," Wonwoo answered for him.

"Oh really? That's cool, Mingyu-ssi."

"Just Mingyu is fine."

The conversation continued on. Turns out, Mingyu and Minghao got along well enough. Mingyu brought out Hao's playful side upon discovering that they were the same age. Both of them are interested in fashion too that when the topic came, Wonwoo was completely cut out of the conversation.

He took that time to begin clearing up the dishes, morning rush was gonna come any moment now anyway. As he did, he stole glances at the two. It filled him with an odd sense of pride to see his friends getting along. He smiled to himself but soon, a dark and cold feeling crept in him, seeing the two animatedly talking to each other and even making plans to go thrift shopping someday. He pushed the thought away, and when he came to his senses, Mingyu and Minghao were staring at him. "What?"

"Are you okay, hyung?" Minghao asked.

Wonwoo blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a dizzy spell."

Mingyu offered him his coffee. "Maybe you lack sleep, Wonu."

"I'm going to ignore that nickname," Wonwoo said with a glare, "but of course I lack sleep. I'm a college student." He glanced at the offered beverage. "Keep your ungodly sweet coffee, I can't even look at it."

Mingyu pouted. "It's too bitter without the sugar."

"Half your drink is sugar, it's barely even coffee anymore!"

Minghao made a face. "That's so gross, I'm leaving. I still need to do the board." The Chinese man was ignored as Mingyu and Wonwoo continued their banter, but he didn't mind. Smiling, he thought to himself that the two were like a cat and a puppy.

"It's still half coffee!"

"No, that's barely coffee since it also has sugar and cream."

"Is this what I get after quizzing you and bringing you breakfast?"

"Oh no, not at all. You got to be fed by me, after all. Your choice of beverage, however, is abysmal."

The playful exchange continued as the two packed up the lunchboxes and cleaned up. So absorbed in the conversation that they didn't even notice Chan come in.

"Who's that, hyung?" the young student asked Minghao who was busy sketching a new design unto the cafe's black board.

"Oh that's Mingyu, Wonwoo's new friend. He's an author apparently."

"They look a bit too friendly to me," Chan observed. "Is this a new ship?"

Minghao paused to look at the younger. "What ship are you talking about, Channie?"

"Nothing, hyung!"

"So," Minghao started, dusting his hands, "You here for an early shift?"

"No, I just passed by to buy a breakfast muffin. I have a whole day of classes today so I'm buying a snack. I'll work the last shift, though."

Minghao nodded. "I'll ring you up."

"Oh Chan you're here early," Wonwoo commented, only realizing the fact then. "Early shift or classes."

"Classes. I'm just buying a snack for later," Chan answered briskly, "So who's your friend, hyung?"

Wonwoo motioned for Mingyu to join him and introduced them to each other.

Mingyu, always pleasant, graciously accepted Chan's offered hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too! Hope we can hang out sometimes, you seem cool, being able to bring Wonwoo-hyung out of his shell like Soonyoung-hyung."

Mingyu turned to Wonwoo. "Soonyoung-hyung?" he asked with a smile, "Is he your coworker too?"

"Yeah," the older answered. "I'll introduce him to you too if he takes a morning shift. Most of the time, he's scheduled in the evening though."

"Okay. I need to go now." Mingyu's smile softened. "Good luck on your exam."

There was a new sensation fluttering inside Wonwoo. It's a good feeling. "I'll see you out."

"I'll bring more food tomorrow too," Mingyu stated before turning to Chan and Minghao, "Will you two join us for breakfast tomorrow?"

Minghao was the first to answer, "Sure." Shortly after, Chan swatted him, eyeing him pointedly.

"You can't, hyung. You promised to show me the new choreography tomorrow, right?" The younger blinked repeatedly, hoping the other would get the point.

"What cho-" Minghao glanced at Chan and then at Mingyu and Wonwoo, finally realizing what the other was trying to do. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I need to teach Chan the new choreo so turns out I won't be able to join breakfast tomorrow."

Chan grinned widely at Wonwoo, "You two have fun instead, Wonu-hyung!"

"Hey, he calls you Wonu!" Mingyu complained, starting another banter as Wonwoo escorted him out.

"That's 'cause he's a baby. He's allowed to call me whatever he wants."

When Mingyu was successfully out of view, Wonwoo turned to face his two coworkers. "I know what you two are trying to do and I'm telling you, Mingyu and I are just friends."

"I'm not doing anything, hyung," Minghao defended, with a too obvious smile.

Chan feigned a time-check, bringing a clock-less wrist to his face. "Would you look at the time; I'm going to be late." The younger dashed out before Wonwoo could say anything. "Good luck tomorrow, hyung!"

Wonwoo turned to Minghao. "We're just friends."

"I didn't ask anything, hyung."

Wonwoo's eye twitched. "Well, I'm just telling you."

Soon enough, people began to file in and once more the two were preoccupied with taking and making orders. Wonwoo had to admit to himself though, he looked forward to tomorrow. Of course, he wouldn't say that to anyone. Not to Mingyu, not to Hao, and especially not to Chan, the cheeky little bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been procrastinating updating this bc school, plus i'm really stuck on writing chap 21 >< but thank you all for being patient~ reading your comments really makes my day *sobs*


	18. Seungkwan

SHIFT 16: Seungkwan

Seungkwan came in much earlier than he usually would. It was exactly an hour and half before his shift when he arrived, not even Jeonghan who clocks in at 9AM is present. Dealing with the usual morning traffic was Minghao and Wonwoo, the two part-timers of the cafe. Perfect, Seungkwan thought to himself.

"Wonu-hyung, Minghao-hyung!" Seungkwan called out with a beaming smile and a wave.

"Seungkwan, you're here!" Wonwoo exclaimed, “And early at that. How are you holding up? Soonyoung messaged me yesterday.”

“We were really worried. Are you okay now?” Minghao asked as he left his spot to approach Seungkwan.

"Yeah. Actually, about that,” Seungkwan sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck before bringing up the paper bag he held, “I felt guilty for worrying you guys so I brought cake. I had yours in cupcake form, Wonu-hyung so that you can take it to school. Actually that's why I came early, so that I can give it to you.”

“Thanks, Seungkwan.” Wonwoo gave a soft smile at that. “You don't have to get us stuff you know and you don’t need to feel guilty, okay? We care for you and it's only natural for us to worry.”

“I know but still. Let's say that this is just a thank you gift instead, you know, for all of you guys. You really are the best second family I could ask for.”

“Have you eaten breakfast, Seungkwan?” Minghao held on to the younger’s arm, rubbing it affectionately.

“Oh yeah. Oatmeal and raisins. I'm trying to eat healthy now, you know,” Seungkwan said matter-of-factly. “Anyway, I'll just put this in the fridge. I thought we could all share later at our lunch break. You're doing OT today, right hyung?

Minghao nodded. “Yeah. I could really use the extra cash for art supplies. Those things are really expensive.”

“Okay. I'll be back in a jiffy. Gotta change into my uniform,” Seungkwan said and pointed to the backroom door.

“Isn't your shift in two hours or so?” Wonwoo gave him a concerned look. “Don’t push yourself. We can manage.”

“Yeah, but let me help now. This is part of my thank you.”

When Seungkwan got out of the backroom, he was greeted with the sight of Jeonghan just entering the cafe. Escorting him was none other than Seungcheol.

_Oh ho ho, what was that?_

“Kwannie!” Jeonghan called out as soon as he saw the younger. “You're here. How are you?”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. "I’m fine hyung. I swear. I’ll tell you later during break,” he said to his elder, waving a hand dismissively before turning to Seungcheol, “Hi, lover boy-hyung!"

Seungcheol gave him a gummy smile and a wave before turning to Jeonghan, pressing a kiss to his hand. "I’ll see you later, okay?"

Seungkwan watched as Jeonghan giggle at whatever Seungcheol proceeded to whisper to his ear. Jeonghan bid him goodbye and practically pranced over to the backroom, humming a bright tune. The younger barista sighed, a longing look on his face.

“You'll get your prince charming too, Boo,” Wonwoo told him with a knowing smile and a pat at the back.

Minghao giggled at him. “You might have already met him too. Look out the window.”

Seungkwan did just that and wearing what definitely is the most atrocious t-shirt he has ever seen his life was Vernon, just entering the shop with his hands tucked into the pockets of his jeans. The chilly midmorning air had him wearing his usual beanie and his nose a sprinkling bit of pink.

Suddenly feeling hot, Seungkwan spoke, “Excuse me for a minute.” He retreated to the backroom, a bit out of breath.

“Kwannie? Is that you?” Jeonghan paused half-way putting on his shirt at his intrusion.

Seungkwan took a deep breath and calmed himself. He didn't even know why he was so worked up out of the blue. “Vernon’s here, hyung. I’m just grabbing a slice of cake for him since I kind of owe him and all, for you know, yesterday." Good thing, he had an excuse.

"I’m pretty sure he didn't mind,” Jeonghan said, “He seems like a nice guy.”

“He is.” Seungkwan nodded at that, a small but genuine smile on his face as he recalled yesterday’s events in a new light. “That's why I’m giving him cake as a sorry and a thank you.”

Jeonghan was next to him in an instant, running his hand on Seungkwan’s back. “Hey don't you ever feel sorry for your feelings. It's normal, okay. Your feelings are valid whatever it may be.”

“Yes, hyung.” Seungkwan rolled his eyes but turned to hug the other nonetheless. “I'll tell you later all about it.”

Jeonghan pinched his cheek fondly, sighing. “Sure, bub. I’m heading out now. You know you're not obligated to work right now,” the elder reminded, motioning his head towards the door, “Your shift is still an hour later. Why don't you get to know Vernon a bit more if you really want to make it up to him.”

Seungkwan nodded. “I might do that.”

It seems like Vernon didn't notice Seungkwan at the counter earlier since he was seated in his usual spot, scrolling through his phone. So, Seungkwan silently slid into the chair in front of the boy and gingerly placed the slice of cake on the table. Still, Vernon hasn't looked up, just one hand gliding on the phone while the other tapped rhythms on the table's surface. Seungkwan leaned a little to the left and saw the culprit. No wonder Vernon wasn't all over him right now. He had some blasted air pods on.

Seungkwan reached over, careful not to touch the cake, and plucked one air pod right off one of his ears.

Vernon blinked before his mouth caught on. "Seungkwan?"

"Yup, that's me!" Seungkwan beamed, finally getting his attention.

"How," Vernon paused, as if still not fully grasping the situation, "How are you?" He shook his head, instead, he asked, "Why are you so early?"

Seungkwan placed a hand on his chest, feigning ignorance, “You seem so shocked over the fact that I’m early. I can do early too you know.”

Vernon gave a little nervous laugh. "I’ve been coming here for a few months now. This is the first time I’ve seen you early. You've been late more than you've been on time.”

Seungkwan gasped. “Here I was about to give a peace offering, but I feel so attacked right now I might as well leave.”

Vernon’s already wide eyes widened some more. "Please don't leave, I was just joking.”

Vernon looked genuinely afraid that Seungkwan burst out in giggles. "Gosh, had I known you were this fun to tease, I would've befriended you earlier." Seungkwan pushed the cake closer to Vernon and gestured to it. "Consider it as a thank you and a sorry for dealing with me."

Vernon turned serious. "Don't apologize for your feelings and I’m glad I could help.”

"That's what Hannie-hyung said," Seungkwan remarked.

"Well he's right, you know?"

"I know.” Seungkwan smiled before pointing to the cake. “Now eat before I change my mind about staying. I still have an hour to kill before my shift."

It was a rather large slice, a two-layer vanilla sponge cake with ganache sandwiched in between. all over it was fluffy white peaks of meringue frosting topped with tiny curls of milk chocolate. It looked like something out of a food magazine, Seungkwan thought to himself. Mingyu did good.

"Uhh, this is huge," Vernon interrupted the barista's thoughts. "I don't think I can finish this on my own."

“What are you saying?”

“I'm saying let’s share,” Vernon told him and stood up. “Wait, here. I'll get another fork. Also, do you want a drink? I'll treat you."

"Uh, sure.” Despite his words, Seungkwan was actually not sure. He didn’t expect Vernon would be _this_ kind, so he said the first drink that came to mind. “Chai latte sounds good right now." A lot of customers requested it lately since the weather had been particularly cold this week.

"Got it." Vernon disappeared momentarily but soon enough he slid back to his seat, offering Seungkwan a fork. “So...”

“So, you know some stuff about me now,” Seungkwan said, taking the offered utensil, “Tell me stuff about you.”

“Uhh, what do you want to know?”

Seungkwan hummed and took a chunk off the cake. “Anything?”

Vernon smiled and teased, “That’s a lot. You need to narrow it down.”

“Tell me about your family then?” Seungkwan as soon as he swallowed a bit of cake, “You're half-American, right?”

“There's really not much to tell,” Vernon recounted, grabbing a bite as well. “My mom and dad met in America and married there. My mom's the American by the way. We lived in New York until I was five, I think. Then we lived back here ever since. I have a sister too, she's in high school now. That's it, I think? I'm not that close with my other relatives.”

“How about you?” Seungkwan prompted, “Do you go to school?”

“Me? Sorta.”

Seungkwan snorted while stabbing the cake. “What do you mean sorta? It's a yes and no question.”

“Well, it's kind of a yes and no kind of answer,” Vernon told him, “Yes, I'm still studying but no I don't go to school.”

Seungkwan cocked his head to the side, eyebrows scrunching. “What do you mean?”

“I'm taking online classes. It's still credited,” the other explained, “Then twice a week, I go to a physical class.”

“Oh, that's cool.” Seungkwan nodded with a hum. “How old are you anyway?”

Vernon took another bite of cake before answering, “I'm 22.”

“Really?” Seungkwan’s eyes widened. “I'm 22! When were you born? I was born on January 12, 1998.”

“Oh, I'm younger than you. I was born on February 18, same year.”

“We're the same age,” Seungkwan stated, marveling slightly at the fact.

Vernon smiled at him. “So we are. How about you though? Do you go to school?”

Before Seungkwan could reply, Wonwoo came over, placing two cups on their table. “Here are your drinks. One Chai latte and one caramel macchiato.”

“Oh, hyung, you didn't have to bring it,” Seungkwan told him.

Wonwoo just waved a hand at him. “It's no problem, you two looked like you're having fun and I was just leaving anyway.”

“Okay, thanks, hyung,” Seungkwan spoke. “Good luck with classes!”

"See you tomorrow." Wonwoo smiled briefly at both of them before taking his leave.

“That was Wonwoo-hyung,” Seungkwan told Vernon as soon as the elder had left. "He's one of our part-timers. He has classes during the day so he works the earlier hours."

Vernon hummed before leaning forward and eating cake. "So do you go to school then?"

Seungkwan shook his head. "No. I work full-time. I don't think I'm ready for college just yet, but I am saving up."

"What course are you going to take?"

"If I'm lucky, I want to take up primary education,” the barista began, a gleam in his eyes that Vernon admired, “I love kids. I used to babysit my neighbor's children back in Jeju. That reminds me, what course are you taking up?"

“This is weird but I'm taking up Mass Communication,” Vernon admitted, a little flushed.

“Who would've thought?” Seungkwan remarked, “You look like someone who could be in technology related courses or engineering.”

“I get that a lot, but I like people and studying them, talking to them,” Vernon said, “I like investigating their stories.”

“So journalism?”

Vernon hummed in response. “I kind of want to start my own company, just a small one, when I can” he started, “I want to be able to help those out of school youth. Especially those in nearby countries like Thailand and Philippines. There are a lot who weren't able to go to school due to poverty so I kind of want to help fund their education by starting my own little thing. And I could even hire those marginalized people, like differently abled people and those with a checkered past. I don't know.” He shrugs but Seungkwan leaned forward to listen. “The world is a really messed up place if you think about it. Not everyone gets a chance to properly live because of their reputation or something, if you get what I mean."

“That’s…” Seungkwan started after a moment, a little serious, “that's really noble of you. It kinda makes me feel guilty that I can go to college right now if I want to but yet I'm not.”

“Sorry, didn't mean to make you feel guilty. It's just that education is power, you know.” Vernon gestured with his hands, and as he spoke, Seungkwan just couldn’t help but listen. “And not just learnt knowledge but an actual educated person, a person who is aware of timely problems and act on it, instead of turning a blind eye.”

Seungkwan stayed quiet. He picked on the cake, deep in thought. “I…” he began a moment later. “I feel like a lot of people take their education for granted, myself included. But…” Seungkwan met Vernon’s eyes and let out a little sigh, “hearing you talk, it kinda makes me want to be like you. Like socially aware and stuff”

“Oh.” Vernon was slightly shaken by his statement but quickly gained back his composure. The half-American’s ears turned slightly pink as he rubbed his nape. “I mean, I’m not that special but I guess it starts with being grateful for what you already have and watching world news. Like put yourself out there.”

Seungkwan smiled softly at him. “I guess I’ll try that. Come to think of it, I have so many things to be grateful for, no?”

“We all have a lot of things to be grateful for.”

“Now, I feel silly again for crying yesterday,” Seungkwan half-joked, carving out another bite of cake. Vernon shot him a look and before the half-American could retort, Seungkwan beat him to it. “I’m kidding, okay? I feel much better now and I’m grateful for you too.”

“Thanks too, I guess.” Vernon leaned back, hunched and arms neatly tucked into his lap. “Uhh, hey.”

Seungkwan paused from drinking his latte. “What is it?”

Vernon met his eyes, a blush obvious on his face. “If you really want to, I can tutor you…”

Seungkwan just blinked. “What?”

“In English. You said you always wanted to learn.”

A beat, and then Seungkwan erupted in laugh. “You’re so adorable, did you know that?”

“Huh?”

Seungkwan beamed at him, pearly white teeth showing. “You look so red and awkward then, you look like you would explode.” Vernon pouted and goodness did Seungkwan wanted to lean over and pinch his cheek.

“You’re making fun of me,” Vernon teased, “and for the record, you’re pretty cute too.”

Seungkwan raised an eyebrow. It was his turn to redden a little. He expected Vernon to shy away more, not to compliment him.

Vernon gave a flustered little giggle. “But yeah, English tutoring?”

“Hmm,” Seungkwan paused to think, “how would our schedules work? My shift is usually 10AM to 6PM. And where would we study?”

“If you want, I could come in here in the evening,” Vernon suggested, “We’ll study after your shift.”

Seungkwan gave a nod. “Sounds good. I suck at coming in early in the morning.”

Vernon chuckled. “I noticed.”

“Yah!” Seungkwan glared at him but Vernon just laughed more. “Hey, that reminds me.”

“Hmm?”

“Why do you stalk me? I mean not stalk, but like you’re really like my first customer every day. Also, what do you and your boyfriend talk about?” Seungkwan asked with a straight face, head cocked a little to the side. “I hear my name whenever you two talk.”

“Oh, I thought you knew,” Vernon’s cheeks colored once more as he spoke.

“Know what?”

Vernon looked at the barista head-on and said unabashedly, “I have a crush on you.”

Seungkwan stuttered. “Y-you do?”

“I thought it was pretty obvious?”

“It was but I didn’t want to assume,” Seungkwan smiled sheepishly as he told him that. “Plus, I lowkey thought you and your boyfriend were badmouthing me.”

“First of all,” Vernon started, with a small laugh, “I literally just admitted my crush on you. Second, I told you like at least three times already that Joshua’s not my boyfriend. He’s my childhood friend.”

“Then what do you guys talk about and why was my name mentioned?”

Vernon grinned. “I was talking to Josh about how cool and cute you were.”

Okay, Seungkwan really had to blush on that. “Thank you… Uhh so definitely no boyfriend?”

Vernon shook his head. “Nope. Plus, Shua-hyung has a crush on your co-worker.”

“Oooh, tea.” Seungkwan leaned forward and eyed his hyungs working by the counter. “Which one?”

“The blond one on the register, Jeonghan?”

Seungkwan tsk’ed. “Hannie-hyung? Good luck with your friend. There’s another lover boy buttering him up and Jeonghan-hyung looks into him.”

“How ‘bout me?” Vernon smiled, a bit lopsided but adorable, “Do I need luck to win you over?”

“Generous amounts, yes. I’m hard to win over,” Seungkwan said before breaking out into a fit of giggles. “Anyway,” the barista motioned towards their empty cups and plates, “I have to go back to work soon. Will you be staying?”

“M-hmm. Joshua’s actually coming to meet me,” Vernon told him, “I could introduce you to him if you want? You’d like him.”

“Debatable, but maybe in the future?” Seungkwan suggested. “Why don’t you bring him along to our tutoring sessions so we could all get along?”

“Good idea!”

“Speaking of which,” Seungkwan began as he began to clear their dishes, “when would that start? Tutoring, I mean?”

“We could start tomorrow night, if you want?”

Seungkwan smiled and nodded, “Sure. Guess you won’t be my first customer of the day, anymore?”

“Nahh, I’ll still be coming here,” Vernon said, grinning, “Seeing you is my daily inspiration.”

Seungkwan just rolled his eyes but the pink sprinkled on his cheeks were unmistakable. “That’s so cheesy.”

“Thank you, I take pride in my cheesiness.”

Both of them giggled but eventually said their goodbyes. Seungkwan brought back the dishes to the backroom and officially clocked in. As he settled to his position at the counter, his eyes often wandered to where Vernon was sitting and as he did, he felt light, as if a huge weight had finally been lifted from his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so soft for verkwan... i hope you guys like this chapter uwu


	19. Jeonghan

SHIFT 17: Jeonghan

If Seungcheol was Jeonghan’s favorite customer, Joshua was a close second.

“Umm... what drink would you recommend?” His voice was clear and gentle, angelic even. It was almost opposite to Seungcheol’s full one.

Jeonghan gave a small smile. “Do you want your drink cold or hot?”

“Hmmm...” Joshua paused to think and as he did, Jeonghan took the time to admire the other’s features.

Where Seungcheol was rugged and masculine, Joshua was delicate and well, not feminine, but his had a softness to it, almost like a baby. Where Seungcheol’s eyes would droop, Joshua’s were big, round and doll-like. His nose was average like Seungcheol’s, but Joshua’s lips were sculpted and smooth while the other’s round and pouty.

“— Hannie?” That pretty voice shook Jeonghan out of his daze.

“You were saying?”

“Oh, I said I would like a hot drink,” Joshua said so sweetly. If this was a webtoon, he would’ve had sparkles floating around him. “The weather’s been chilly lately.”

“Sweet or bitter?”

“Something in between would be nice.”

“Okay, how about a nice cup of Hong Kong style milk tea?”

“You have that? I don’t see it on the menu.”

Jeonghan cupped a hand over his mouth as he leaned in to whisper, “You didn’t hear this from me, but we have a secret menu.”

“Really? How is that menu accessed?”

“We give it to cute customers,” Jeonghan said with a wink. “Have I told you that? You are really cute.”

Joshua visibly stiffened and blinked repeatedly as he took in the compliment. “Oh.... Ummm.... Thanks, thank you. You... you’re... you’re really pretty too.”

“Aww, thank you,” Jeonghan gave a little laugh, pink tinging his cheeks. It wasn’t every day you get called pretty even when you know it’s already a fact of life. “Anyway, the secret menu drinks are only given to regulars and you’re here every...”

“Tuesday, Thursday and Friday,” Joshua continued for him. “Vernon could use the company.”

“Okay, so Hong Kong style milk tea. That would be 4,000 won...” Jeonghan pressed the due buttons on the register. “So, Vernon’s a nice kid. He comforted Seungkwan yesterday.”

“Oh he did, did he? What happened to Seungkwan?”

“I actually don’t know yet, but Kwannie promised he’d tell me later.” Both of them turned to look at the said man. Seungkwan was leaning over a table as he cleared it off of used cups and plates.

“It’s nice that Vernon talked to him. He’d been meaning to talk to him ever since.”

“Oh?”

“Well,” Joshua leaned in like Jeonghan did earlier, whispering, “you didn’t hear it from me but Vernon’s got a little crush.”

“Aww, that’s cute,” Jeonghan gushed, as his gaze went to his dongsaeng and to his new beau, before coming back to Joshua. “So, how about you? You got a crush?”

“Oh, umm something like that.” Joshua’s eyes strayed as he rubbed the back of his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, I like him...”

“But?”

“Ummm, I don’t know how to approach him...” Joshua paused as if a bit embarrassed at his own words, “romantically.”

“Why don’t you just be blunt? Things will get confusing if you beat around the bush.”

“I’m a bit shy...” Joshua looked down, rubbing his hands together as he whispered, “and he’s really pretty that I can’t get my thoughts straight.”

“Well, if he’s that pretty...” Jeonghan hummed and nodded, but then it was as if a lightbulb shone above his head. “Practice on me.”

Jeonghan watched with mild humor as Joshua snapped his head to face him, eyes wide and mouth agape. “What?”

“Try it,” Jeonghan told him, grinning widely, “If you’re shy, then it helps if you practice.”

Joshua blinked, as if hesitating opening his mouth, but no sound came for a moment. Until it did. “Oh umm, hi?”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes at him. “You can do better than that, Josh.”

“Umm, so I know I hardly stand a chance.”

“Don’t be pessimistic.”

“Yah! I’m doing my best!” Joshua shouted at him, or at least tried to. Joshua’s just not meant for shouting, Jeonghan said to himself.

The barista just quirked an eyebrow at the sudden feistiness. “Okay, proceed then.”

“So umm, I know I hardly stand a chance. I mean look at me.” Where he was a bit slouched and refusing to meet Jeonghan’s eyes, Joshua suddenly squared up, standing at full height as his gaze pierced Jeonghan, “I like you. Days like this are the best. Did you know that? It means that I get to see you and your pretty smile and hear your pretty voice saying the darnest things, even if it is just a moment. I never planned of falling for you but I did and maybe, if you give me chance, I can make you fall for me too.”

His eyes were bright, Jeonghan noted. It was that unmistakable sparkle that everyone had when the right person came along. Seokmin had it. Jun and Minghao had it. Heck, even Soonyoung had it, who ignited it, Jeonghan did not know. Smiling, Jeonghan teased, “See that wasn’t hard. It was pretty good actually. You should confess.”

Before Joshua could say more, Minghao chimed in, practically shoving a platter of fries in the barista’s hands, “Hyung, can you give this to the table over there, I need to go to the bathroom real quick.”

“Sure, hon,” Jeonghan easily balance the plate on his palm, before turning back to Joshua. “I’ll bring your drink to your table later. You should really confess, that was good.”

As Jeonghan left, Joshua only stared longingly at the blond man, sighing and eventually making his way to his friend.

Some odd minutes later, Joshua’s drink was finished and as promised, Jeonghan happily strode towards him, cup in hand. What he didn’t know was a that there was a small puddle of water carelessly spilled by a customer earlier.

Slip! Thud. Crack!

The sound of flesh hitting the ground echoed, followed by glass breaking to a million pieces.

“Jeonghan!” “Jeonghan-hyung!”

Joshua was by his side in an instant, pulling him up. “Are you okay?”

Seungkwan came over too. “Oh my god! What happened?”

“I slipped. Didn’t see the puddle.”

“Seungkwan,” Vernon called him, looking pointedly at the fallen barista. “We should get that cleaned before others get harmed.”

It should be noted that Vernon cupped a hand over, as if he’s going to whisper, and he mouthed to Seungkwan, “Let them bond!” Of course, the heroes of today’s story did not know that.

“I’ll go get a rag.” Taking a look at the shards of broken ware, Seungkwan added, “and some gloves.”

Joshua crouched and began picking said shards. He motioned once at Jeonghan’s stained shirt. “You should get changed— Ah.”

Jeonghan eyes grew in concern. “What happened? Did you cut yourself?”

“Uhh...” Joshua brought a bleeding hand up. “I guess I did?”

Jeonghan let out something between a snort and laugh, a corner of his lips quirking up. Why, isn’t this boy such precious bub? He stood up and brushed imaginary dust off his slacks. “Don’t pick up anymore pieces, got that?”

Shortly, Seungkwan came close, tugging Vernon along. In their hands were rubber gloves, a small broom and a dustpan. The younger barista motioned to the coffee-stained shirt. “We’ll clean up here. Go get changed, hyung.”

Jeonghan nodded before turning to Joshua, “Come with me. There’s first aid supplies in the backroom.” Jeonghan led the both of them to said room, then gently sat Joshua down on one of the chairs. He brought the other’s hand close to his face, inspecting it. “Is there any glass embedded?”

Joshua shook his head. “It was a large shard.”

Jeonghan nodded before turning around and reaching up a cupboard. Before long, he brought down a white box with a cross on it and a few washable towels. He took Joshua’s wounded hand once more. He briefly noted that unexpectedly large and callused. “Okay so how do we do this? We stop the bleeding first right? Then clean the wound. Okay, I got this.” He took one of the towels and pressed it down firmly over the cut. “Is this okay?”

“Y-yeah,” Joshua’s voice came low and shaky. Jeonghan looked up to find the customer slightly tinged pink.

“Does it hurt?”

“Not really. It just caught me off-guard” Joshua answered, turning his face to the side as he placed his better hand over the towel. Still not facing Jeonghan, he coughed and continued. “You should go change. I can umm… see through your shirt. I can hold down the towel myself.”

Jeonghan looked down and remembered now that he was in fact a coffee-soaked shirt and earlier today he forgone wearing a tank top inside. The white flimsy material, now stained, clung to his body, his nipples peeking through. He doesn’t get why Joshua would be flustered though. They’re just nipples. Jeonghan dismissed his thoughts with a small laugh and went to his locker.

“So,” the barista began as he opened his locker, its mirror giving him a perfect view of Joshua, still turned away and pressing down on his wound. Jeonghan stifled a giggle at how shy the other boy was, nevertheless, he spoke as he unbuttoned his shirt, “Earlier today, you ordered something different, hmm? You usually just buy a mocha frappe, which is the most boring drink ever but it’s also one of the easiest to make so thanks.”

“You’re welcome I gue-ess.” Joshua’s voice broke once more when he replied. Jeonghan watched as boy on the mirror momentarily turned to face him only to snap back his head to side as soon as he did. Jeonghan guessed it was because he was halfway through peeling of his shirt, therefore half of his back was exposed. Joshua continued, face obviously red, “Vernon been annoying me to try another drink for a few days now.”

Jeonghan chuckled as he slipped into a spare t-shirt. “And today you finally gave in. Give me sec to put this shirt in the washer and then I’ll help you clean the wound.” Jeonghan did as he said, disappearing to the bathroom where the washer and dryer was at, and soon enough he returned to Joshua’s side. “Let me see.”

“I think it stopped bleeding now,” Joshua said as he lifted a now bloody towel. It did stop bleeding and the cut was now clearly visible. It was long, across his whole hand, but thankfully it wasn’t deep.

“Great! You won’t be needing stitches,” Jeonghan noted with delight. “We just need to wash it, disinfect and then we can wrap it in gauze.”

“Oh I can wash it on my own,” Joshua burst in. “I’ve been a bother long enough.”

Jeonghan shook his head and smiled. He really was adorable. “It’s fine, but go ahead if you insist. Make sure to run the water over your wound so it washed off the tiny bits of glass just in case there are some. I’ll just go throw this towel in the washer too.”

Soon enough, the two finished their tasks and we find them once more seated by the table, with Jeonghan holding Joshua’s hand, wash and dried. The barista swabbing on some betadine on the wound with intense focus, the hand too close to his face. Joshua admitted the fact with a small laugh to which Jeonghan replied with, “Hush, I’m making sure too there is no more glass bits.”

It wasn’t long before Jeonghan finished and began wrapping the hand in gauze. “You know,” he started conversationally, “Your hand is pretty huge. All done!”

Joshua brought up his hand to inspect the barista’s work. “Thank you so much and sorry for bothering.”

“I told you, it’s fine.”

“Are my hands really that big?”

“Yeah. They are. Look!” Jeonghan took the uninjured hand and aligned it with his. True enough, there was a noticeable gap. “My shirt’s probably done washing now. I need to transfer it to the dryer.”

“Oh okay. I’ll wait for you so you have company while it dries.”

Jeonghan returned shortly and began packing up the first aid kit. As he did, he began, “So what do you do for a living? You seem to have so much free time if you’re here three times a week.”

“I work as a part-time instructor at XX University while working on my master’s degree.”

“That’s so cool. What track are you taking?”

“Music Composition,” Joshua answered, looking away and rubbing the back of his head, “I love music ever since I was young and I figured that I might as well pursue it as a career.”

“That’s cool and it means you get to work with idols too, right?” Jeonghan leaned closer as his interest grew.

Joshua laughed good-naturedly. “No, but I hope so. How ‘bout you? Any interests or hobbies?”

Jeonghan hummed before answering, “I guess just the usual. I draw and I occasionally sing. Not exceptionally good at it but I guess I’m decent. I used to play bass too, back in high school.”

Joshua beamed at that, eyes crinkling. “We should jam out sometimes. I play guitar mostly.”

“Sure! We should bring along Seungkwan and Seokmin,” It should be noted that Jeonghan suggested this so enthusiastically that Joshua, despite his intentions to hopefully spend time alone with the barista, found himself unable to say no. Of course, Joshua couldn’t say no on a regular basis.

Thankfully, he remembered he had the _thing_. “So anyway, ummm... do you like cheese?” Joshua asked as Jeonghan finished a rant on how fun Seungkwan and Seokmin are.

The soft melody of Jeonghan’s laugh echoed across the room, filling its silence. Jeonghan snapped back his head as he did, eyes closed and crinkled at the corner. Joshua could only admire him. Watching the slope of his nose and sharpness of his jaw and the lips stretched thin by a wide grin.

But Jeonghan digressed and his laughter died down enough for him to talk. “What kind of question is that?”

“What?” Joshua drew out the ‘a’ teasingly. “It was an honest question! And there’s so many types of cheese, how would I know if you like them?”

“Are you some sort of cheese addict? Out of all the possible questions you could ask, you choose to ask if I like cheese.”

“Well do you?” Joshua quipped, eyebrow raised for a serious moment before both of them erupted into fits of giggles. “For the record, I’m not a cheese addict. I’m just a regular guy who just so happens to like cheese.”

Jeonghan could only laugh harder.

“Hey!” Joshua playfully hit the other at the arm. “I’ll have you know, cheese is a core ingredient of the most important meal of the day.”

“Which is?”

“Pizza, what else? Not to mention, cheese itself pairs really good with wine.”

“Oh we have a wine-and-cheese connoisseur. I’m not alone with an alcoholic, am I?”

“Not at all. Drink water, not alcohol,” Joshua pointed to his temple as he spoke. But then he pouted and pointed to Jeonghan instead. “You never answered the question.”

“Which question?”

Joshua wiggled his eyebrows. “The _cheesy_ one.”

Jeonghan snorted. “That was corny.”

“No it was _gouda_ joke.”

Jeonghan snorted even louder but his face broke into a grin. “Whatever, you dork. But yeah, I like cheese I guess. Or at least I don’t hate it.”

Joshua clapped his hands. “Perfect!” Jeonghan lifted an eyebrow in question at the other but Joshua duly answered, “I remembered there’s a wine and cheese tasting convention happening next Sunday. I have a spare ticket and I practically have no other friends but Vernon and he’s not available that day.”

“Unfortunate,” Jeonghan commented but he blinked and processed what the other man was suggesting. Or at least what he thought he was suggesting. “Are you asking me on a date?”

Joshua shook his head violently, as he repeatedly said no. “Just a friendly getting to know each other thing but with wine.”

“How old are you anyway?” Jeonghan asked him, perfectly amicable. It betrayed that weird emotion he felt inside. One that he shouldn’t be feeling at all.

Somehow the confession calmed him. Joshua was perfectly nice person and Jeonghan didn’t mind him, but then his thoughts flashed to Seungcheol for a moment. Now, he and Seungcheol weren’t a thing, at all. But at the rate of things, they could be.

And now, with Joshua suggesting this not-date, the whole Seungcheol equation was suddenly in shambles.

“I’m 24,” Joshua answered.

“Great! We’re friends now.” Jeonghan beamed at him. This time it was genuine. There’s nothing wrong with being friends, right? “I’m 24 too.”

“Really?” Now, it was Joshua’s turn to lean closer. “When’s your birthday? Mine’s on December 30.”

“I’m just months older. October 4.”

“Cheonsa. No wonder...” Joshua muttered, mostly to himself.

But Jeonghan wiggled his eyebrows at him. “That I’m an angel?”

“Yep, but with no wings.”

“So like a regular person?”

“You know what I mean.” Joshua hit the barista on the arm.

“Kidding, kidding. So tell me more about this event. Where and when?”

Yeah, they could be friends. Like Jeonghan and Seungcheol are friends. Sort of, anyway.

Jeonghan’s shirt finished drying. Soon enough, the barista was dressed in his uniform and now he and Joshua were on their way out. The minutes they’ve been together was spent briefly discussing the details of their not-date, mostly exchanging horrible puns that still had them laughing, and now their conversation had ventured back to hand sizes.

“Your hands are seriously large,” Jeonghan told Joshua for the nth time that day. Their palms were held against each other’s, with the heel of it aligned. Jeonghan, with his free hand, pointed to the length of Joshua’s fingers that extended from behind Jeonghan’s.

“It’s not really much of a difference from yours though,”

Jeonghan opened his mouth, ready to retort, but before he could say anything, the door swung open.

“I’m not disturbing anything, am I, hyung?” Jun walked in with eyes a bit wide.

“No, Junnie. We were just heading out. A drink spilled on me,” Jeonghan told him, “and Joshua got injured. It’s fine now, don’t worry.”

“Okay. Seungcheol’s looking for you, by the way.”

“Really?” Jeonghan turned to Joshua and asked him, “How do I look?”

“Okay, I guess.”

“Nice. Now, come on.” The two stepped out while Jun stepped in. “Cheol!” Jeonghan called out as soon as he saw the said man.

And just like that, Joshua faded into the background, quietly padding back to where Vernon was waiting for him.

You forget, Joshua’s only in second.

“How’s work faring so far?” Seungcheol greeted Jeonghan with a bright smile.

“Good enough. I spilled a drink on myself earlier,” the barista told him and then pointed to where Joshua was sitting, “and that customer, Josh, cut himself while trying to help me clean up. So anyway, the usual?”

Seungcheol hummed. “Add a cookie too. I’m feeling a bit hungry.”

“Have you eaten lunch yet?” Jeonghan asked him.

“No. I’m free for the rest of the day, so I was planning on waiting for you. Let’s eat together!”

“My break isn’t until 2pm though. Is that okay with you?”

“It’s fine. I have my laptop with me so I can do a bit of work in the meantime.”

“Okay.”

Seungcheol gave him a final smile before turning and finding a vacant table. As he did, Jeonghan’s gaze followed him. That is until, he saw Joshua, sitting at the booth next to Seungcheol’s.

There was a heaviness in Jeonghan’s chest then, as if his heart throbbed badly. In his stomach, there were flutters, in anticipation for both lunch and for cheese and wine. But in his head, on the other hand, was confusion. That’s the only word to describe it.

Jeonghan likes Seungcheol. Jeonghan likes Joshua. That’s basically it. They’re good and frequent customers who clearly have favorite drinks to order.

Just until last week, Jeonghan and Seungcheol had no proper conversations besides the usual pleasantries that come with a customer-barista relationship. But then they did, and Seungcheol had been funny and sweet that Jeonghan thought of him for the succeeding hours after their picnic. So maybe Jeonghan liked him a bit more.

There was finally substance to Seungcheol’s character in Jeonghan’s books.

And then there’s Joshua. He was usually quiet and polite, and of course Jeonghan liked that in a customer. Then, Joshua as a person, Jeonghan found him funny and dorky, and suddenly Jeonghan liked him more too. _They_ could be something too.

Jeonghan was attracted to both of them, and maybe that’s why it was confusing. But Jeonghan sighed and shook his head. For now, it was too early to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!!
> 
> Am I back for good? I could only hope so.  
> Is uni still draining my life force? Yes  
> Have I moved on from OTY MNL? I'm still in a post-concert daze but I'm trying my best
> 
> If you are all still here, hi! And thank you for still being here uwu and I swear I'll try being more social and respond to more comments but I am shy and but a wee babe 🥺🥺 
> 
> I intentionally left out where Joshua works btw, since it's not exactly relevant to the story. Also, no one question why they have a dryer in the backroom. Let's just say that accidents happened before and the staff decided that they in fact needed a dryer.
> 
> ((lowkey tempted to make this fic jihancheol rather than seoksoo and jeongcheol, poor seok if i did))


	20. Chan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating's gone up, but nothing explicit. just mentions of lap dancing. that is all i'm gonna say. Also, JR from Nu'est makes an appearance :D

SHIFT 18: Chan

1:30. Chan was surprised.

Perhaps, this was the first time all the staff, save for Wonwoo, were present. Chan had come over since classes ended way earlier than expected. Minghao was working OT today. Even Seokmin and Soonyoung were early for their shift. A rare occasion since the part-timers’ schedule rarely overlapped.

Jun tapped him shoulder then. “Seungkwan wants to say something,” the manager told him before pointing to the said person.

And lo, Seungkwan had all the staff in one area while he himself stood in front, steady still and feet together. Chan could tell he was nervous if the fact that his head hung low was anything to go by. Vernon was behind Seungkwan, a comforting hand on his shoulder but Seungkwan took a deep breath and faced them all unabashedly. “Umm, I wanted to thank you guys for being patient with me. And I’m sorry for being a burden yesterday. And yes, I know that it’s okay so save the lecture. I asked Jun-hyung earlier and he said that we can close the shop for an hour and eat.” Everyone cheered at that, catching the attention of the cafe patrons. “I brought cake as a thank you.”

While everyone turned to another to gush about the cake, Chan watched Seungkwan with rapt attention. The older man turned to face Vernon. “You and Joshua can join us if you want.”

Then a quick tilt of head, Chan was faced with Jeonghan inviting Seungcheol to join them as well. Turning an ear to listen in, Chan heard the customer promising ice cream and pizza to make their little party even better. Nice!

Just next to him, Jun was pestering Minghao as usual, with the latter brushing him off. But of course, Chan knew better and he smirked to himself.

But now, Chan slyly peeked at where Seokmin was joking around with Soonyoung. Now this was a problem. With an untrained eye, Soonyoung seemed like his usual self but after knowing him for years, Chan knew he was anything but. The slowness of his moves and that smaller than usual smile were telltale signs of it. Soonyoung was either lying or really unnerved. Maybe both. But Seokmin, oh boy. Seokmin looked at Soonyoung with hearts practically in his eyes. Seokmin had fallen hard and too fast. Chan could tell. But it seems Soonyoung wasn’t ready.

Everyone began to prepare then. Tables were pushed together to form a long one. The final customers were served. More upbeat music was played. The sign at the door was duly flipped to ‘Closed’.

“Guys!” Seungkwan called amidst all the preparation, holding one hand up as he began to read a text from his phone, “Wonwoo-hyung’s class got cancelled so he’s on his way to join us! He said he’s only ten minutes away.”

Everyone cheered at that and continued laying out plates and cutleries with renewed energy. The pizza guy came soon enough. Of course, they all thanked Seungcheol for his contribution.

“Where’s the ice cream though?” Jeonghan asked as he gently placed the pizza boxes on the table.

Seungcheol rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, a shy gummy smile on his handsome face. “I hope you guys don’t mind but I invited my roommate. He’s going to bring the ice cream.”

“What’s his name again? Mingyu?” Jeonghan prompted.

“Yeah. Kim Mingyu.”

Clang! The sound of cutleries being slammed on the table rang. Seungkwan bowed in apology at his actions. “Sorry. It’s just that I have a friend named Kim Mingyu. He’s the one who baked the cakes actually.”

Minghao hummed from where he stood next to Chan.

“What is it, Hyung?”

“Nothing. I just remembered that Wonwoo-hyung always has this first customer of the day named Mingyu and he introduced me to him actually. I just wonder if were talking about the same Kim Mingyu. Hyung told me he’d been going here for like a month now.”

“Wonwoo never told me anything about Mingyu in the post-its,” Jun whined but it went unheard.

“Wait. What does he look like?” Seungcheol asked, brows crunching up, “Maybe it is the same Mingyu.”

“Tall and handsome. Pretty much a model,” Minghao answered steadily, but Chan’s eyes were on Jun, gauging his reaction.

The manager only had a blank face, lips taut and eyes looking straight ahead.

“Does he have those little fangs?” Seungcheol asked Minghao.

“Now that you mention it, yeah.”

“I think we are talking about the same Mingyu. Wait I think I have a picture.” Seungcheol pulled out his phone and in a few swipes, he showed a picture of his younger self with an even younger man.

Just as he did, Seungkwan eyes widened and brought out his own phone. And lo, he showed another picture of the same man, but a bit older now. “No way! Mingyu was my _sunbae_ when I moved to Seoul. How do you know him, Hyung? Can I call you that?”

“Yeah, it’s fine. Better than lover boy anyway. Mingyu’s been my friend since forever. He’s kind of my little brother and now we live together to save a little on bills.”

“What a small world,” Seungkwan marveled and turned to Minghao, “Is this the Mingyu you know, hyung?”

“Yeah. He seems pretty close with Wonwoo hyung,” Minghao said, “They invited me to breakfast earlier.”

“Weird.” Jun scrunched his nose. “Wonwoo never told me anything about him.”

Lightbulb flicking on his head, Chan smirked. “Are you jealous, hyung?”

“No. Why would I be jealous, Channie? It’s weird ‘cause he usually tells me everything. Did you know, Soon?”

Soonyoung slung an arm around the manager’s shoulder. “Nope. But I feel like there’s something fishy. He tells me everything too remember. Seokmin! We must investigate.”

For a moment, Soonyoung’s eyes were bright as they usually were but a beat and it dimmed a little. But Soonyoung smiled wide.

Chan watched the whole interaction quietly. Jun looked pointedly at the dancer and his suitor. Meanwhile, Minghao had been looking away from them as if deliberately. Chan wondered why but he had a decent idea. Or at least he could only assume, that Minghao was the jealous one and not Jun.

JunHao was a long haul, so it seemed.

Chan left them to their own devices and approached the quiet man in the corner. He gave a little smile and greeted him. “Hi!”

The man gave a curt greeting of his own and motioned to the seat next to him. “Would you like to sit? I’m Joshua, by the way.”

The barista took his place next to the customer. “I saw you looking a lot at Jeonghannie-hyung. Is there something wrong?” Joshua’s eyes widened, clearly taken aback but Chan was quick to add, “Don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. I’m Chan by the way.”

Joshua hesitated for a moment, but then he sighed and asked, “Am I that obvious?”

Chan took a glance around the cafe where his friends were playing shenanigans again. He shook his head. “Not at all. They probably think you’re just too nice. My hyungs are incredibly dense, you know?”

“So...” Joshua began, again hesitating before continuing. “Do you think I have a chance?”

The barista’s gazed flickered to where Jeonghan was. The older was laughing as he wiped down the counter. Seungcheol was seated next to him, lips stretched wide into a grin as well. “I can’t for sure,” Chan confessed. “Seungcheol-ssi is your biggest competitor and Hannie-hyung looks into him, but nothing is set in stone you know.”

“What’s with Seungcheol?”

“Gossip tells me, he’s a marketing director. He’s been here for as long as you have, but just recently he and Jeonghan-hyung are getting closer. They went on a picnic together last Saturday and just earlier, Seungcheol-ssi brought hyung to work today.”

“Why are you telling me this?”

“Partly for fun, mostly because I want my hyungs to be happy with the right person.”

“Can’t he be happy by himself?”

“He can but where’s the fun in that?”

“So,” Joshua began, “where do you stand? Are with someone?”

“Single, but that doesn’t matter.” Chan shook his head. “Where here to talk about you and Jeonghan-hyung. How much do you like him?”

“A lot, I suppose.”

“You suppose? Joshua-ssi, can I call you hyung?”

“Sure.”

“Well Joshua-hyung, you can’t suppose your feelings. It’s a yes or no question and if you’re going to beat around the bush, Jeonghan-hyung would be long swept away by Seungcheol-ssi. If you want to have a chance with him then you gotta make your chance. Assert yourself.”

“Aren’t you like eighteen or something?” Joshua gave a chuckles as he asked. “Why are you giving me advice when you’re single?”

“I am 21. I am an adult!” Chan said with a huff. “But anyway, I am pretty observant and I know my hyungs well. If you want to get on with any of them, I’m your best bet.”

“Maybe Hansollie needs your help.”

“Hansollie?”

“Vernon.”

“Oh, okay. Vernon’s doing pretty good so far actually, it’s Seungkwan-hyung that needs help,” Chan said as he rolled his eyes.

“Why would you say that?”

“He thought you and Vernon were dating.”

Joshua stifled a laugh. “That’s incredibly far from the truth.”

“Seungkwan just needs a little guidance but otherwise, Vernon is doing great. You on the other hand, you aren’t doing so great.”

“What do you suggest then?”

“To tell you the truth, you seem like a great guy. You and Jeonghan-hyung could really get on.” Chan shrugged his shoulders before looking at Joshua straight on. “Like I said, you gotta be assertive. Flirt! Blatantly.”

Joshua released a deep breath. “Easier said than done.”

“Well, Jeonghan-hyung is worth it, isn’t he?”

Joshua sighed and Chan watched the dreamy look on the older’s face. “He is.”

Chan smiled, mostly to himself. “I’ll count on you, then. Anyway, I got to bug some other people now.” Joshua gave him a nod and Chan went forth, this time wandering off to Minghao was. “Hi, hyung.”

“Channie.” The Chinese patted Chan’s head in response before slinging an arm across the younger’s shoulder. “What were you up to?”

“Nothing much. Just making friends,” He answered, placing a hand around Minghao’s waist loosely.

“How’s that favoring you?”

“Good, I suppose. Joshua-hyung seems nice. I’ve yet to talk with Seungcheol-hyung and Vernon-hyung since Jeonghannie-hyung and Seungkwan’s hogging all the attention. How about you, hyung? How are you faring?”

“I’m fine, I guess. A bit exhausted from working but grateful that I don’t have classes today.”

The two stayed quiet after that, in one side of the café, merely observing the commotions going around the café as they wait for Wonwoo to arrive. Seungkwan and Seokmin were doing their sing-off again while trying to coax a hesitant but smiling Joshua to join them. Vernon was on the other’s side as well, pushing him to join. Jeonghan sat in one of the many chairs and was probably recounting something to Seungcheol as they watched the vocalists. Despite all the singing and festiveness going around, there, leaning against the tables, arms crossed, Jun and Soonyoung spoked in hushed tones, face bare of any smiles. Jun wore a worried expression but Soonyoung’s was point blank. Chan could only wonder just about what their whispers were about.

“Hyung?” Chan called out. Minghao hummed next to him. “What do you are they talking about?”

Chan turned to face the older man and found him already looking at their two friends. Minghao opened his mouth to sigh and said, “I’m worried about Soonyoung and Seokmin. You know, last night?”

Chan merely nodded.

“I mean it’s only day 2 and Soonyoung was doing a bit better, but now I can definitely tell he’s not in it at all. I just don’t get it.”

“What do you don’t get hyung?”

“They seemed perfectly fine last week. I could’ve sworn the two had the thing for each other by the look of how well they got along. It’s like the stars aligned just for them and Seokmin definitely fell, but Soonyoung. There’s just something missing.”

“I kinda get you but hyung, you can’t actually base love or whatever it is going on between them just on how well they get along.”

“I know. There’s just something missing.”

“It’s Soonyoung-hyung’s romantic feelings for Seokmin-hyung.”

“Probably but—“

The bell chimed as the door opened and all other noise ceased except for a low rumble of a laugh from the newcomer.

Chan stared and blinked, before, “Wonwoo-hyung!”

“Mingyu!”

The pair that came in was in fact Mingyu and Wonwoo, each carrying a bag of what Chan supposed to be tubs of ice cream. Chan took this moment to… appraise Mingyu. He’s tall and frankly, gorgeous. He noticed it since earlier this morning and now that he’d taken a longer look, there’s not a doubt about it. Next to the customer, Wonwoo looked small, beaming up to the author with that grin of his.

Chan gazed at the older barista’s eyes and there he found a curious fondness in them. In Mingyu’s, there was a similar affectionate feeling in them. Or maybe that’s just Chan. If what Minghao said earlier was true though, that Mingyu began coming in for a month now, then it looks like this Mingyu-Wonwoo friendship had been going on for a while. And it looks like romance can bloom between. If Chan remembers right, Wonwoo is single. All he has to do is ask Mingyu later.

“Wonwoo-hyung!” Seungkwan was at the elder’s side in an instant cling to his arm. “You didn’t tell me your friends with Mingyu.”

“You didn’t tell me about him either,” Jun said, pouting as he approached him. “And Hao said you two had been friends for a month.”

Chan felt the grasp on his shoulder grow tight for a moment.

Soonyoung slung an arm across the manager as he came close. “Yeah what’s up with that?”

Before Wonwoo could say anything, Mingyu beat him to it, extending a hand “Hi, I’m Mingyu!”

As they exchanged pleasantries, Chan turned to his side where Minghao stood with a stony face. “Are you okay, hyung?”

“I’m fine. Why would you ask?”

“For a moment you looked to serious.”

“There’s no need to smile every time, Chan.” Brisk, precise and slightly cold, but Minghao sighed. “Come on, they’re done setting up.”

“Whatever you say, hyung.” Chan won’t push if he’s not ready.

He can give a little nudge though. As everyone began to settle down, Chan made sure to sit next to Minghao, just to right of him and sandwiched between the Chinese man and Seokmin.

“Hey, Junnie-hyung?” The youngest called out. “Can we switch seats? It’s gusty here.”

“Okay!”

And ta-da! JunHao are sitting together now. True Minghao mumbled something along the lines “it’s not really cold” but Chan didn’t pay him any heed as he occupied now the head of table. It gave him the perfect view of everyone. This way, Chan could give them all the nudges they need because of course, his hyungs can sometimes be incredibly dense.

To paint a picture of how they are seated, Chan and Soonyoung sat at the opposite ends of the table. To the right of Chan, from the closest to the farthest, were Seungkwan, Vernon, Joshua, Jeonghan, and Seungcheol. On the left were Mingyu, Wonwoo, Minghao, Jun, and Seokmin. The biggest takeaway here is that Chan’s respective ships are seated in a way they could all easily interact which other.

Seungkwan stood up and stuck a fork on a glass cup. “I just want to thank everyone for being patient with me and as you know I brought the cake as a gift. It’s actually baked by Mingyu right here. Yesterday, I received a text from my friends back in Jeju saying they would visit, and maybe that had trigger some inner feelings I’ve left buried for so long. My insecurities and stuff just overwhelmed me that’s all. But now that it’s all out of my chest, I’m glad to be able to have this moment and I’m grateful that all of you are in my life. And yeah, thank you to lover boy-hyung, I mean Seungcheol-hyung for his kind contribution of ice cream and pizza. Let’s dig in!”

For a group of twelve boys, the buffet of pizzas, ice cream and cake was a smorgasbord. Everything was passed around between them all, tubs, boxes, mugs and plates alike. The appeal of food was too great to deny of course.

Even Joshua who seemed quiet and reserved to Chan was openly exchanging jokes and pizza with Jeonghan. Mingyu was practically piling cake on top of Wonwoo’s plate, insisting that he try it.

Jun, Seokmin and Soonyoung would have hogged a whole tub of ice cream to themselves and Seungcheol encouraging them if it weren’t for Minghao scolding them. To Chan’s left, Seungkwan told a tale about whatever in between spoonfuls of ice cream. Vernon listened to the barista with rapt attention, munching on his pizza. Chan noted all of these with a bite to his own slice of four cheese.

It was then Mingyu turned to him with a toothy grin, a fang peeking out. “You’re Chan right? You should try the cake!” Before the younger could answer, Mingyu had already brought a platter of sponge cake, slicing a piece out for Chan and depositing it on his plate.

Chan gave the other a small smile of his own as well as his thanks. Frankly, the cake looked divine. The crust of the cake was exposed. Sandwiched between two layers of the sweet pastry was creamy white meringue with bits of strawberries and blueberries sticking out. On top were peaks of white fluff dusted with bits of orange rind and shaved chocolate.

Without any hesitation, he dipped his fork onto the cake and got himself a piece.

It tasted better than sex. Now, it should be said that Chan was in fact a virgin, but the cake was so good, he had no doubt about it.

“This tastes so amazing!” Chan exclaimed, eyes wide and unable to help himself. “Did you make this, Mingyu-ssi?”

The older boy gave a sheepish smile. “Glad you like it! No need to formal, by the way.”

“I’ll call you hyung then.” Taking another bite, Chan leaned forward and made a vague gesture. “So let me get this straight. You and Seungkwan know each other from high school. Then you and Seungcheol-hyung are childhood friends. Is that right?”

Mingyu gave him a nod. “Small world isn’t it? I knew hyung come here regularly but I had no idea Seungkwan worked here too.”

“Why not?” Chan asked him. “Do you really just come here at like 5AM?”

Everyone took a pause on that. Even Joshua and Vernon piped down on the chatter when the others did.

It was Seungcheol that broke the silence. “Where do you go all day? You’re gone already by 4AM...”

“Oh um...” Mingyu visibly reddened as he reached behind his nape. Eyes looked at him intently. “Stuff. Yeah.”

“What kind of stuff?” Jun probed, leaning forward from his seat, a little over across Minghao, so he could see the taller man. There was a lilt to his voice, a lingering tone that wasn’t too friendly. But it was well hidden. Jun always had a carefree and open personality but Chan found out from the years they’ve been together, the manager hid emotions well under a childish facade. Now it was the same, just the usual amicable Jun but Chan knew better. Jun was a good actor after all.

Everyone looked at the tall man with curious eyes, anticipating his answer. There were beads of sweat forming on his temples and the apples of his cheeks began to redden. “Uhh...”

Wonwoo shook his head and place a hand on Mingyu’s forearm. “You don’t have to answer if it makes you uncomfortable.”

A beat. A sigh, and then. “No. It’s okay.” Mingyu offered Wonwoo a small smile. “I was worried that I might sound dumb or uncool.”

“So are you gonna spill or not?” Jeonghan spouted, a forkful of cake halfway making it to his mouth. A chorus of ‘Jeonghan’ echoed from either side of him. “What? We’re all curious now, aren’t we?”

“You did not need to be rude,” Joshua scolded quite ineffectively. His voice was too gentle for the sort.

“I’m sure Mingyu-ssi didn’t mind, right?”

The other shook his head, “It’s fine. No need to be formal. Although I would much appreciate some introductions.”

Wonwoo was quick to point to everyone except for Joshua and Vernon who had been duly introduced by Seungkwan.

“Now that that’s out of the way,” Seungcheol started as he scooted forward his seat, “do we still have Mingyu answer the question or not?”

“Admittedly I am little bit curious,” Wonwoo told them.

Mingyu grinned sheepishly, “It’s embarrassing, but long story short, it’s field work for the book I’m writing. Research, you know?

“It varies weekly. Sometimes I just bring my laptop to the park. On occasions, I take classes. Just whatever’s relevant.”

“What’s embarrassing about that, hyung?” Seungkwan rolled his eyes playfully at the author.

“What genre do you write, if you don’t mind?” Vernon asked. “I write too on some occasions but mostly just blog posts.”

“Oh, that’s the embarrassing part actually. Mingyu laughed nervously. Wonwoo looked like he was about to stop the other but Mingyu just gulped, and whispered, “I write LGBTQ+ novels.”

Chan just hummed before grinning. “Then it’s great that we’re all part of that community, aren’t we?”

There were nods around the table. Jun reached over, past Minghao, past Wonwoo, just to pat Mingyu’s arm. It looked ridiculous to have Jun’s tall, lanky body strewn like that but there was no denying the genuineness of his voice. All the cold traces of before seemed to have just melted away. “Hey. It’s okay. You’re safe here. Carat Cafe is safe place and you are welcome to be yourself here. I’ll make sure of it.”

Chan could tell that as Jun said those words, it was as if a huge weight had just been lifted off everyone’s shoulders. A weight they didn’t know they even carried. With that gone, conversation flew easily. If felt like they’ve all been friends from the start.

Of course, Chan had to ask. “Hey, Mingyu-hyung?”

“Hmm?”

“Are you single?”

Mingyu swallowed his chewed up pizza before answering. “Yeah, why?”

Chan smiled sweetly, well as sweetly as he could, and answered, “Nothing. Just wondering.”

Soon, pizza boxes had been disposed of and cake platters licked clean of icing. All they had now were ice cream. Jun brandished a spoon like a wand. “Come on, Hao Hao. It’s really good. Try it!”

Everyone had their cups of ice cream, eating while conversing in small groups. Chan himself had a few scoops of vanilla himself, simply watching events unfold before him. In front of him, Mingyu, Vernon and Seungkwan exchanged jokes and tales on whatever. Wonwoo was talking to Joshua about university. Jeonghan, Hoshi and Seungcheol and Seokmin were laughing about something Chan can’t hear. Then finally, Minghao sat with a quiet smile, just watching too. That is until Jun practically jumped from seat.

“Hao~” The manager drawled out while trying to feed Minghao a spoonful of ice cream. “Come on, it’s really good.”

“I’m fine, sir. I don’t want to eat ice cream,” Minghao insisted, crossing his arms as he leaned back.

“But it’s really good. Wonwoo, tell Minghao it’s good.”

A beat then, Chan watched Minghao shoved the offending spoon. “I told you, sir, I’m fine! I don’t like your fucking ice cream!” All eyes turned on him at the outburst. Chan turned to Jun who once again just wore a blank face. The older barista stood up, the chair making a loud noise as it skidded against the floor. “Excuse me.”

Chan followed Minghao with his gaze. The older boy left and steadily made his way to the backroom. Turning back to the table, everyone had the same reaction, just curious eyes. Except for Jun who just looked down at his cup looking annoyed.

Wonwoo coughed, all attention turning to him now. “I’ll go talk to him,” he said as he quietly slipped away from his seat. Chan watched the rest of them once more, quietly picking on their remaining scoops of ice cream.

“What was that about?” Jeonghan broke the silence as soon as the other boy had left.

Seungcheol leaned back, slinging an arm around the back of Jeonghan’s chair. His eyebrows were furrowed and by the tone of his voice, Chan could tell the man was clearly worried. “Is he okay? Maybe he’s allergic? I should have asked first if he was allergic, so I could have brought a different flavor or something.”

“He’s fine.” Cold and precise, Jun answered without looking up. Chan could almost see smoke coming out of the manager’s nose. But Jun, looked up, a smile on his face once more. “He is just being difficult as usual.”

“Uhh, hey,” Seokmin started, eyes flickering from one person to the other. Cautious. Even Mingyu could have recognized the fakeness of the smile after all. “Why don’t we play a game? You know, get to know each other some more. Right? Soonyoung?”

“Uh, yeah.” Soonyoung straightened up as he heard his name. Chan could tell he was still a bit uncomfortable but the older dancer tried to pipe up a bit.

Seungkwan shot up from his seat, waving an arm about. “We could play the dance relay game! Normally, we’d have the loser take a shot though.”

“If you lose you have to tell three facts about yourself, preferably embarrassing ones” Soonyoung suggested, “How about that? That way we could get to know each other a bit better.”

“That sounds fun,” Vernon whispered. Joshua nodded next to him.

“How do we play?” Jeonghan asked, before scooping in a spoonful of ice cream.

“Well, first I make a dance move like this,” Seokmin clapped his hands thrice, high above his head, “it could be as simple as that or more complicated. Then, Soonyoung, please continue.”

The said man grinned and repeated the motion before twisting his arm around the other. “You add on to the previous move. Then you have to be precise in copying the move, including the fingers.”

“That looks doable,” were Mingyu’s last words before chaos ensued.

Chan sat down with his lungs bursting and cheeks aching from laughing much too hard and much too loud. His hips and arms were practically noodles at this point. It turned out that all of them were too marvelous of a dancer and the moves they made were definitely enough for a whole choreography.

“Hey!” Seungcheol pointed at him. “You got the last one wrong, you had to shrug twice!”

“No, no, no, I didn’t!” Chan shook his head violently. “I shrugged twice!”

Chants of “Loser!” began.

“Afraid of losing?” Seungkwan goaded with a smirk.

Even Soonyoung teasingly sneered, “Of course he is, he is a baby!”

“No, I’m not!”

“Aww,” Jeonghan cooed, “Look at the baby! Whose baby are you?”

Chan all but pouted as he stood up, arms raised in surrender, “Alright, alright!” He hummed to himself as he thought of what he could say.

Apparently he was taking too long as Jun coughed and winked at him, “Be careful. We can tell if it’s a lie or not.”

“Uhhh,” Chan racked his head before sharing, eyes widening as he recalled, “I had THE most unfortunate hairstyle back in middle school. Soonyoung-hyung has probably has a picture.”

“It’s true,” the older confirmed as he brought out his phone showed off a picture Chan and his infamous duck hair. Everyone had their own snickers before nodding at Chan to continue.

“I am a HUGE Michael Jackson fan, seriously!” Chan boasted as he listed off facts about the famous singer-dancer. “I even have almost every dance memorized. Seokmin-hyung, a beat please. Billie Jean.”

Without even a blink, the older barista began beatboxing. Soonyoung, looking much better since they played, joined him. The others watched him with grins on their faces and some even clapping along before Chan broke out his moves and the signature crotch grab. Of course, he had to do all those impromptu noises too. It wasn’t a Michael Jackson cover without it.

Throughout his mini dance, Joshua and Jeonghan gave their catcalls and wolf whistles. Seungkwan, without a doubt, was embarrassed for him, holding his face in his hand as he struggled not to laugh. Vernon was definitely laughing.

“Last one,” Jun whistled, a smirk on his face.

“Hmm,” Chan paused and looked up at the ceiling before grinning wildly like a Cheshire cat. “I really hate, Mingyu-hyung right now.”

“H-huh? Me?” Mingyu sputtered, turning red in the face, “What did I do?”

“Please, stand up, hyung,” Chan motioned to the older man who duly followed. One arm behind his back, he motioned towards Mingyu’s body and then his own. “As you can see,” he started, “next to Mingyu-hyung, I am regrettably short. I am not. Hyung is merely just too tall for his own good. No one needs this amount of height. However, unnecessary as it may be, I still find myself envious and greatly desire such height. Thus, I really hate Mingyu right now.”

Seungkwan just snorted, “You’re just short, sweetie.”

“Why you!!”

It should be said that no real harm was done during the game, and eventually they all settled down, favoring to exchange stories instead. Wonwoo and Minghao never returned from the backroom and admittedly, he was a little bit nervous. The game did a terrific job of distracting him though and besides, Minghao will come out to them in his own time and pace.

Seungcheol, their new resident rich boy, ordered a batch of drinks for all of them. Seungkwan graciously volunteered to make the drinks and dragged Vernon with him. Chan assumed it was to show off his drink-making skills. Seokmin merely laughed and followed them to give a helping hand.

“God, this would be such a great time for a drink,” Jeonghan remarked with a sigh as he leaned back.

“I thought you didn’t drink?” Seungcheol asked, clearly looking confused.

Joshua’s eyes widened, “You don’t drink? Why did you agree—“

“I drink,” Jeonghan cut him off with a lazy yawn, “occasionally. But that dancing game really brings back memories, especially on how I bagged my first boyfriend.”

“Oh I know this one!” Chan exclaimed in pleasant surprise before smirking. “This is a good one.”

“Oh god, not this one,” Jun merely moaned lowering his head on the table.

Unable to hold back his curiosity, Mingyu asked, “Why what happened?”

“You can tell them if you want, Channie.” There was mischievous glint in Jeonghan’s eyes as he spoke. It reminded Chan of a predator waiting to lunge for the kill. The older man slung his arms around the back of Joshua and Seungcheol’s chairs and in that moment, Chan knew what the other was getting at.

_It was back in Jeonghan’s freshman year in college, well the only year he spent in college. Like the only-slightly-irresponsible young adult that he was back then, Saturday night was spent in one of the cheap but nice clubs they had around uni. The flashing lights alternating purple and green hurt his eyes, and the stench of sweat and booze assaulted his senses. The bass of the music pounded louder than his heart and of course, his head spun as he down his twelfth shot of whatever drink this is._

_He was dressed deliciously too, as one would when on a night out._

“Junnie-hyung, show them the picture,” Chan told the older with a way too wide grin.

The other groaned but brought out his phone nonetheless. A few swipes later, Freshman Jeonghan was on the screen looking like the human incarnation of sensuality, sex and sin. Chan could almost laugh at how Joshua sputtered and Seungcheol turning his head so fast to be normal after seeing the picture.

Jeonghan definitely did laugh though. “I look hot right?”

Even Chan blushed at how gorgeous his hyung was. And it wasn’t only the clothes he wore. Those were superficial, not even revealing at the very least. They were just a black turtleneck tucked into equally black slacks. No, what really took the cake was how confident he looked in himself, from the lazy smirk and easy smoldering eyes. It was the look of a man who knew how dangerous himself was.

The clothes helped though. Showed off Jeonghan’s body elegantly.

_As any immature group of clubgoers would do, they played a round of spin the bottle where the other players would ask a question. Being immature people, you know those questions will be sexual in nature. When it landed on Jeonghan, he would only smirk, willing to answer anything thrown at him. So when the question did arrive, “Will you fuck boys?”, Jeonghan readily answered._

_“I don’t know, maybe?” He sat back, arms spread wide on the back of the seat and his legs crossed. He ended with a wink._

_Apparently that didn’t satisfy his friends so he was dared to a lap dance on one of the proclaimed straight boys they had in the group, Kim Jonghyun. They probably thought Jeonghan would back down but of course he didn’t, he was Yoon Jeonghan, he had more balls than any of them combined. So he signaled for some music and rolled up the sleeves of his sweater. Soon the sultry beat of played from one of his friends’ phone and he set himself to work._

“Show them the video too, Jun-hyung.” Chan was clearly enjoying this.

Jun, not so much, but of course, with a touch of a finger, the slow music of Careless Whisper began and dab smacked in the middle was undeniably Jeonghan.

_The song should have been too humorous. It had been gagged to the point that it lost its allure among the younger generation but of course, Jeonghan made it work. He was much too captivating._

_Jeonghan began with straddling the poor fellow, knees on either side of the man’s lap. In time with the beats, Jeonghan gyrated his hips directly into the other’s crotch with much skill for a beginner. He placed his hands on the Jonghyun’s chest grazing softly, dragging it down until Jeonghan held the man by his waist and pulling him closer, almost in a kiss. In fact, Jonghyun even leaned forward. Jeonghan breathed on his lips, a tongue flashing out for a second to touch the corner of Jonghyun’s mouth. Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered close, closer, closer. But Jeonghan pushed him back, one hand squarely on the other’s chest._

_Jeonghan suddenly flipped himself over, this time moving his hips side to side while his hands reached up to mess Jonghyun’s hair. There was an audible squeak from the boy and Jeonghan took it as an opportunity to drop to the floor only to slither his way back to the top, face dangerously close to Jonghyun’s crotch then his chest, and his face._

_When the chorus came, Jeonghan ground down hard. His hand shot up behind Jonghyun’s head and pulled the fine black hair back almost too harshly. Jeonghan ducked and breathed on the exposed length of neck, his free hand snaking between then grazing Jonghyun’s clothed stomach before unbuttoning the top of his shirt. He took a tentative taste, licking a patch of salty skin_

_“Oh God! Someone stop him!”_

_“Yah, Yoon Jeonghan, you’ve really proven yourself. You can stop now.”_

_Jeonghan looked straight into Jonghyun’s eyes and licked his lips as he slowly pulled away. He winked before returning to his seat and when he looked at Jonghyun again, the poor boy was still shocked and very red._

“After that,” Jeonghan continued when the video finished playing, “Jonghyun and I met up before going home and exchanged numbers. We figured it wouldn’t hurt to try some experimenting with each other since we were decently friends. Long story short, we ended up dating for almost two years. He’s pretty good as far as first boyfriends go. We still talk frequently.”

“You do?” Seungcheol narrowed his eyes, and pouted. Clearly it bothered Seungcheol but not too much. By the tone of his voice, Chan could tell he was mostly just curious rather than possessive.

Chan exchanged a look with Jun then. The older nodded. Seungcheol is far from the first customer to ever hit on Jeonghan but so far, his reaction was favorable. Most of Jeonghan’s previous suitors acted too possessive prompting the barista too dump them before even given a chance.

“Mm-hmm,” Jeonghan hummed, “We weren’t really in love and figured out we were better as friends. Plus, Jonghyun’s been dating my cousin Minki ever since.

Joshua’s brows furrowed in thought, Chan noticed. But soon, the boy spoke up as well. “Is that how you found out you were gay?”

“Pretty much,” Jeonghan admitted nonchalantly, “I mean I dated girls before, but it felt more like a duty than anything. Jonghyun though,” Jeonghan gave a low whistle, “pretty damn good. Anyway, that’s all you can get from me today.”

“Wait!” Mingyu exclaimed “Why was Jun-hyung there?”

“That’s a story for another day,” Jun shut him down, face red and eyes wide. “Do you hear that? Seungkwan’s calling me I think. Bye!”

Chan’s laugh echoed around the room, not caring about the scarce customers they had at the moment. His hyungs antics are just too much sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! uni is bent on killing me despite the weeklong suspension due to COVID19, but look an update wow! joke's aside, I wish you are all safe. Drink plenty of water, and drink some vitamins. Be healthy, as mush as you can. Don't go out unless necessary. Wash your hands, and use hand sanitizers. Prevention is better than cure, folks.
> 
> in other notes, I only have until chapter 22/shift 20 written nbjgfd so definitely longer spans between updates are inevitable but i am determined to finish this fnhdjkzd
> 
> also, as a uni student, i can't confirm whether the club thing is actually normal or not. i've never been into one since i have a two hour commute from home to school, and classes span the whole day. so in short, ain't nobody got time for that. and rlly, it's not in my personality to go clubbing. cupsleeve event-hopping yes but drinking alcohol, not really. i do enjoy drinking wine while reading some fanfics tho


	21. Soonyoung

SHIFT 19: Soonyoung

DAY END

“And this one’s for you,” Seokmin slid a cup in front of him, “It’s Caffe Latte made with extra love and extra syrup.”

Soonyoung replied with a small smile, the least he could now that the discomfort came back again. He raised the cup to him before turning to Seungcheol, giving him his thanks as well. The man just treated them all to drinks, after buying them pizza and ice cream.

"What were you talking about while we were gone?" Seokmin asked as he sat. "Seungcheol-hyung and Joshua-hyung seemed really flustered earlier."

"Nothing much. Chan was just telling us about Jeonghannie-hyung's ex-boyfriend."

"Oh." Seokmin shrugged and took a sip of his iced coffee. "Hey, Soonie?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

That got Soonyoung coughing violently. Seungcheol patted his back. "Are you okay?"

The dancer waved him off and tried to speak before bursting out in another fit. "I'm fine, I'm fine," he told him once he calmed down. "Drink went down the wrong chute."

"I'll go get you some water," Seokmin announced and he was gone before Soonyoung could even process. He came back in mere moments. "Here you go, love."

Soonyoung scrunched his nose. "Seok-"

"Sorry," the younger barista grinned, "no pet names, got it."

"So," Seungcheol started conversationally, "are you guys dating?"

"No." "Sort of."

Soonyoung and Seokmin exchanged a look, and stuttering, Seokmin explained, "We're not dating yet, but we're getting there."

Seungcheol nodded and went back to talking to Jeonghan, content with his answer. But Soonyoung turned and took a sip instead. He could tell Chan, Minghao and Jun were staring at him. He was in a dangerous situation after all. His feelings were a mess and he can't keep putting Seokmin off forever.

"You never answered my question," Seokmin brought up a moment later.

Soonyoung could give him this truth at least. "Sorry," he offered a small but genuine smile, "you took me by surprise. But to be honest, no, I haven't."

"Not even a girlfriend?"

Soonyoung shook his head.

Seokmin pouted at him. "How did a cute guy like you managed to stay single all this time?"

“I don’t know,” Soonyoung told him with a shrug. “Never had the time I guess, between dancing and school and all that.”

“But surely you were approached by some people? I mean come on, you’re gorgeous and talented, who wouldn’t want to date you?”

Soonyoung could feel his face warming up because of the compliments, so he took a sip of his drink instead. Somehow, the coffee calmed his growing sense of uneasiness. The questions Seokmin was asking was just overwhelming all of the sudden. Speaking of, the boy was still waiting for his answer. “No, no suitors or anything.”

“Hey!” Wonwoo called out to them with a grin as he and Minghao came closer. “We went to the same high school together and there were definitely broken hearts everywhere because of you.”

“Really?” Soonyoung blinked. “I never noticed.”

Chan gave his loud laugh of his and pointed out, “Knowing you, hyung, you probably thought they were just being nice.”

“Sounds like something Soonyoung would do,” Jeonghan added.

Everyone laughed at that. Soonyoung would have laughed too if he weren’t feeling uneasy, so he gave a smile instead. But of course, Seokmin felt otherwise.

“Wonwoo-hyung! Tell us more!”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened into saucers. “Won, don’t you dare—“

Well actually, Soonyoung had little secrets about his childhood but who knows what kind dirt Wonwoo has on him. Soonyoung’s memories aren’t exactly reliable at all times.

“Soonyoung was really popular back in high school. He was the school’s best bet in taekwondo,” Wonwoo began. Everyone leaned in to listen, grinning in anticipation on whatever he would reveal. “and he led the school dance team too. Academically, he wasn’t the best but he was pretty decent, but everyone still liked him since he was just too damn nice. Literally everyone was fawning over Soonyoung.”

“Let me guess, excluding you?” Mingyu asked cheekily, the lazy grin on his face showing off his canines.

“No, no,” Wonwoo denied, unfazed. “I too was very much not immune to the Soonyoung craze back then. Couldn’t talk to him for a good year back when we were freshmen. Only snapped out of it when he managed to knock over domino style a row of shelves while trying to get a book. He nearly cried as soon as I came up, and it was then I realizes how much of a big idiot he actually is.”

“Oh I remember that! I really thought you hated me, you know? We were seatmates that whole year but you didn’t talk to me or laugh at my jokes.”

“To be fair, your jokes aren’t funny.”

“Yes, they are!”

“Just no. But digressing, everyone liked Soonyoung from the guards and janitors, to the teachers and the entire student body. No one is immune, not even the bully jocks and the popular kids. Everyone had a crush on him.”

“I’m sure that’s just an exaggeration, Won,” Soonyoung tried to reason. To which Wonwoo merely responded with:

“The whole soccer team bought you lunch. Chae Hyungwon was even president of the Soonyoung Fanclub.”

“Wait I have a fanclub?” Soonyoung blinked repeatedly. “How come Chae Hyungwon was the president?”

“Chae Hyungwon had the most massive crush in you, like the biggest in campus,” Wonwoo told them.

“Wait what?”

“How is this news to you?” Jun sighed at him, before downing a gulp of his coffee.

“Good lord,” Wonwoo chuckled, his nose scrunching as he did, “you guys must know by now that Soonyoung might as well have swallowed anesthesia if his denseness is anything to go by.”

“Hey!”

“Well it’s true, you know.” All the other baristas nodded. Soonyoung just scoffed and took a sip.

“Wait,” Seokmin grinned from next to him, teeth as bright as those from a toothpaste commercial, “so what’s Soonyoung like when he has a crush?”

“Well I wouldn’t call it a crush per se but he was a Shawol,” Wonwoo admitted, “the dorkiest fanboy I know. As soon as he utters the name Onew, better prepare popcorn or some earplugs ‘cause he won’t stop talking anytime soon.”

Jeonghan hid a snicker behind an elegant hand, whispering “Soonyoung-hyung doesn’t need to talk about Onew to do that.”

“Excuse you Onew—“

“Jihoon!” Soonyoung was cut off.

Seungcheol waved frantically as the shop door open. Entering was, in Soonyoung’s opinion, a grumpy dwarf. He was small, bespectacled and frowning. The hoodie that seemed to engulf him didn’t help much either. The dwarf only winced before turning to their group.

“Cheol? What are you doing here?”

“With friends. Are you done with work? Come join us!”

“That’s okay, I— You!” Soonyoung jumped at the exclamation. The dwarf, Jihoon, he supposed, bugged his eyes at Jeonghan.

Seungcheol turned to the beautiful man at his side, cocking an eyebrow. “You guys know each other?”

“Not that I’m aware of....” Jeonghan trailed off. His face furrowed, as if in thought.

Jihoon shook his head. “You’re the guy from the picture.” He began to ruffle through his wallet until he produced a worn photograph. Soonyoung stretched his neck, struggling to see but his efforts were useless. Jeonghan, though. He squinted before he gasped.

“How did you find this?” the blond barista asked, tenderly taking the photo from Jihoon’s grasp.

“What’s that, hyung?” Chan stood and walked over. Even Joshua and Seungcheol were peeking, and admittedly Soonyoung was curious but the angle and his seat wasn’t permitting him to. Soonyoung looked at Jeonghan instead and for a moment, he was slack-jawed. Are those tears in the older barista’s eyes?

Jeonghan coughed, blinking. “Can I have it? I mean, it is mine.”

“Uhh, sure,” Jihoon answered, rubbing the back of his head. “I found it in my dorm back in college.”

“YY university?”

“Uhh yeah. Why?”

“I think I was your roommate back then. Must’ve left this when I was packing.”

“Ah, I forgot I had a roommate.”

“How could have you forgot you had a roommate?”

“I spend my nights at the studio remember?”

“And I brought you dinner. Should’ve known you didn’t go home.”

Jeonghan had tuck away the photograph, and a smile was on his face once again. “So how do you two know each other?”

“Uhh, it’s complicated,” Seungcheol said scratching the back of his head.

Jihoon rolled his eyes though. “It’s not complicated.”

“Okay, it’s not, but it’s a sensitive topic. Better save it for another day, Hoonie.”

“Whatever, umm is anyone manning the counter?”

Soonyoung stood and patted off whatever dust was on his clothes. “I’ll ring you up.”

“Thanks.”

“Kwon Soonyoung, by the way,” he mentioned while they walked the short distance to the cash register.

“Lee Jihoon.”

“So what do you want?”

“Café au lait to go. Extra milk please.”

Soonyoung took the cash from the outstretched arm and promptly typed in what was needed. “Take a seat. I’ll just bring it to you.”

“Thank you.”

Soonyoung began to fix the beverage with practiced ease. He let a breath out as he did. Seokmin switched seats next to Wonwoo when he left, the latter recounting whatever high school tales he had about Soonyoung. Which was fine, he told himself. Just Seokmin being his curious self. In a moment, he was finished with the drink.

“Wait,” Soonyoung hear Seungcheol say as he came closer. “You said your roommate was Woozi.”

Jeonghan shrugged. “That’s the name I knew.”

“Isn’t that like your boss’ name?”

“No? That’s my stage name.”

“Woozi, Jihoon. Woo-Jihoon. Okay, fuck, I should have known.”

“Language, please.” Joshua chastised, but seems more like just an automatic response to Soonyoung rather than actual scolding, if the other’s monotone was anything to go by.

“Uh, hate to disturb you,” Soonyoung began, setting down the beverage along with some paper napkins, “but here’s your drink, Jihoon-ssi.”

“You’re not staying, Ji?”

“Can’t. Busy at work. Just needed the caffeine boost.”

“Do you still work at that studio? I’ll drive you…” Seungcheol swiveled suddenly to Jeonghan. “You don’t mind right?”

Jeonghan simple smiled at him. “Go ahead. It was nice meeting you, Jihoon-ssi.”

The customer smiled, if you could call it that, and nodded at him. “Same to you.”

Seungcheol finished the rest of his hot chocolate in one drink. “Let’s go, Ji?”

“Ah, let me use the bathroom real quick,” Jihoon requested, “The bathroom in the studio is somehow always occupied.”

Soon enough, the short man returned and the two excused themselves, talking about what sounded like the weather as they made their way out.

“We should clean up now, guys,” Seungkwan suggested as he stood up and dusted off whatever imaginary dust was in his uniform. “It’s been an hour and a half already.”

“Alright, how do we do this?” Jun joined him, “draw lots or something? At least two of us needs to man the counter—“

Before Jun could continue whatever he was going to say, the backroom door creaked open, revealing a solemn-faced Minghao and Wonwoo quietly following him. The room grew tense that Soonyoung felt the need to scoot a little closer to Jeonghan.

“Hey, Hao,” Mingyu greeted, seemingly oblivious to the tense mood. “How are you feeling?”

Jun’s face was just a blank canvas when Soonyoung looked at him. But the manager just sighed.

“I’m fine,” Minghao answered the author’s question., “I already clocked out too, since my shift ended.”

That’s true, Soonyoung thought to himself, considering the t-shirt and ripped jeans the younger wore instead of the café’s white dress shirt and suspenders. On Minghao’s shoulder too was his black handbag, probably filled with art supplies.

“That’s great!” Mingyu exclaimed, fangs glinting as he smiled, “Want to go thrifting? You know to get mind off things?”

Soonyoung watched as Minghao turned to Jun, almost asking for permission, but the older man just turned away and busied himself with clearing up the dishes. Minghao snorted before facing Mingyu with a small smile. “Sure, I’d like that. Besides, it been a while since I went out for new clothes.”

Mingyu gave a small laugh, “Well, technically they aren’t new. Want to join us, Wonwoo?”

The bespectacled barista shook his head but smiled nonetheless. “I have to study for a quiz, actually. I just swung by the shop for Seungkwan.”

Mingyu nodded, accepting the answer. He gestured to the table though. “Ah, we should probably help clean up first.”

“No it’s okay, Mingyu-ssi!” Jun smiled too brightly. “You and Minghao go ahead. We’ll managed. And we’re so thankful for the ice cream too.”

Mingyu rubbed the back of his head. “If you say so. And Cheol-hyung paid for the ice cream, not me. So thanks to Cheol-hyung, I guess. You sure you don’t want to join, Won?”

“I’ll just go with you on the way out,” Wonwoo announced, “I really need to get back to studying.”

As soon as good byes were said, Jeonghan suggested to divide the tasks by rock-paper-scissors, which Soonyoung felt silly that he didn’t thought of it. Rock-paper-scissors are always their go-to solution.

“Alright,” Jeonghan began, “First two winners man the cash register.”

With everyone agreeing, they threw their hands on the count of three. In the very first go, they ended up with three winners, namely Jeonghan, Seungkwan and Vernon. But since Vernon was not an employee, they didn’t count his victory.

“Three winners next clear the table and put it back in place,” Jun decided, “Losers wash the dishes.”

One, two, three. It must have been some weird looped up fate or maybe Soonyoung just lucked out. He didn’t know. Three men cheered as they held up their hands still in ‘rock’ position. Sadly, Soonyoung wasn’t one of those men. No, they were Joshua, Hansol and Seokmin.

But again, sadly, or not sadly, Soonyoung really wasn’t sure, he was stuck for at least a good half-hour with Jun and Chan in the backroom washing. Which is not to say he didn’t like doing the dishes. But those two were some of the closest friends he had, and no doubt with everything going on, they’d discuss Soonyoung’s current predicament with Seokmin.

Well that, and of course whatever the fuck just happened to Jun earlier. He and Minghao seemed to get along fine earlier but for some reason, Soonyoung had a smidgen of idea why, both of them just snapped at each other.

Minghao, Soonyoung could understand. The younger was temperamental and easily annoyed. But Jun on the other hand… He rarely lost his cool, always composed and had never-ending patience. He was always able to snap back to his happy self in moments.

But earlier, he seemed fake. He was smiling but it was like all his “Jun-ness” vanished into thin air.

Soonyoung met Chan’s eyes, and he could tell their youngest was thinking of the same thing.

“We’ll just bring this to you,” someone said. Soonyoung didn’t bother trying to tell who.

“Thank you, hyung,” Chan said as he took the stack of plates from Joshua’s hands.

“No problem.” The older man smiled gently, eyes curving up like two crescent moons. “It was such a pleasure to meet you all.”

Jun patted Joshua’s back and flashed a grin. “Be sure to join us in two weeks. It’s the café’s anniversary and we’re having a small party, open to all customers.”

“Oh, is that the one in the flyer outside?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Maybe you could have a performance too,” Soonyoung suggested, “You’re a music professor, right?”

Joshua nodded earnestly. “I’ll give it a try.”

With that, the older said his goodbyes and left, leaving the three to do their chore.

“So,” Soonyoung began, slipping a pair of pink gloves as he spoke, “what’s with you earlier?”

“Yeah, hyung.” Chan mimicked the older, “You were so cold to Hao-hyung earlier.”

Jun rolled his eyes. He pulled the faucet abruptly and hissed when the water pressure was too strong. “I wouldn’t be if he wasn’t so damn bitchy all the time.”

Soonyoung had to pause midway through scrubbing his first dish. Jun rarely cussed.

“What do you mean?”

Sighing, Jun turned off the tap. “Sorry. Just stressed from the open night preparations and what happened with Seungkwan yesterday.”

“We know that,” Soonyoung whispered, “and you know that what happened yesterday isn’t your fault. Boo already told us that he’s better now.”

“I know.”

“And the open night,” Chan started, eyebrows scrunching together, “you know we’re here to help.”

“I also know that.”

“Then what’s the problem?” Soonyoung asked, voice quiet and gentle. “It’s like what you said. We’re a family and we’re here for you. Clearly something happened to you earlier, otherwise you wouldn’t have acted the way you did.”

Soonyoung looked up their manager. Jun might be taller than all of them, but somehow he always managed to shrink into himself. Jun sighed once more, shoulders sagging as he turned to Soonyoung.

“I really can’t understand Hao sometimes,” he confessed, “One minute he’s really happy and smiling along, the next he’s angry or sad. I know it’s just part of his personality but sometimes he gets mad at random things and takes it out on everyone. It’s unreasonable.”

“I get that,” Chan told them, “but you know how Minghao-hyung isn’t exactly open with his feelings, right? What seems unreasonable to you, is definitely something upsetting to him.”

“Then he should have told me,” Jun argued, setting down a plate with more force than required. “It’s that simple. How could I change, if I don’t even know the problem?”

“It’s not that simple. We all have different feelings and different ways of thinking. What’s easy for you to do isn’t easy for Minghao to do.”

“Yeah, but he doesn’t have to throw a tantrum about it.”

“Just try putting yourself in his shoes, hyung,” Chan advised.

Jun merely clicked his tongue at the suggestion. “I’m trying but it’s really hard considering he got mad over ice cream.”

“Ah, it’s not the ice cream,” Chan murmured but mostly to himself. “He has a reason. But how about you, is that the only reason you’re acting like this?”

“Yes, Chan,” Jun groaned, “Do I have another reason to be mad? I am mad, you know and I’m allowed to be mad.”

“No need to be snarky, Junnie,” Soonyoung tried to reason, “Don’t take it out on us like Hao did.”

“What I mean, hyung, is if you’re mad at Mingyu too?”

“Mingyu? Why on earth would I be at Mingyu? He didn’t do anything.”

“Well, Mingyu-hyung was a bit touchy don’t you think?” Chan pointed out, “And I know how you can get into like this protective parent mode sometimes.”

Jun shrugged. “He seems cool now, and he’s like this big puppy too when we played earlier.”

“Like a huge golden retriever, yes,” Soonyoung hummed.

“Besides, Wonwoo seems to trust him, so I guess we should too. I feel like he has a great sense of judgement.”

Chan turned away for a moment, resisting the urge to slap his soapy gloved hand against his forehead. “You need a sense of judgement,” he murmured under his breath, “No wonder Minghao-hyung’s mad.”

“Did you say something, Channie?” Soonyoung asked, pausing for the nth time from scrubbing a plate.

“No. Just felt a sneeze coming up but didn’t come through.”

“Aigoo, you need to take better care of yourself,” Soonyoung scolded the younger, “You’re a university student, you need to be healthy to be able to take all those classes.”

Jun gave a small laugh. Soonyoung felt a smile creep on his face now that the atmosphere lightened.

“I’ll ask Seungkwan to give you vitamins tomorrow,” the manager told their youngest employee.

Soonyoung nodded. “He might even have some on hand if we ask.”

“I can take care of myself,” Chan pouted, “Stop babying me.”

“Never.”

“Would you rather have Jeonghan-hyung here?”

“Ah, let’s change the subject.” Chan shook his head. “Jeonghan can sense fear. Don’t jinx him. What did you two talk about earlier?”

“Earlier?” Soonyoung asked, cocking his head to the side.

“Yeah, when we were setting up the tables. You and Jun-hyung were whispering about something and it seemed serious. Is it about Seokminnie-hyung?”

“Ah, you really catch up fast when it comes to gossip, don’t you?” Soonyoung chastised jokingly, “I hope you’re this fast too when it comes to your academics.”

“It’s not gossip anymore if you tell me what it’s about, hyung,” Chan countered.

Soonyoung let out a heavy breath. “It’s just that I feel so conflicted about Seokmin sometimes. I’m still trying to figure out my feelings but while I’m doing that, I find it hard to be comfortable around him too.”

“You need to be honest with him, Soon. Talk,” Jun told him, “or else you’d both end up hurting real bad, especially since its affecting you like this really early on.”

“I know,” Soonyoung replied, slotting the last plate onto the drying rack. “You should try taking your advice too, you know.”

“What does that mean?”

“Minghao-hyung.” Chan answered for him. “If you think he’s unreasonable, then ask him for one, Junnie-hyung. Who knows what you’d find out?”

“I will.”

The next few hours were spent rather loudly. Seungkwan and Seokmin who apparently still haven’t recovered from the hype earlier engaged into some weird sing-off thing. Soonyoung emerged from the backroom and was met with two shrill voices shouting at him.

It took a few moments before he registered the two were in some sort of ad-libbed musicale with Jeonghan egging them on. Joshua and Vernon too were hollering at them, getting the other customers present to join them. It wasn’t long before Soonyoung was roped in the fun. He put the Soon in BooSeokSoon after all.

Jun barely tried to hush them down that a few moments he later, he put his acting skills to good use as Esmeralda, the villainous heiress to the hacienda who would do anything to keep everyone finding out that Luisito (played by Seokmin), the househelper’s son, was the true heir.

Alas, her cunning rival Carmela (Seungkwan) bested her once more in winning the heart of Rene (Jeonghan), the most sought-after bachelor in Caratlandia. Meanwhile, Paolo (Chan), Esmeralda’s son, had the time of his life charming the ladies of the land (AKA the customers). That is, until Señor Pedro (Soonyoung) came along and was hellbent on stealing all the fame and fortune.

The story ended when Rene had admitted to having another lover outside of Caratlandia, and that he was sorry but he had to be with him now instead of Carmela. Unable to take the grief and pain, Carmela set out to confront Esmeralda an hour later, pointing a finger gun. Brave Luisito jumped in front of the imaginary bullet, saving Esmeralda. Snapping to her senses, Carmela quickly fled the scene. Nope. Prison life was not for her.

Without Luisito and Carmela, Esmeralda was able to live in peace and while Señor Pedro was annoying, he and Paolo were able to get along just fine. Paolo’s too cute to resist after all.

Soonyoung smiled to himself as they concluded their little play. In fact, upon some reflection, he was proud of himself too. He was comfortable with Seokmin in those few hours and that’s as small as that victory is, at least it’s a step in the right direction. It felt like what they were before, bro-mates.

“You seem happy,” Jun commented with a smile of his own.

Soonyoung turned to him as he finished wiping off a table. “I am. The musical was really fun.”

“You were comfortable with Seokmin-hyung too,” Chan pointed out, “I can tell when you’re off, you know.”

Soonyoung ruffled younger’s hair. “You know me so well, Channie. But yeah, I’m good earlier. I guess having fun like this, I don’t mind at all.”

Chan whined and grumbled his way to the bathroom, mop in hand.

“But the romantic stuff?” Jun prompted.

“That’s the problem, I think, “Soonyoung said, crinkling his nose, “Bro-mate Seokmin, I really don’t mind. It’s when he does anything remotely considered romantic and boyfriend-like is what upsets me.”

“Bro-mates?”

“It’s like soul mates, but for bros.”

“I guess you really don’t see him as a partner,” Jun voiced out a moment later, “in the romantic sense, not the partners-in-crime sense.”

“Yeah.”

The manager sighed, “Just remember, if your feelings don’t change in one week…”

“Yeah…”

“I don’t want you two heart broken.”

Soonyoung mustered up a grin, “Talk to Hao too, okay? Later at the dance practice.”

“Yeah, I will. I’m not comfortable staying mad for too long.”

With that, the two resumed with their cleaning in silence. The soft chords of some song played in the background, painting a serene scene.

“Hey, Soonyoung-hyung?” Chan called out. “Didn’t you play chess earlier already?”

“Yup. Why?” Soonyoung asked, looking up from the third-to-last the table he had to wipe.

“I think there’s a new move done,” the youngest said as he leaned closer. “and I don’t think it’s a good one. For you, I mean.”

“Really? Let me see.” Soonyoung took wide strides and reached the other in a few seconds. There, clear as day, and Soonyoung felt stupid for not noticing from the earlier moves building up to this moment. “Checkmate.”

Red ink, double ruled, and tucked beneath the white queen. Not that Soonyoung had any doubts, but he brought up the gallery on his phone, a few taps until he found the photo he took of all the notes his opponent left him before. The penmanship was the same messy and barely legible-writing.

He looked at all the pieces laid out in front of him. Each square and each possible move. But one minute grew into thirteen, to seventeen, until it has been almost half an hour trying to figure out what move to make.

“Soon?” Jun called out gently. “You okay? You’ve been sitting there for a long time now.”

Facing reality, Soonyoung heaved a sigh. “I lost. Truly lost, no matter how I look at it. It’s checkmate.”

“So? Then just have a rematch,” the manager said, “We’ll be late for dance practice at this point.”

“Yeah, just give me a sec.” Soonyoung pouted, he really thought he would win this round and meet his opponent. Another sigh, he grabbed a pen from his pocket and scribbled on a napkin.

_“Okay, fine. I surrender :(_

_I was looking forward to finally meeting you. But as promised, I won’t bother you about your identity. If you change your mind though, you know where to find me ;)_

_Open Mic, in two weeks._

_Anyway, congratulations!! :D Rematch?_

_xx Hoshi”_

“Okay, done,” Soonyoung exhaled, “Let’s go?”

“Hyung,” Chan called out from behind as they walked down the street, “if your player one made a move earlier, after you already made yours…”

Both Jun and Soonyoung snapped back to face the younger, eyes bugging out.

“That would mean…” Jun started.

And it was Soonyoung who finished. “He was at the café earlier.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took 21 chapters for woozi to finally appear *sobs*
> 
> i was supposed to update on sunday but it completely slipped my mind 👉👈  
> i hope all of you are doing well amidst the pandemic. stay indoors fam and practice social distancing. stay hydrated too.
> 
> currently, i'm still working on chap 23 and i've been stuck on it for weeks but i've talked it through with my friend so yay progress!


	22. Jun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a few days after the previous one, just in case it wasn't obvious

SHIFT 20: Jun

DAY START

Jun sleepily stirred the mug of coffee he had, instant of course. The ones from the cafe were too expensive for his tastes. But why, you ask? Well, we'll see later on. It was 5:17 AM of Saturday or in short, too damn early for Jun's liking. And running on merely two hours of sleep, coffee was very much needed.

It has been quite a while since he last opened the shop. Normally there's Wonwoo, or at the very least Minghao or Chan for it. With their schedules, the later shifts might be difficult thus the morning shifts are reserved for them. Alas, Jun was the only one available on such short notice.

He could, of course, call any of the other employees but Jeonghan was really grumpy in hours much like this. Seungkwan has a penchant for being too late. Seokmin, Jun couldn't dare bother too, the younger being swamped with school work. And lastly, Jun knowing him and knowing him well, Soonyoung was without a doubt still awake, working on another choreography in that small apartment of his, as the dance studio had already been closed two hours ago.

So Jun it is.

With the cafe practically empty except for him, Jun decided to take in the peaceful silence. Mug in hand, he leisurely made his way towards the black board they had right before the counter. It remained unchanged from last night, rose latte in pretty, clear tea cup set on top of a dark wood table. Green-gray mountains rose behind it, white clouds billowing beyond. Next to the cup, a bag of beans was spilled with a single pink rose laid on carefully among the pile. Peaceful. That was what the artwork felt like.

Peaceful, it was what Jun yearned. As still as Seoul seemed to be at this hour, Jun was anything but at rest. He was a good actor, he hid emotions well and preferred to focus on the happier side of things. But for the past few days, there was a dark feeling growing in him. Fear? Sadness? He wasn't so sure.

Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday. It had been four days and today marks the start of the fifth. That has been four days since what Jun dubbed as the ice cream incidence.

He knows it wasn't just ice cream. But that's the thing. Minghao isn't petty enough to get mad over some soft-serve treat, so there has to be something, and Jun doesn't know what it is. Did he do something wrong? Nothing out of the ordinary happened during their lunch party. In fact, it was quite enjoyable. Free food and good people, what's not to like.

Jun sighed and took a sip of his cheap coffee. Four days, all he could think of was what ran in Minghao's head to warrant an outburst like that. As much as Jun would want to get his peace of mind and just ask the younger boy, Minghao had purposefully and successfully managed to avoid Jun.

Minghao took the earlier shifts as usual but during the hours his and Jun's schedule overlapped, he took charge of all the deliveries, which wasn't a lot but he still took his sweet time. Dance practices were thrown out of the window completely, though the studio's manager mentioned that Minghao went in earlier, when Jun and Soonyoung were surely working.

So yes, Minghao had been avoiding Jun and chances are they won't see each other at all until Monday. With Jun working now, his shift would end at approximately 2PM, and Minghao working the closing shift means he gets in at 5PM.

The door's bell clanged, grabbing Jun's attention.

"Good morning, Won- Oh, hi, Jun-ssi." Mingyu came in, immaculately dressed in jeans and a trench coat. "Is Wonwoo out?"

The manager offered a small smile. He wasn't all that close with Mingyu but he seemed cool back in their lunch party. "Came down with a flu, so I'm covering his shift."

"Oh, how is he?" the taller man asked as he walked closer.

"I don't know yet, but I'll be visiting him later," Jun answered just as he went back around the counter. "So what are you ordering? Medium Americano with four tablespoons of sugar and three of creamer? That's Wonwoo specified when he called last night, despite all the coughing."

Mingyu instantly brightened, a wide grin set on his face paired with a growing blush. "Wonwoo did? That's so nice of him, but yeah that's basically it."

"Coming right up!" Jun typed in the necessary details and took the cash Mingyu was giving him. "Take a seat, I'll bring the coffee over when I'm done."

Mingyu said his thanks, cheeks still bright pink, but nonetheless he seemed pleased with himself. Meanwhile, Jun set about making the drink ungodly sweet beverage, as Wonwoo put it. He finished soon with practiced ease and as promised, brought the drink to the corner table Mingyu occupied.

"So what's the deal between you and Wonwoo?" Jun asked as he placed the Americano on the table and slipped into the vacant seat. "I hope you don't mind me joining, it gets awfully boring alone. I don't know how Wonwoo stands it."

"It's fine," Mingyu answered amicably. "I guess Wonwoo and I are friends. He's been helping me a lot in writing my book, lately."

"Ahh," Jun sighed. "Makes sense that you're both nerds. Wonwoo reads a lot, as you probably know. Him being a literary major and all."

Mingyu hummed. "So do you read, Jun-ssi?"

"You can call me just Jun, you know, though I think I'm older than you. I'm the same age as Wonwoo."

"Hyung, then?"

"Sure. But anyway, I'm really not much of a reader. They bore me to death, but no offense,” Jun made a vague gesture with his hand, “Reading isn't just that stimulating for me."

"Don't worry, I get you."

"So what do you and Wonwoo usually do? This place is all yours in the morning."

"Not much, he reads, I write. We talk too,” Mingyu admitted, “but just the boring stuff, you know."

"I don't, but knowing Wonwoo, you're probably right. It's cute though, he finds joy in the most mundane things."

"Yeah, he does that.” There was a fond smile on Mingyu’s face. Jun wonders if the other was aware of it. “Yesterday, he pointed to chair and said a pun before laughing for two minutes straight."

"Oh, he wrote some pun in the post-it too,” Jun chuckled as he remembered, “but I honestly don't get it. Wonwoo's jokes are sometimes out of this world."

"Post-its?"

"Yeah. He leaves me a lot of notes to read on the backroom fridge. Just him, retelling what happened during the day and the occasional cat doodle."

"Oh. That's cool."

"It's weird though." Jun hummed and took a sip of his now-cold coffee. "He never mentioned you to me or Soonyoung until last Tuesday. Do you know why?"

"No, why?"

Junhui blinked at the other. "Oh, I was asking you since you've been with a lot. I was wondering if you knew. It's kinda odd considering he keeps his stories on point."

"Oh. I guess it's because up until last week we didn't talk?” Mingyu shrugged, “Maybe that's the reason?"

"Wait you were able to last a month without talking to each other?" Incredulous, really. Jun can rarely last an hour being still. He’s a curious cat, after all.

"To be fair, I was working and he was busy reading. I tried being a friendly, but he seemed a bit cold. It was only when I invited him to join me did he opened up. Turns out, he was just shy."

"He is a bit shy, yes.” Jun nodded, sagely, he thinks, but nonetheless he continued, “He has a resting bitch face so not a lot of people approach him, but Wonwoo is really cute and loud once he opens up to you."

"That, he is."

"So do you like Wonwoo?"

Mingyu almost choked on his drink, if the coughing was anything to go by. Jun had to stop his mischievous side from laughing. "That took me by surprise, hyung."

"Clearly," Jun smirked. "Do you need water?"

"No, thank you. But, gosh why am I telling you this, yeah. I like him. He's growing on me." Mingyu said with conviction before he turned into a flustered mess. "Ahh, please don't tell him that I like him. It might make things weird."

"But what if I like Wonwoo too?"

"Oh no. You do? Should I, like, back off or something?" Now Jun definitely did laugh. Mingyu’s eyes just bugged out and looked genuinely afraid he offended the manager. Jun could draw this out, channel his inner-Jeonghan, but decides it’s better not to let the poor boy suffer much more.

"Nah,” Jun told him, smirking lazily, “Don't worry. I don't like him that way. I'm gay but I just find him cute and all. No other feelings. Though, I'm curious,” Jun leaned closer, “How do you know you liked him?"

"I guess it felt right? If that makes sense. At first I really just wanted to befriend this cute barista. And then we finally had a conversation, ahhh,” Mingyu groaned and it was decidedly adorable. Or maybe Jun just took pleasure from the other’s frustration. “It feels so nice to talk to him. And soon enough, I couldn't stop looking at him when he talks and I look forward to our mornings together."

"It felt right, huh?” It was said mostly to himself, but Jun shook his head and spoke instead, “A secret for a secret, I honestly don't know where I stand right now. There is this person and I love him dearly, as a friend.” A ghost of a smile graced his face. “But I don't know, with him, it's like there's more. He's not just a friend. It's like home, warm hugs, and comfy socks. I don't know if my feelings for him are romantic enough."

Distantly, the bell of door rung ever so slightly but our two cafe occupants remained engrossed in their conversation to hear it. A familiar shadow crept away, unbeknownst to them.

"In one of m-- In one of Venus' works, that's Wonwoo and I's favorite author,” Mingyu said matter-of-factly, “it wrote that love cannot be classified. I mean I guess you sorta can, but my point is, love isn't skin deep. It's this deep feeling of care and concern, that it doesn't matter whether it's romantic or not. And what you're feeling sounds like love to me, but what you're looking for is falling in love. Take my advice, or not. I'm no expert honestly, but you don't need to fall in love. You're only gonna fall out of it. But if you love someone, you'll love him entirely, no questions asked. You just do what feels right to you. If all else fails, kiss him. If it feels wrong, then probably back off."

"Ahh, I'll try, the doing what feels right part, but easily said than done. He's avoiding me like I'm the plague. I don't even know what I did for him to avoid me." Jun blew air indignantly, slumping back on his seat.

"Tough luck there,” Mingyu winced, “But anyway, I have to go. I actually have work today. I hope you don’t mind."

"Modeling?"

"Yeah. It was really nice to talking to you, hyung.” Mingyu grinned widely, canines exposed. If the other had a tail, Jun was sure it would be wagging. “We should really do this more often, update me whatever happens to your mystery man."

"He's not my man.” Jun sneered in fake disgust. “But yeah. Though, you should swing by at regular hours, crack-of-dawn shifts are not my thing."

"We'll see. But actually, what time are you going to Wonwoo's? Can I tag along? I'll bring him food." Yup, definitely a tail wagging and hearts in his eyes.

"Sure, at around 2, after my shift. As long as I get food too though." Jun brought out his phone, “Here, type in your number, just to be sure.”

Mingyu did as he was told and gave a big grin, “See you, hyung!"

“Junnie!” Jeonghan exclaimed upon spotting the manager. “You’re here early- and the only one at that.”

“Good-ahhh” the syllables blurred into a yawn as Jun sleepily typed down a customer’s order. “Good morning, Hannie-hyung!”

“Where’s Wonwoo?”

“Came down with the flu and I was the only one available to open.”

“How about Hao?”

“Can’t really talk to him right now.”

“Ahh, you two don’t make sense sometimes,” Jeonghan sighed, but mostly to himself. “Give me a sec to change and clock in, then talk to me about it.”

As promised, Jeonghan returned minutes later dressed in their cafe’s uniform of slacks, dress shirt and suspenders. With the other taking over the counter, Jun resigned himself to the chair they had in the corner for a much needed break.

“So,” the older man started conversationally, “what’s going on?”

Jun leaned his head on the counter ledge, his lips forming to a pout. “I honestly don’t know anymore, hyung. He’s really avoiding me and I don’t even know what I did.”

“Ah, I have an idea why,” Jeonghan spoke with a teasing lilt to his voice. Jun could see clearly the coy smile the other had. “But it’s best if you figure it out yourself.”

“How do I do that?” Jun moaned, “he won’t answer my phone or Soonyoung’s or even Chan’s actually. He goes to the dance studio earlier than us and deliberately had his schedule changed.”

“That’s quite a predicament...” Jeonghan hummed, “but you know Hao. He’s probably feeling bad right now too. Just waiting for the right opportunity for you guys to talk.”

Jun let out an undignified puff and finally stood, stretching his arms above in the process. “If he wants to talk, then he should talk.”

“Do you want to talk?”

“Yes!” Junhui almost shouted, tapping his fingers on his thighs repeatedly. “I hate it when we argue, and I hate even the fact more I don’t know why we’re arguing...”

Jun took a deep breath. It was still early in the morning, no need to bother the customers with his concerns. Calming down, he leaned his head on Jeonghan’s shoulder. “I want to fix things, hyung. I don’t like arguing.”

Jeonghan gave a small, exasperated laugh. “If he won’t talk to you, talk to him then.”

“How? He’s avoiding me...”

“Don’t you know his apartment? You can visit him, you know?” Jeonghan smiled knowingly, “I could come with you if you want. That way he can’t make up excuses.”

Jun mumbled something against the older’s back, before sleepily rubbing his cheek on Jeonghan’s shoulder once more.

“What was that Junnie?”

“It feels like cheating, like we’re forcing Hao to do something he hates,” Jun admitted.

“We’ll things aren’t well between you two and one of you has to set it right,” Jeonghan maneuvered himself to face the younger man, “but at this rate, it isn’t going to be Minghao. So if not you, who?”

Jun rolled his eyes. “I want to set things right but at the same time his pride is getting in the way. It always does.”

“Jun, you’re confusing me,” Jeonghan sighed, “you say you want to fix things but at the same time you contradict yourself with stuff like that.”

“I’m confused too, and angry,” Jun said, but with the mellow tone of his voice, one could hardly tell.

“Why is that?” The thing is, the way Jeonghan asked wasn’t at all for curiosity. He asked as if he was quizmaster who already knew the answer. It felt unsettling to Jun but simultaneously, he was compelled to be honest.

“I don’t know. I know I’m mad at him but not for the ice cream or the shouting even. I’m mad because he keeps shutting me out, us out. But I’m confused too because I don’t know...”

“You keep saying that, Junnie. That you don’t know. Are you sure?”

There was only a moment of silence., the quiet chatter of the cafe and the soft beats of a song were all that filled the space. It wasn’t long though before Jun broke the tense air. “What did you feel when you were with Jonghyun? Or Seungcheol and Joshua now?”

“Why are you suddenly asking that?”

“Nothing.”

“You won’t ask if it’s just nothing. But I won’t pry. Just talk to Hao, talk about what you’re feeling. Talk about what problems you have. You can’t run away from this forever, you know? How else will it get better?”

The seconds ticked by, Jun grew tired. Tired physically, mentally. He relented, “I’ll come by his house tomorrow.”

“That’s the spirit,” Jeonghan ruffled the younger’s hair. Jun could only pout. “Come on, we got drinks to make.”

Customer traffic slowed down eventually and Seungkwan came in, eventually too. With his arrival, the two took over the work allowing Jun an hour to himself in the backroom. Of course, a tired man he is, Jun made a bee line to the small couch they had.

Jun laid down, long legs dangling over the side of the couch and his head cushion by an arm. He turned off the lights earlier, only leaving the lamp on the desk on. It was dark enough, and quiet too, the cafe’s usual noises muted by the walls. Usually, Jun falls asleep easily but despite this ideal environment and despite his weary eyes, Jun is restless.

His mind ran, flashes of breakdancing and home-cooked food filled his imagination. A dark gnawing feeling crept over him, a bit of fear and a tinge of anger. But overwhelming it all was growing worry.

For his closest friend. Minghao.

The younger man could easily read Junhui like a children’s book. He knew almost by instinct what Jun needed, and easily supplied it. Whether it was a warm hand on his shoulder, or hot pot when Jun felt homesick, Minghao knew.

But Jun, he can’t read Minghao at all. Not before, and not even now. He was an enigma, who only shows bits and pieces that he wished.

Jun wasn’t exactly a confrontational person, just riding along with whatever Minghao was feeling. But now, Jun couldn’t shake off, well whatever _he_ was feeling. Just a jumble of everything. He just needed Hao. To talk to him. To fix this.

He’d been going on circles for a while now, just thinking about this whole situation, sleep evading him. Seconds trickled slowly like syrup did. Without even realizing it, an hour was spent with closed eyes but little rest.

Jun stepped out the backroom feeling even more exhausted than before. Splashing cold water on his face did little to breathe life into him, so coffee it is then. Again. He still had about four hours to go, after all.

He halted his tracks momentarily though. Engrossed in what seemed to be a lively conversation was Jeonghan and Joshua, who leaned forward from the bar seat. The older bartender had his lips in a pout while the customer’s laugh echoed in Jun’s ears.

“That’s not fair, Joshuji!” Jeonghan whined.

“How is it cheating?” Joshua countered, a teasing grin on his face still, “I won fair and square, and it’s not like you can cheat in Rock-Paper-Scissors.”

“You can if your smart enough.”

Jun suppressed a giggle as he came closer to the pair. “What Hannie-hyung is trying to say, don’t get caught.”

“How are you feeling?” Joshua asked in lieu of a greeting. “Han told me you weren’t feeling so good.”

“I’m fine, just running low on sleep.”

With a nod from Joshua, Jun was quite at lost on what to say. He blamed still on the lack of sleep, since in any other case, he had no trouble in continuing a whole conversation by himself. Also, he still was warming up to Joshua.

Thankfully, Joshua didn’t seem to mind. Smiling gently, he gestured to Jeonghan. “We were betting on how long before Vernon and Seungkwan give up on the English classes.”

“We ended up having the same estimate,” Jeonghan continued with a grin, “so we settled on Rock-Paper-Scissors.”

Genuinely curious, Jun padded even closer and asked, “How long did you think?”

“Two weeks.” Two simultaneous voiced let out, both in a straight deadpan.

“Why do you think that?” Jun cocked his head slightly.

“Well, you know Seungkwan. He loses interest fairly easily,” Jeonghan explained.

“Hansol is a really patient teacher but he’d probably end up being too flustered by Seungkwan’s mere proximity,” Joshua said, a ghost of a laugh lacing his voice.

Jun gave it a two short moments.

“₩10,000, they only make it up to next week, and the rest of the time they’ll end up awkwardly flirting.”

“Who’s flirting?” Ah, the man in question came closer. Seungkwan set down the tray of empty glasses. “Well?”

With a grin, Jun answered, “Joshua and Jeonghan obviously.”

“Here, drink this.” Jeonghan pressed a cup of coffee to Jun’s chest before pinching his cheek. “Who taught you how to tease?”

Jun winked, gladly accepting the drink. “You, duh. Thanks, Hannie-hyung.”

“Sit and chat for a while. Seungkwan and I can handle things here.” With that Junhui and Joshua were left sitting across each other.

“So you’re a music professor?” Jun started conversationally, “You know any idols personally?”

“Not really, but I did once work with Mamamoo and UNIQ, very, very briefly.”

“Oooh, I know UNIQ, they have a Chinese member right?”

“I think so?”

They jumped from one topic to another, just getting to know each other a bit more. In those short moments, Jun felt a little closer to Joshua. He was just so naturally nice and despite being fully Korean, Joshua was born and raised in America. Homesickness and the trouble adjusting to a new country were something they had in common and Jun found comfort in that.

Vernon joined them minutes later and Jeonghan insisted that Jun stay and rest; there weren’t a lot of customers anyway.

Now, Vernon was shy, so it seemed. And he was weird. In a fun way. Like Jun. They got along just fine after all, almost an hour spent lost in conversation, and the entirety of the café just melted in the background.

What didn’t escape his notice was that the blackboard design was changed, now swirling black, white and brown for Cookies and Cream Frappe. Jeonghan and Seungkwan were the only ones present before and after he slept. So is it Jeonghan?

Jun hopes he isn’t.

It was nearing 1PM, almost due for Jun to clock out. He found himself alone at the counter once more, but not tired at all. Though, he couldn’t wait to fall into bed as soon as he got home. But yes, he was alone. Joshua and Vernon long left to attend prior engagements. Jeonghan was sent to do the deliveries today and Seungkwan was having his lunch in the backroom, saying he had to stream the latest whatever.

The door’s bell chimed and there walked a familiar face. Handsome but not Jun’s type. Another someone he feels he will see a lot in the foreseeable future.

“Hello,” Seungcheol greeted, his gummy smile a bit bashful. “Is Hannie around?”

Jun gave him a small one of his own. “He’s out doing the deliveries but he should be back soon. Do you want to order now?”

“Sure. Hot chocolate, please.”

“Okay, that would be ₩7,500.”

“So,” Seungcheol began, his eyes drawing to the flyer Jun knew was about the open night, “Open Night, huh?”

“Mn,” Jun hummed, “It’s the cafe’s anniversary. I figured it would be nice way to celebrate both with the customers and the staff. You want to sign up?”

Seungcheol let out what was akin to both a snort and a laugh, “I don’t think I’m talented enough for that.”

“I’m sure you are plenty of talented.”

“Debatable but the open night is a good marketing tactic. It would bring a lot of customers to the cafe. Did many sign up?”

“Not really. I think we lack presence?” Jun said but mostly to himself. They were hyped of course for the open night but at the same time it feels a bit lackluster somehow. “You’re a marketing guy, right? Can you help?”

“Uh yeah. If that’s cool with you,” Seungcheol reddened a bit, “Don’t you have like an official marketing director? I mean, I don’t mind helping but they might get in trouble or something.”

This time Jun definitely snorted. “Fat chance the owner will allow that. The only good thing he does is give a good salary, but otherwise I do all the managing.”

Seungcheol hummed, thoughtfully, and then, “Okay for starters, you need a better graphic designer.” It was as if Seungcheol’s softness, well, hardened. Like a d- It’s better, Jun thinks, not to finish the sentence in his mind. “No offense, but people aren’t really gonna look at this poster.”

Jun brought out the pad he knew Jeonghan had under the counter. He wasn’t gonna miss a few pages. “Go on.”

“Mingyu’s actually a good designer himself if you want to hit him up and if you’re in a budget,” the customer prattled, “Actually he’s a good planner in general, with a lot of connections. I can give you his number if you want?”

“No need, he gave it to me earlier.”

“Also, it would be great if you have a larger poster. To really grab the customer’s attention. Do you have an official social media page?”

“The previous manager started one,” Jun refuses to admit he’s squirming under the business side of Seungcheol, “but I don’t really know how to maintain it on top of everything else.”

“Maybe someone else then? Umm the young one perhaps? Chan is it or Soonyoung?”

“Minghao definitely.” That struck a chord within Jun, but he promptly ignored it, “Soon is almost technologically illiterate and Chan has questionable aesthetics at times.”

“Social media is really industry standard nowadays, a must.” Seungcheol paused, humming again. “You could try inviting some small-time artists too, if you know some. They come with a fanbase, meaning more customers for at least the open night.”

“I’ll ask around.”

“Jihoon knows a lot thanks to the nature of his work, I’ll ask him for you. That’s all I have from the top of my head. I’ll get back to you when I think of more.”

“Thank you so much! Though, I know I asked but why are you helping me?”

“You guys are cool,” Seungcheol beamed, “and the cafe, I don’t know but I kind of attached to it now. And like you said, you asked for help. Who am I to say no?”

Jun smiled. He smiled a lot today, all of which varied in degrees of honesty and energy, but this time it was small, but it was genuine. “Thanks really. And I know it’s just a cafe but, Carat Cafe, it feels a lot like a second home now. So I guess, I get it when you said you were attached to it.”

“Glad I could help.”

There was a comfortable peace between them now. Hot chocolate was served soon enough and for a few more minutes Jun and Seungcheol talked, less about the cafe and more about life in general. Just everything and nothing, a new friendship begins.

Some time in between, Mingyu sent a text asking to visit Wonwoo at 5, instead of the agreed 2. Fine by Jun. It only means recharging with a nap before going to his co-worker’s place. Soon though, the clock chimed and Jun really can’t wait to sleep in a comfortable bed. Seungcheol was long whisked into a conversation by the fire that is Jeonghan.

As promised, Jun made a beeline to his bed and fell asleep to the thoughts of pink and blue cups, chalky hands, and Minghao, who had lingered in the back of his mind since dawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i hope you are all doing well and keeping safe wherever you are in the world. april has been a little tough on me bc personal matters but i'm doing better now ig. this is why i skipped an update. i just didn't feel ready to post, especially when i haven't got the next chapter ready. we're still on quarantine so i am doing some writing but i still haven't gotten around to finishing the next chapter TT^TT inspiration struck and now i'm like 32k words in writing a MDZS fic (i won't post it until it's totally complete but if you're interested, it's ZhuiLingYi, my OT3)
> 
> also the mamamoo and uniq mentions, i'm not a moomoo or a unicorn but i do enjoy their music, especially mamamoo's (stream spit it out yall) and i got around to listening to uniq after watching CQL/The Untamed. The main actor wang yibo is a member. They don't perform now, but their music is really good :)))


	23. Jeonghan

SHIFT 21: Jeonghan

The week haD been pleasant as it neared its end. Jeonghan’s shifts had been filled with pleasant chatter, pleasant company. There was a peaceful simpleness to it as he spent his days happily occupied by work and times in between, by either Seungcheol and Joshua.

Day by day, without fail, the two slowly cemented their place in Jeonghan’s everyday. Late mornings with Joshua laughing along, late lunches with Seungcheol who brushed Jeonghan’s knees sometimes under the table.

Jeonghan tried to ignore the growing feeling inside. He was slowly falling, that he can admit. But it was too early, and there were two of them. It was too early for feelings.

So Jeonghan ignored, and chose to just live in the moment. Come what may.

And in that moment, maybe his heart skipped a beat. Just a fraction of it though.

“Good morning, Hannie.”

“Good morning!”

Joshua and Vernon went through the doors of the cafe, the bell chimes rung behind them. As usual Vernon was dressed in what Jeonghan could only describe as questionable, and Joshua in his slacks and oxfords, like the professor he is.

Jeonghan gave both of them a smile and a wave.

“Vernon!” Seungkwan exclaimed with a wide grin on his face, before padding over and clinging to the customer’s arm. Seungkwan chattered on, somewhat oblivious to Vernon’s growing blush.

Jeonghan met Joshua’s eyes once more with a knowing chuckle. “The usual?”

Joshua shook his head. “Latte for me, and today’s special for Hansol.”

“Coming right up!” Jeonghan typed in the necessary details for the latte but...

“Wait, the board hasn’t been changed yet,” Joshua noted.

Jeonghan’s worry grew for a second. Minghao always did the boards early, even if he had classes. “I’ll check the list for the special.” Just a moment later, he spoke, “It’s Cookies and Cream frappe. That good with you guys?”

Vernon managed a small nod despite Seungkwan chatting his ear off. The two gave the payment due and took their seat in the bar stools set against the counter.

With practiced skill, Jeonghan finished the two drinks, laughing as he did at the joke Seungkwan just made. The younger barista leaned across Hansol, with his endless stories. Thankfully, there wasn’t a line to tend to.

“So how’s your English lessons coming along?” The older barista asked as he set down two cups on the counter.

“It’s going great, hyung! Nonie’s been a patient teacher.”

“Mostly, I’ve been assessing Seungkwan’s knowledge so I know which areas to focus on, but Seungkwan’s has most of the basics down.”

“That’s great! Tell you what, since you’re both doing terrific jobs, me and Shua will treat you on Open Night.”

“Wait, me too?”

“Of course! I’m a broke barista after all, and we’re friends now aren’t we?”

Joshua laughed and whispered loudly, “What a leech!”

“Me? A leech?” Jeonghan snorted playfully, “Excuse you, I’m an angel!”

Joshua gasped dramatically, touching his hand to his chest. “Have I insulted an actual angel?!”

To their side, it should be said that Vernon leaned towards Seungkwan, muttering under his breath. “Their flirting is so weird.”

Now, Vernon wasn’t really in a position to complain but enough about that. This wasn’t their chapter.

“Enough about that,” Jeonghan brushed off with a hearty laugh. “How’s your new project doing?”

“Still a bit stuck to be honest. I have like this very vague idea on what I want to right but nothing specific pops up in my head.”

Being a music instructor, the project, obviously, was a song. It was, as Joshua shared over their few mornings together, his passion. He can never part with music.

“It has only been two days, Shua. Give it time. Have you thought about listing everything down? Like everything that just come in my mind, even if vague.” Before Joshua could even reply, Jeonghan brought out his pencil and sketchpad, flipping through the pages to find a blank page. “Here, I’ll help.”

Joshua tentatively reached out, placing his hand on Jeonghan’s that held the pad. Wordlessly, the teacher took the sketchpad out of the other’s hold. Almost caressing the paper, Joshua turned back the pages, slowly, deliberately. Warm eyes took in the warm scenes etched in graphite. Soft smiles, big laughter, sparkling eyes, all caught precisely in the moment.

“These are all pretty,” Joshua whispered.

Jeonghan hummed. “I’m glad you like it.”

Then Joshua turned to the next page, a portrait of sleepy eyes and a gummy grin. “Oh.”

“Oh?”

“It looks just like him,” Joshua released with a breath.

“Uh yeah,” Jeonghan suddenly felt like he was under the spotlight, under the microscope. In that spring morning, in the small cafe, Jeonghan felt the heat of summer to be almost suffocating. “I think I drew Seungcheol well, right?”

For some reason, Jeonghan thought the other would be offended. But of course, his beliefs were unfounded. In Joshua-fashion, the customer smiled, eyes curling in crescents, gentle yet teasing at the same time. “Can you draw me too?”

Mentally brushing off his whatever, Jeonghan flashed him a grin and grabbed the pad and pencil. “Smile pretty for me.”

“Do you wanna keep it?” Jeonghan asked, holding out the sketch to his model. The portrait was detailed, shadows blended out smoothly and lines drawn with more intent.

Joshua shook his head, “Something to remember me by.”

“You sound like your leaving.” Jeonghan pouted, quite cutely but that’s a given. “Are you?”

“No. Never.” It was said with an unexpected conviction that Jeonghan had to step back for a moment, his heart hammering in his chest.

Jeonghan blinked before regaining his composure once more. “You’re distracting me,” he pouted, “and we’re supposed to be planning your song.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Joshua smiled, soft as he normally would. “I’ve got plenty of ideas now.”

“How?”

“Would you believe me if I said osmosis?”

“Nope. Tell me. I want to know everything.”

“You’ll see it when I finish it.”

“That’s unfair!” Jeonghan whined, throwing in a cute pout for extra measure.

Joshua just snorted at him. It should be said though, a smile was still etched on his face.“How’s that unfair?””

“You didn’t let me help you,” the barista accused, still pouting mind you, “and now you’re keeping it a secret.”

“It’s a surprise rather than a secret,” Joshua reasoned as he took the sketchpad from Jeonghan, closing it for him. “And trust me, you’ve helped plenty.”

“Nope, friendship over. You’re keeping secrets from me now.”

Joshua grinned wider and leaned forward as if to tell something really important. He motioned for Jeonghan to come closer and when he did, Joshua spoke, “If I treat you to a slice of cake, friendship okay again?”

“Bribery! The blasphemy!” Jeonghan faked a gasped, even putting a hand over his mouth and pointing dramatically at the other. “But of course my merciful self will forgive you.”

“So friends again?” Joshua asked, a softer smile in place now.

“Get me my cake first.”

Joshua slid a bill on the counter. “Knock yourself out.

With an excited little shake, Jeonghan set to work getting a slice of cake. After depositing the cash on the register, of course.

Seungkwan bumps the barista on the side with his hip, laughing as he did. “Yah! Hannie-hyung stop scamming our customers.”

“Well,” Jeonghan countered, “the customer should stop falling for charms then.”

Little did Jeonghan know how closely his remark hit home.

It was a mere thirty minutes later when the door bell chimed again, but this time a pale figure stumbled in.

“Mingh–“ The figure, the boy, hissed, raising a finger to his lips.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jeonghan whispered loudly as the other came closer.

“I need to do the board,” Minghao confessed, his voice practically non-existent. “It’d look suspicious if I didn’t. Is Sir Jun here?”

“You are sick,” Jeonghan said bluntly as he hurried over the younger man.

“Hyung.”

“He’s sleeping in the backroom, if you’re worried about the cold war you two are insistent on having.”

Minghao exhaled in what was probably relief before gripping Jeonghan by the wrist. “Please don’t tell him I was here.”

Jeonghan sighed. “I honestly don’t get you two.”

“Please? I’ll treat you.”

The older barista rolled his eyes. “I’m not that bad. Do what you need to do, and I won’t tell Jun on two conditions.”

“What?”

“Talk to him soon,” Jeonghan told him, looking straight at Minghao’s eyes. ”and after this go straight home to bed. Can you make it, though? I can ask Joshua and Vernon to come with you, I’m sure they wouldn’t mind.”

Minghao nodded. “I’m fine. I’ll make it. I just need to finish the board.”

The artist set to work so Jeonghan returned to his station at the counter. Seungkwan popped out of the backroom moments later, carrying some supplies to refill their dispensers.

“How’s Junnie doing?” Jeonghan asked, taking some of the load from Seungkwan.

“He’s still sound asleep. He looks so exhausted, hyung.” A frown mars the younger’s face, as his eyebrows knit together. “He doesn’t say it but I think he’s stressed from all the planning for the open night. It’s so close though. Just a week left. Have you practiced your performance, hyung?”

Jeonghan hummed. “Minghao’s here by the way, he needed to do the board.”

“Oh, let me see him.” Seconds later. “Hyung!”

“Quiet, Kwannie,” Minghao hissed. “I’m not supposed to be here.”

“Well clearly! You are sick. Did you drink your medicine? Do you need vitamins? I have some in my bag. Do you want me to get some?”

Minghao patted Seungkwan at the thigh, the only part he could reach, before reassuring the boy, “I’m okay, just a little bit feverish. I just need to finish the board and I’ll go straight home.”

“Honestly, I don’t get at all why you insist on doing the board, but it is pretty to look at,” Seungkwan said as he crouched down to where the other was working on the floor.

Jeonghan watched cautiously, just in case something happens to Minghao. He stopped twice only to serve two customers. Seungkwan guarded the other too, pulling a seat to watch Minghao draw on the black-green surface. Crouching was probably too tiring for him.

“Okay, done.” Minghao announced as he finished off the last touches.

“Off you go then.” Seungkwan stood and offered a hand to the other. “You need rest, hyung.”

“Don’t tell Jun, I was here. Please.” Minghao repeated.

“Yes, yes, but remember your promise,” Jeonghan brushed him off, “You two really need to talk it out. It’s been days!”

“Go, go, hyung,” Seungkwan insisted, pushing the artist away too, “and don’t worry about your shift. I’ll cover for you.”

“You sure that’s okay?” Minghao asked, “Don’t you have some lessons with Vernon or something?”

“Well, Vernon won’t mind if we skip a day. Won’t you, Nonie?”

“I won’t.”

Just as Minghao stood, he staggered for a bit only to be thankfully balanced by Joshua who gripped at the artist’s forearms.

Jeonghan frowned. “I’m taking you home.”

“Hyung, you’re working?” Minghao pointed out, eyebrows creasing together, before he erupted into a serious of coughs.

“Well, would you rather I wake up Jun so he could take you home?” Jeonghan rolled his eyes again. He turned to Seungkwan, “Can you defend the fort while I’m out? Or maybe I can call Chan to come by?”

“Go, hyung.” Seungkwan shooed them away with his hand. “I’ll manage and Vernon, he can help out.”

“What will I do?” Vernon asked, looking adorably determined. Joshua too leaned forward a bit as if he was asking the same question.

Jeonghan deemed the situation to be in good hands, so with a slight smile, he nodded. “I’ll go steal some helmets from the backroom. Wait for me here, Hao.”

Gray buildings and gritty pollution whizzed by. Jeonghan could feel the sting of the spring breeze through his thin dress shirt, could feel Minghao’s feverish heat behind him despite giving the younger his red leather jacket.

“Turn right here, hyung.” Jeonghan barely heard him through the general noise of riding in the city. The raspiness of Minghao’s voice didn’t help. But it’s fine. Jeonghan had long made it a point to memorize all his co-workers’ addresses.

It might be creepy to some, but Carat Café was more than just a workplace to him, to them. It was home, it was family. It was precisely reasons like this, Minghao getting sick and all, why Jeonghan ingrained it to his memory.

Jeonghan rolled the motorcycle down the parking lot of the apartment tower, feeling colder as he descended down the basement. But he soldiered through it, and parked as close to the elevator as possible.

Minghao dismounted before Jeonghan could even turn off the ignition. The younger was already passing him the spare helmet as well as the borrowed jacket. It was actually Jun’s, the helmet, silver with a black windshield. Both of them somehow refused to acknowledged that during the trip.

“Thanks, hyung,” Minghao said, Jeonghan just stared and clicked his tongue.

“Why are you thanking me for?” Jeonghan waited for no response and dismounted the motorcycle. “We’re family. C’mon. I’ll get you settled.”

Minghao spoke nothing but still gave the other a grateful smile. They both made their way through his apartment and soon they stood in a dim hallway with the fluorescent lights, Minghao fumbling in his pocket for the key.

“Sorry for the mess,” Minghao mumbled as they entered the threshold. “I was working on a project last night and I didn’t have the time to clean up yet.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. He seems to be doing that a lot today. He’d been to Minghao’s apartment before, and despite the slight grunge of the building, the inside was straight out of a magazine. The walls were stark white, and the furniture too, only accented by light wood. The relatively-large windows on one side let in natural light, making the apartment refreshing along with the plants in old bottles lining the its sill.

The only difference today is on the small dining table, a large canvas stood with only upper half painted. Tubs of acrylic and dirtied rags surrounded it, with a pitcher of brushes standing near. The smell of paint was still in the air but Jeonghan could hear the exhaust fan whirring in the background.

“It’s fine, darling. Don’t push yourself and lay down.” Jeonghan gave the other a little push towards the bedroom. They call it bedroom, but really it’s just a big closet with just enough space for a bed. “I’ll try to make you something for lunch and dinner.”

Probably knowing he can’t win an argument against Jeonghan, Minghao nodded and slid the door to his bedroom open. With that Jeonghan set off to work. Within minutes, he had the _juk_ on the stove to cook. He entered the bedroom where he found Minghao laying on his side, scrolling through his phone.

“You should be resting,” Jeonghan noted. “Do you have paracetamol on hand?”

Minghao nodded. “Behind the mirror in the bathroom. Just checking for school updates.”

Jeonghan duly brought him the pills and some water. “I need to get back now, but the I made you _juk._ It should be enough for until breakfast tomorrow. Turn off the stove in ten minutes, okay?”

The older barista gave some more instructions with the younger obediently nodding. Satisfied, Jeonghan turned to leave.

“Hyung, wait,” Minghao called out. Jeonghan peered at him curiously. “Can you also not tell Jun about this? Tell him I have a massive project and I’ll make it up for my shift next time?”

Jeonghan narrowed his eyes. “You’re pushing your luck, but fine. Rest.”

Jeonghan made it back in just less than an hour. He crept in the backroom and deposited the helmets and jacket from where they were taken. Thankfully Junhui was still fast asleep, so Jeonghan could keep Minghao’s secret for a little while longer. They might as well have struck gold today because it was just a mere ten minutes later, their manager stepped back into the cafe, groggy but awake.

He walked in on him and Joshua having a little banter. If Junhui heard Jeonghan earlier, he didn’t say. Jeonghan let the other rest more though, god knows the manager needs it.

And so goes on their work as usual, and Joshua and Vernon had to leave already. Not too long later, an actual delivery had to be made. With Jun being a bit sleep-deprived, Jeonghan went out instead, back on his motorcycle once more.

When Jeonghan returned, hopefully for the last time that day, it was just in time for his late lunch. His face split into a big grin as he spotted the man by the counter.

“Cheol!” He greeted.

The man in question, an identical smile on his face. He brought up a hand holding a small bag. “Lunch time, Hannie.”

“Mn. Let me get settled real quick.”

Seungcheol was already seated in their usual table when Jeonghan emerged from the backroom, lunch set out but the food untouched still. Jeonghan placed his, gingerly on the table. “Were you waiting long?” He asked his friend (or dare he say it, crush) (yes, he would dare. Seungcheol is his crush).

“No,” Seungcheol told him. “Though we and Jun talked a little. He asked for some advice about the open night you guys are having.”

“Oh?” After a few days of eating lunch together, Seungcheol knew this meant Jeonghan was asking him to continue.

“Well long story short, you need a better marketing manager.”

“Junnie is our manager though,” Jeonghan hummed as he picked a piece of meat from his container.

“Yes and he seems to exceptionally great being one, but you could tell marketing isn’t his forte nor should it be.”

Jeonghan frowned at him. “What do you mean?”

“I don’t mean to discredit him or anything, Hannie.” Seungcheol held both his hands up as if surrendering. “Don’t worry. It’s clear that he is overworked but he keeps a smile on his face.”

Jeonghan’s frown deepened. “We tried helping him, and we do. Whatever he asks of us, and we try handling what we can. Did you know he does the bookkeeping too, from time to time?”

Seungcheol sighed. “There’s a reason why companies have multiple managers. Think of it as boy band. There’s a general leader, but there is also someone in charge of the vocal unit, another for hip-hop— “

“And another for performance?” Jeonghan cut him off with a small, sly smile. “But in this case the general tries to do all three.”

“Yep.” Seungcheol pronounced, pointing his chopsticks at the air. “He ends up falling short. It’s not totally bad, but hip hop could be better led by someone who is great in that area, and could focus on it more than the general leader could.”

“Okay so where does Jun end up falling short exactly on the marketing front?” Jeonghan leaned forward to take a bite of his meal. “How do we help?”

“I’ll come up with a plan,” Seungcheol hummed thoughtfully, “I’ll pitch it Monday noon when I come by. I’ll wrangle Mingyu and Jihoon into helping too.”

In a sincere moment, Jeonghan set down his chopsticks and touched the other’s hand. “Thanks for everything, Cheol. You didn’t have to.”

Seungcheol twisted said hand and now held Jeonghan’s in his. “I know, but your friends are fun. I’m glad to help.”

“How about me? Am I fun?” Jeonghan grinned, ignoring the fluttering he felt in his gut.

“The funnest!”

The barista snorted. “Is that even a word?” And how do I know you’re not just doing this to butter me up?”

Seungcheol smirked, a bit lopsided and a lot beautiful. “Is it working?”

Jeonghan grinned wider.

“So how’s work going on for you?” Seungcheol asked just a moment later, letting go of the hand and placing a piece of meat on top of Jeonghan’s bowl.

“The usual.” Jeonghan picked the meat with some rice. “Making coffee and dealing with woefully idiotic co-workers.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

“Oh, trust me, it is,” Jeonghan huffed. “I’m not naming names but one is dead set on avoiding a certain someone and all that certain someone is doing bemoan his predicament, all the while remaining clueless to his feelings.”

“And those feelings are?”

“Pointing towards love, my dear. But get this, that’s not all.” Jeonghan twisted in his seat before leaning forward. “Another couple of sorts are being idiots, one I can’t figure out for sure yet, but one remains so cutely ignorant and bent on believing two of them can make this work somehow.”

“Why is that bad?” Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan sat back upright again as he continued, “It doesn’t seem reciprocal, but again, I don’t know for sure.”

“Oh.” Cheol hummed for a moment. “They need communication.”

“Clearly. But how?” Jeonghan moans, “It’s been like a week of this. And besides, it’s not like we can just stop working to talk, I mean we can if there are few customers. But a long meaningful conversation will need more time than that.”

“Why don’t you guys go on a beach trip or go camping?” Seungcheol suggested and immediately a lightbulb goes on his Jeonghan’s head. “It should ease everyone enough, and force people to talk while at the same time you all get to have fun.”

“That’s a good idea, actually.” The barista nod slowly. “There’s a lot of how’s though. How do we fund it? How do we get everyone on board?”

“There’s a lot of technicalities but I think we could talk to Jun about it. Maybe see it as a treat for yourselves after a good job after the open night, which speaking of, could generate enough income that you can allocate for a company trip.”

“You’re so confident with open night.” Jeonghan smirked, eyeing the customer.

Seungcheol returned the expression with a smirk of his own. “Of course. I’ll be marketing the hell out of it.”

“Won’t that interfere with your work though?” Jeonghan asked, momentarily worried.

“Nah, I have time. And I’ll have your support right?” Seungcheol looked at him with earnest eyes and unable to resist, Jeonghan smiled.

“Mm-hmm!”

They finished their lunch after a few more minutes and said their farewells, Seungcheol rushing out a bit since he had meeting at work. Jeonghan waved him off with a smile and proceeded to clean up after them. He diligently stacked his lunch set away and wiped the table with a rag borrowed from Seokmin.

Both Seokmin and Soonyoung clocked in while Jeonghan had his lunch, but the latter of two was soon sent away on an errand. Something about picking up the pastries from the bakery they ordered from. Soonyoung has yet to return, Seokmin just finished cleaning a used table and Seungkwan, as promised, worked his overtime by tending the register. Jun reluctantly left after finishing his shift and after some of Seungkwan’s insistence.

“Have you eaten lunch, Kwannie?” Jeonghan offered a smile as he got nearer to the bubbly barista.

“Yup!” Seungkwan bounced on his heels. “Aren’t you gonna time out yet, hyung? Your shift is almost done.”

Jeonghan nodded. “I’ll wait for Soon to comeback then I’ll go. We’re understaffed today.”

Not much customers were present at the hour but it’s better with than without. So Jeonghan resigned himself to a corner behind their counter. He brought out his sketchpad and smiled when he saw the portrait he did of Joshua earlier. So he liked both of them. A bit.

But as days go on, it’s getting clearer who Jeonghan liked more. Seungcheol already made his intentions clear too. Everything’s falling naturally into place. Jeonghan just needs to fall a little deeper.

Jeonghan flipped to a new page and began drawing, humming as he went.

It was a few sketches and songs later and Jeonghan couldn’t help but notice one his juniors glaring at the tip jar as if it had just made a grave offense.

“ _She said, ‘Baby,_ _I'm afraid to fall in love’~_ ” Jeonghan sang to said junior, spreading his arm wide in theatrics. “ _‘Cause what if it’s not reciprocated?’~”_

Seokmin’s intense scrutiny turned to him. “What, hyung?”

“Hostile much, honey?” Jeonghan snorted and put away his sketchpad. “You’ve been wool-gathering for a while now. What if Jun sees you slacking off?”

Seokmin rolled his eyes at him. “Junnie-hyung already left and there’s no customer to tend to. It’s okay to do nothing.”

“Aiyah,” Jeonghan sighed playfully, “What if a customer comes in and you scare her away with that grouchy frown of yours?”

Seokmin said nothing but just stands abruptly. He snatched the rag near Jeonghan and left to wipe some tables.

Jeonghan frowned at the response he got, and in a last resort way to get the other out his sad-angry shell, he exclaims, “Wow! Soonyoung’s back already? That was quick!”

Seokmin’s head snapped up and looked around frantically. For a moment he just stood, and Jeonghan grew worried. Seokmin shook his head and resumed absentmindedly wiping on an already clean table.

Jeonghan slowly made his way to the other and tapped him on the shoulder. “You have so many hyungs here for you but you never confided. Are we that useless? Talk to us.”

Seokmin just shrugged him off and left to wipe another table. Taking it as a sign he’s not wanted (yet, he adds mentally), Jeonghan sighed. Loudly. Exaggeratedly.

He probably shouldn’t make his junior feel even worse, but he wanted Seokmin to feel some semblance of normalcy with his teasing. But it was also, Jeonghan’s way of telling the younger barista that he could be trusted, when he was ready.

With no response once again, Jeonghan turned on his heel, ready to go back to his seat at the counter. But Seokmin sighed and without looking at Jeonghan, he spoke, “It’s about my friend, hyung.”

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. Friend, my ass, he thought to himself. On the outside, he let out a curious, “Oh?”

Seokmin finally turned to look at Jeonghan, and oh boy was he such a heart wrenching sight. Seokmin’s lower lip trembled and his eyes were sparkling with held-in tears. Jeonghan wanted to just gather the boy in his arms but no. Not until Seokmin was ready.

“My friend…” Seokmin began and Jeonghan nodded at him to continue. “My friend, he likes this other friend we have. And when he confessed, the other friend said that they could try to make things work.”

“And then what happened?” Jeonghan asked as he pulled him gently to the counter where they could sit. “Did they stop talking or something?”

Seokmin sat and just made an expression Jeonghan could only describe as sad, sad baby face. Gosh, who could dare hurt this boy?

“Ehhh,” Jeonghan drew out and tried pulling the corners of Seokmin’s mouth into a smile. “Why are you sad then? Shouldn’t your friend be happy that he got to confess and now they’re going out?”

“We’re just not working!” Seokmin burst out and immediately caught himself. “Er- They. They’re not working out. My friend, they’re not talking anymore, like you said. And I’m sad because it feels like he’s been rejected already.”

Jeonghan laughed, and he felt a bit cruel in doing so but he spoke, “Didn’t your other friend say to just ‘try’? Your friend should know that there is a huge chance that what he wanted out of their relationship is just not plausible. Because from the start, the other friend didn’t have the same depth of feelings.”

Seokmin stayed silent but he trembled even more and the tears in his eyes loomed more threateningly than ever.

Jeonghan took his silence as cue to continue in a much softer voice. “You know, if a person likes you, then he like you. But if he doesn’t like you, then don’t force him to like you. Because what if he really sees you just a friend—I mean if the other friend sees your friend as just that? What if the other friend just wants to protect their friendship? There’s a lot of factors to consider then, Seokminnie.”

“But if they say to try but isn’t that the same as giving motive too? I’m sad, hyung, because I can’t just think of any reason why he would avoid me- I mean my friend. In that case, isn’t communication the key?

Jeonghan patted him gently on the shoulder. “You know, there are always risks when you’re the first one to confess. And given that, we shouldn’t worsen those risks. The more you expect, the more you risk yourself of being so sorely disappointed and hurt. Especially hurt. Are you aware of that? I mean is your friend aware of that?”

Before the younger man could speak, Jeonghan spotted Soonyoung about to enter, with a huge package in his hands. Some customers were behind him too.

“Soonie’s here and some customers too,” Jeonghan told him. “I’ll have to go now. Today has been particularly hard on my poor aging bones.”

Jeonghan watched a customer upon the door for a Soonyoung and he thanked her with his trademark 10:10 smile.

“One more thing,” Jeonghan said to Seokmin, “Silence is also a form of communication.”

Jeonghan clocked out and redressed himself in more comfortable clothes. He rode home despite not wanting to leave Seokmin who still looked severely upset when Jeonghan left. But there are things, he thought to himself, that you just have to come to terms with on your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you are safe wherever you are in the world! Stay healthy and hydrated! As of this update, my town is still in quarantine but most of the restrictions had been lifted today so more people can go to work. Since I'm a bit underage, I'm not allowed to go out still so more time to write I guess. This is the last chapter I've finished so far while I already started on the next one so fingers crossed, I'll be able to update on time ^^   
> I'm also working on a short Wonhao fic and I'm almost done with it, just two more scenes and some editing. Watch out for it ig ^^  
> Also, as a sidenote, Jun's helmet and Jeonghan's jacket referenced here are the one from Call x3


	24. Seokmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *in Joshua's voice* Surprise!!!
> 
> Actually updating early in celebration of Seventeen's 5th anniversary! Please read until the end~
> 
> Quick note, this picks up immediately after the least chapter.

SHIFT 22: Seokmin

Seokmin watched as Jeonghan rode away from his bike, and Soonyoung busily typed in customers’ order. Grudgingly, he stood up too, sluggish and a bit uncoordinated, but Seokmin would still like to be able to pay his bills, thank you much. Without even a greeting or a nod, he snatched the copy of orders to be done and went through the motions of making a drink.

Why would Jeonghan say that? Shouldn't he be on Seokmin's side? He did nothing wrong, and he always put into his best efforts for Soonyoung. And yet somehow, _he_ was the who misunderstands? He was being ignored without warrant, when after everything, he is the only one doing his part to make this relationship work. It's just so unfair. And so much more unfair that the one friend Seokmin chose to confide him doesn't even agree with him!

"Easy on the syrup, Minnie-hyung." Seungkwan peered over him and takes the cup he was working on to fill it with cream.

Seokmin just huffed and continued on making the next drink. By the time he finished, customer traffic slowed down again so he sat back down on his spot behind the counter. From where he was, he could see Soonyoung making his way to the cafe's chessboard. Lovely how he would choose to play chess than to talk to Seokmin, his soon to be boyfriend. Lovely how Jeonghan even chose to side with him than Seokmin. Everything was just so lovely.

"Seokmin-hyung?"

"What?" He spitted out with much force he can't even bother with.

Seungkwan held his hands up as he approached. "Nothing, but you seem mad. Do you want to talk about it?"

The door bell rang when a customer entered. Grumbling, Seokmin stood to take his order, ignoring the younger barista beside him. If Seungkwan said anything, well, Seokmin simply just did not cared to listen.

The customer looked familiar, relatively short with a small face, and the hood he's wearing was not doing his height favor. A light bulb went off in Seokmin's head as recognition settled in. "Jihoon-ssi?"

"Uh, yeah?" Jihoon awkwardly handed him money. "I'll have an espresso to go."

"Sorry, I'm Seokmin," he said, temporarily forgetting his anger. He took the money and deposits it safely within the register. "Seungcheol-hyung introduced you a few days ago, when he treated us pizza."

"Jihoon-ssi?" And just like that, Seokmin's moment of peace was gone. He took the order and turned away to get started on the beverage. But just because he didn't see him, didn't mean he didn't hear them either. "Jihoon-ssi! You're on your break?" Seokmin could picture it in his mind, Soonyoung beaming widely that his eyes scrunched up in that 10:10 angle.

"Yeah," Jihoon replies. "I just needed coffee and some exercise."

"Is your office nearby?"

"Yes."

"Have you eaten lunch yet? Carat Cafe sells some pasta and sandwiches if you want."

"I'm fine."

Seokmin nearly spilled the drink he had finished making as he spun on his heel. "Here’s your drink, Jihoon-ssi," he slammed the drink down and put a lid on it.

Jihoon sat at the bar seat of the counter and Soonyoung stood beside him, clueless to Seokmin once more, when he bothered to ask, "Are you sure? We have really tasty pesto. You should try it."

Seokmin stared as Jihoon slowly nodded. "I guess it would be nice to eat something different for a change."

"Okay, I'll ring you up, do you mind getting it from the backroom, Seok?" _Oh so now they're talking?_

But Seokmin was powerless to that smile. "Sure."

He entered the backroom and took out the container of precooked pesto from the fridge. While it heated on the microwave, he prepared the toast that came with it. He brought out a plate and in minutes, the pasta dish was ready.

He reentered the cafe area, tray in hand. Only, the counter's bar seat was empty. "Where's Jihoon-ssi?" Seokmin asked as he set down the tray with the pasta. Don't tell him, he went to the trouble of preparing the pesto for no one to eat it.

"He just went to the bathroom." Soonyoung eyed the pasta. "Why is it on a plate? I said take-out."

Before Seokmin could even reason that Soonyoung didn't specify, Jihoon arrived. "It's fine. I'll eat it here instead."

Seokmin hears Soonyoung apologize but if he said anything more, Seokmin was already in the backroom. He needed a drink.

He filled up a glass with and plopped down on the small sofa they had. Why is everyone just against him today? And Soonyoung! One minute he's laughing with him and the next, he's ignoring him, the latter of the two occurring more often. Seokmin did nothing wrong as far as he's aware of. If anything he's doing everything right!

He had always make sure that Soonyoung rests, that Soonyoung eats, and drinks. He never failed to make Soonyoung feel his love for the older boy. Not once he complained to him about how frustratingly slow they were taking when they already went out and kissed. Sure it was on the cheek, but it was a kiss! It gave Seokmin a motive to continue this. And Soonyoung himself said that they'll try.

Tuesday. It was the day Seungcheol treated them to lunch, Seokmin recounted. They had been fine, surrounded by friends, teasing each other. Seokmin made him a drink even, making sure it’s perfect because he wants nothing less for Soonyoung. They played silly games and did an impromptu crack musical, and everything was perfectly normal.

And when they bid good bye, Soonyoung hugged him tightly.

* * *

“Be careful out there,” Soonyoung fussed, arms wrapped around Seokmin’s neck. Both of them were still hyped from their little musical. “Don’t study too much. Take a rest too.”

Seokmin laughed and returned the hug, even tucking his head on Soonyoung’s shoulders. The boy flinched, but Seokmin assumed Soonyoung just wasn’t used to it. So he pressed a quick peck on Soonyoung’s cheek to you know, comfort him. “I will. You too, don’t lose sleep on the choreography.”

Soonyoung stepped away and offered a fist to him. “We’re always going to be bro-mates, right?”

Seokmin beamed at him and bumped fists. Bro-mates, he understood it when Soonyoung said it. There was just this undeniable _something_ between them and this must be it. Bro-mates, _soulmates._ If Seokmin may say it, he fell a little more in love. “Yup! We’re SoonSeok, after all.”

* * *

Wednesday. Seokmin had an early class dismissal so he drove around to Soonyoung’s place. They could go to work together and the other can save up a little on fares since they’d be taking Seokmin’s scooter. But when Seokmin rang his doorbell, no one answered. And he brought flowers too! He was hoping to surprise Soonyoung but maybe his cute hyung already left for work.

Not one to be easily discouraged though, Seokmin made his way to the café and Soonyoung was already there just as he thought. When he handed the flowers though…

* * *

“Seok, this are lovely…” Soonyoung said with uncertainty that filled Seokmin with confusion, “but please don’t spend money on me, and don’t drive by. You already have limited time as it is and you have a lot of school fees too.”

“But for you it’s worth it.” Seokmin thought Soonyoung would melt a little at his words, but instead his frown deepened for a fraction of a second.

“I’m not.” But Soonyoung smiled softly, not quite reaching his eyes. “I appreciate it, Seok, but don’t do it again.”

Soonyoung didn’t say much after that, but that could be to the fact that they had a little more customers than usual. Soonyoung just waved him off when Seokmin’s shift came to an end, with a smile still not better than before.

* * *

Thursday. It was worse. Soonyoung was jittery throughout their time together in the café. Seokmin tried to cheer him up and cracked jokes as usual, but Soonyoung wasn’t receptive at all, like it would come in one ear and out in the other. Soonyoung would just jump when Seokmin crept up in too, when before he’d burst out laughing at a good scare. He rarely laughed with him that day.

Instead, he would frown for a moment before apologizing then return to whatever it was he was working on.

Seokmin didn’t give up though and bought a slice of cake for Soonyoung to eat, but even that had Soonyoung squirming. Maybe he didn’t like cake?

* * *

“Seok…” Soonyoung hesitantly took the cake Seokmin was offering. “Didn’t we talk about this yesterday?”

Seokmin pouted as he pushed the cake even more. “I know, but you seem really stressed today and I want you to feel better.”

Junhui was watching from the side and Soonyoung was eyeing him as if waiting for his approval so Seokmin spoke up once more, “I paid for it, don’t worry. Junnie-hyung himself rang me up.”

Soonyoung said nothing more after that, staring at the cake and then at Seokmin, with a little frown on his face.

“Aiyah,” Seokmin jokingly scolded and pokes at his cheek. “Don’t be upset, it’s a gift. But I have to go now, I still have homework.”

They said their goodbyes after that, but Soonyoung was still silent.

* * *

Friday. Radio silence. Absolutely nothing. Soonyoung squirmed whenever Seokmin came near, and all their interactions were limited to just Soonyoung making excuses like he needed to clean the bathroom, clean this table, wash the dishes.

And now Saturday, sure Soonyoung asked him to make the pesto for Jihoon, but other than that, still nothing. And he’s back to being cheerful, cute Soonyoung when he was talking to Jihoon, but he hadn’t talked to Seokmin at all, ever since they clocked in.

And Jeonghan, oh no… Seokmin looked up and desperately blinked away the tears forming. He can’t cry here, not yet. He’s working, and the reason he’s crying is right outside.

But Seokmin still loved him, Soonyoung, and his bright grin and his cuteness and the way they just seem to click. Everything. It was like they were made for each other, soulmates! Seokmin knew Soonyoung was the one. He didn’t love like this before, wasn’t as crazed like this before.

He thought of him all day, scribbled his name in lecture notes and margins of his school books. In class, he would just look at something and his mind would remind him of Soonyoung.

The sky was more blue and vibrant, clouds fluffy like marshmallows. The train ride back to his apartment and to the carat café was lively and beautiful, just at the thought of Soonyoung. Each song was lovely, serenading Seokmin like this was the soundtrack of his movie, a cheesy romantic flick of SeokSoon.

It had been three weeks since they met, three wonderful weeks. Soonyoung amped up the saturation of his already colorful life and Seokmin didn’t know it was even possible back then. But here he was, so in love and he can’t bear to part with his love.

With love as great as this, it’s impossible for it to be ill-fated. It was just meant to be.

Jeonghan was wrong, Seokmin concluded. He and Soonyoung were just going through a phase, a trial. All love stories faced their own hardships before they reached their happy ending.

Maybe Soonyoung’s just going through something and he was still a little bit hesitant on letting Seokmin know. Everything was new after all and this was Soonyoung’s first relationship. Seokmin just needed to be understanding, yes. He should give Soonyoung some space, but he would always be ready to catch him if he needs him.

Seokmin would be the best boyfriend to him. He will not nag; he will not argue. Soonyoung can have all the reins in their relationship if that would suit him better. Seokmin was content to just have him, to love and care for. He didn’t need anything else but Soonyoung.

He didn’t need to cry. If anything, he should be happy so that he can share his happiness with Soonyoung as soon as he is ready.

With that resolved, Seokmin wiped his tears and splashed his face with water. He grinned to himself, he will be the best boyfriend ever.

When he walked out of the backroom and into the café, Seungkwan and Soonyoung were behind the counter. The former tapped on his phone lazily, with no line to tend to, no drinks to make. The latter leaned against the counter, happily chatting away to Jihoon.

Seokmin’s heart ached a little at that, to see Soonyoung smile like that when he hasn’t smiled for Seokmin lately, but he shook his head mentally. As long as Soonyoung was smiling, Seokmin will be smiling too.

Soonyoung actually looked up when the backroom door open so Seokmin gave him a little wave. Soonyoung waved too, with a reserved smile on his face. He turned back to Jihoon, resuming their conversation.

As long as Soonyoung was happy, Seokmin was fine. He’ll be waiting for his hyung to be ready to tell him whatever it is Soonyoung needed to tell.

* * *

Seokmin sighed, for who knows how many times now. This little optimism thing was harder than he thought.

Chan, who had just clocked in, looked at him with worried expression. “Are you okay, Minnie-hyung? You look like a sad rain cloud.”

“He’s been like that for hours,” Seungkwan remarked from where he is seated on the bar. He had already timed out and now just studied his English notes.

“I’m fine,” Seokmin let out, rather unconvincingly if Chan had a say. Seokmin turned to Seungkwan and poked at his notebook. “I thought you didn’t have tutoring sessions today.”

“I texted Vernon and he said we can have one today. We’ll be very busy next week with rehearsals and preparations so I want to learn as much as I can.”

Chan came near, wiping his hands on a rag. “That reminded me, what performance will you do, hyung?” He asked.

“I’ll be doing singing and playing the piano.” Seungkwan blew his hair out of his face and close his notebook before propping elbows on the counter. “How about you? What are you gonna do?”

Chan grinned with pride and spun on his heel in a little dance. “I’ll be dancing of course and I choreographed it on my own."

Seungkwan snorted but there was a smile on his lips. “It better not be Michael Jackson again.”

“Michael Jackson is great but I’ll be using a different song,” Chan explained before he turned to Seokmin. “How ‘bout you, Minnie-hyung? What will you do?”

“Sing probably.” The barista in question shrugged as he spoke, with his shoulders sagging quite low.

“Okay, what’s wrong?” Seungkwan reached for Seokmin’s hand and there was a little frown on his face. “You can trust us you know.”

“Is this about a certain someone?” Chan unsubtly pointed his gaze at Soonyoung who was busy cleaning the windows of the café. And well, Seokmin could only stare. That about confirmed it to the two younger baristas.

“Promise me, you won’t tell him?” Seokmin said, “I already told Jeonghan-hyung but I wonder what you guys think.”

“We promise.”

So Seokmin told them, how he felt, what the past week had been like, everything. He told them his doubts and fears and how he looked at the positive side of things, despite the hurt he felt. He was not perfect, but Soonyoung was someone he loved. He wanted to make it work even if the circumstances weren’t ideal.

There was merit to opening about feelings. It’s so that you don’t drown in them. So you don’t wallow in your self-pity. In darkness, even ships needed their lighthouse and the sun needed to set after shining brightly the whole day. Even Seokmin just got so full of feelings and emotions and he knew if he kept this façade any longer, he’ll end up poisoning himself.

He ended his note with this, “It hurts, but I love him.”

Seungkwan said nothing but instead he engulfed Seokmin in a hug. He didn’t realize the younger had come around the counter. “Oh Seok, I didn’t know you’ve been feeling that way.”

“It’s fine,” Seokmin nearly sobbed on the Seungkwan’s shirt, but he didn’t want to cry and he kept his hands to himself. He just wanted to feel fine. “I’m sad and I’m angry, but I don’t want to show the world that I feel that way. I don’t want to spread negativity. I don’t want to shout or throw stuff, I don’t want to cry for the whole world to see. My feelings are my own and not on display for everybody.”

He was always bothered by this. People tend to complain that Seokmin didn’t care about any problems. They complain that Seokmin wasn’t stressed when they work. They complain and complain and just complain, as if they knew the entirety of his story and the depth of how he felt despite how he acted, what he showed. He hated showing anger, and stress, and sadness. He knew how infectious it can be, how easily negativity leeches from one person to the next.

So yeah, he stayed positive and strived to see the good in things, but it can get tiring too, like now.

“Are you sure you love him, Seokminnie?” Seungkwan’s voice broke him out of his stupor.

Seokmin just clung to the younger barista. Breathed in. Breathed out, “So much.”

Seungkwan was stroking his head now. “If so, then I think you should fight for your relationship. Stand your ground. It will be worth it in the end. Don’t you give up.”

Seokmin finally returned the hug, tentatively wrapping his arm around Seungkwan like he would do with a teddy bear. He felt lighter now, knowing Seungkwan was on his side. He didn’t feel so alone anymore. “Thank you, Seungkwan.”

Seungkwan just held him and rubbed comforting circles on his back. “You don’t give up; you hear me? We’ll help you through this, right, Channie? That Soonyoung-hyung has left you hurt long enough.”

“Hyung,” Chan started lowly, and there’s a worried expression on his face, with lips slightly frowning and brows furrowed a bit. “Hyung,” he said again and this time, Seokmin and Seungkwan looked at him.

“You’re with us, right, Chan?” Seungkwan asked, and Seokmin hoped so too.

But, what Chan said next, Seokmin felt like he stepped on shards of glass. “Hyung, I think you and Soonyoung-hyung should talk. This isn’t healthy for either of you anymore. You aren’t working.”

“Please don’t hate me for this,” Chan continued and Seokmin froze all over with fear for what comes next, “I think you’re so in love with the fantasy of you two together, you’re starting to reject reality. Forcing this anymore will hurt both of you and your relationship. I’m scared that you might not be able to fix it if this goes on.”

“Chan! How could you say that?!” Seungkwan all but screamed. He was loud, that much was clear, but not loud enough to disturb their customers. “It’s clearly unfair to Seokmin-hyung. Soonyoung-hyung needs to set this right.”

“He does,” Chan kept his mouth in a grim line, “but Seokmin-hyung needs to stop holding out for him. It’s just not right.”

Anything either Seokmin or Seungkwan intended to say was gone though. The café’s door opened, accompanied with the sound of the bell ringing. Soonyoung stepped in along with Jun who was dressed in a hoodie and some ripped jeans.

Seokmin watched the pair talk casually as they strode in and it’s so easy to get lost in watching Soonyoung. He just had this boyish grace to his movements and every little quirk his mouth made was just enchanting. Watching him, it brought a sense of amazement to Seokmin and it never ceased to astound him how much he loved Soonyoung.

Seokmin watched until Soonyoung retired to the backroom with a little wave good bye to all of them before he went in. Jun probably told him to take a break. Meanwhile, the manager settled on the bar stool Seungkwan left occupied.

“How are you three doing?” Jun greeted, tucking his hands into itself on the countertop.

Seungkwan slammed his hands in front of Jun, making Seokmin jump a little. “Hyung, who do you think is right? Me or Chan?” Seungkwan demanded.

Jun barely flinched but instead, he patted the younger barista’s hands. “I’d say you, but it depends. What’s the context?”

“It’s about Soonyoung-hyung and Seokmin-hyung,” Chan explained, stepping forward and at his admission, Junhui’s expression hardened. The coldness from before returned to haunt Seokmin, and worry gnawed within him. Chan continued, “They’re both clearly not happy and I’m worried that if this whole thing goes any further, it might end badly.”

Was Soonyoung really that unhappy? Seokmin frowned at the thought but before he could dwell on it any further…

“Seokmin loves him, hyung!” Seungkwan argued, gathering Jun’s hand in his, as if to beg. “You can’t keep them away!”

Jun gently extracted his hand from the other’s hold. “Calm down, Kwannie. I’m not keeping anyone away.”

“That means you’re siding with me and Seokmin, right?”

To their side, Chan came closer to the manager as he tried to convince him. “Hyung, this isn’t healthy for either of them.”

Seungkwan glared at the youngest barista and spoke with venom laced in his words. “If Seokmin thinks Soonyoung-hyung is worth it, shouldn’t we be helping them fight for their relationship? Don’t you care for him?”

“I care for both of them which is why I’m telling you that this relationship of theirs is going nowhere.” Chan’s voice rose along with his temper and frankly, Seokmin was too dumbfounded over everything to care. All he can do was listen and hope his mind could sort everything out.

“Chan, calm down,” was all Junhui said before he half-turned to bow his head in apology to the customers looking at them. “Seok,” the manager called him gently after he swiveled to face them again.

Seokmin, who had been quiet throughout this whole ordeal, inched a little closer as he whispered, “Junnie-hyung?”

“This is about you,” Jun spoke lowly, as if coaxing him. “What do you think you should do?”

He only shook his head. “I don’t know, hyung.”

“Do you really love Soonyoung?” the manager asked, reaching over the counter to take hold of Seokmin’s hands.

“I think so?” Seokmin warmed a little at the action. It’s comforting. But Jun quirked an eyebrow at him and Seokmin was quick to rectify his answer. “I do.”

“You think it’s worth it?” Junhui continued, “To pursue a relationship even if you’re hurting right now?”

Seokmin didn’t answer. He loved Soonyoung, but it hurt and Seokmin just wanted that hurt magically gone. If he and Soonyoung got over this, everything would be better though. It’s the only way. He’d hurt more _without_ Soonyoung. Seokmin nodded. It _will_ be worth it.

“If you really think that way, then you should talk to Soonyoung. Make it clear to _him_ ,” Junhui told him, clasping their hands tighter together. “This concerns both of you and not others. I don’t want to see you both get hurt just because you’re not at the same page.”

“Yes, hyung.”

“Come here.” Junhui stood, and despite the counter between them, Jun leaned forward to pull Seokmin in an awkwardly bent hug. “Talk to Soonyoung, but think carefully too if this is what you want.”

When they both withdrew, Seokmin felt a little bit of his enthusiasm come back to him. Seungkwan took Seokmin’s arm next. “I still think, you should fight for him, if that helps. Maybe do a grand gesture on Open Night? See if that will change his mind.”

A little ray of sunshine peeked through the storm clouds in Seokmin’s mind. That’s actually a nice idea. “I… I think I’ll do that.”

“There we go,” Jun drawled with a small smile on his face. “Are you feeling better now, Seokminnie?”

Seokmin hummed in answer.

“Just don’t forget to talk, okay?” The door opened once more and upon realizing it was Mingyu, Jun stood up. “I’m going now. Will you all be okay?”

“Where are you going, hyung?” Chan asked. He had been quiet since Junhui had spoken earlier.

“Jun-hyung, are you ready to go?” Mingyu greeted as he came closer. He was really handsome, Seokmin thought. And well-dressed too, in a rugby shirt tucked in slacks tucked into socks. Weirdly though, Mingyu held a wicker basket complete with a gingham cover.

“Yup. Just give me a sec.” Junhui had momentarily turned to Mingyu but now he faced them again. “What did you say, Channie?”

“Where are you going?”

“Oh, me and Mingyu will be visiting Wonwoo,” Jun answered nonchalantly as he began straightening his hoodie. “He caught a flu.”

“Send him our regards, hyung!” Seungkwan told him, before he dug into his pockets, procuring vitamins and flu medication. “Here, just in case, Wonwoo-hyung doesn’t have some at home.”

Mingyu eyed the barista curiously. “Do you always carry medicine in your pocket?”

Seungkwan shrugged. “Better safe than sorry.”

Jun took the offered tablets and deposited it into his hoodie’s pouch. “We’re going now. Call me if you need anything.”

They made a really good-looking pair, Seokmin noted as Jun and Mingyu walked out and away. It’s funny too that Jun looked significantly smaller next to the other despite being pretty tall himself.

Next to Seokmin though, Chan breathed heavily from his nose.

“Are you okay, Channie?” he asked the younger barista. “You sounded angry just then.”

“Not angry,” Chan’s lips curved downward to a slight frown. “Just disappointed.”

“Why?” Seokmin was chilled when a thought came over. “Is it because of me and Soonyoung?”

“What? No!” Chan grabbed Seokmin’s hands immediately and blew on it comfortingly. “I’m sorry if I hurt you. Junnie-hyung’s right. It’s not really my business, but you should still talk to him though.”

“It’s okay, Chan.” Seokmin pulled his hands away but only to gather the other in a quick hug. “Why are you disappointed though?”

Chan looked past the window, where Jun and Mingyu once passed on their way out. “It’s just, I think it’s unfair that Mingyu-hyung and Junnie-hyung are visiting Wonwoo-hyung.”

“Wait. I’m lost. How is that unfair?”

“It’s unfair because Minghao-hyung is sick too.”

“He is?”

“Yeah,” Chan told him, eyes narrowing and his frown grew deeper. “He had been a bit feverish since yesterday when I came by before classes, and yet no one seemed to care. Now, _both_ Jun and Mingyu are visiting Wonwoo-hyung but not Hao-hyung. It’s not right”

“Oh.” Seokmin watched the youngest barista’s expression soften to just a sad one, and it made Seokmin realize something. “But aren’t Hao and Jun-hyung still not on speaking terms?”

“They’re not, and that made it worst. Wonwoo-hyung at least has Mingyu-hyung or even Soonyoung-hyung. Hao-hyung has no one right now, when he’s pushing everyone away. Only Jun-hyung could break through the walls he built and both of them know it. But now Jun-hyung seems like he doesn’t care to know how Minghao-hyung’s doing. It’s just not fair.”

Chan did not speak after that so Seokmin didn’t too. They resumed their duties again when a group of teenagers came in. Eventually, Soonyoung’s break finished too and came out to help.

It was the last hour of Seokmin’s shift and like the good employee he is, he diligently did his work. Every once in a while, he’d look at Soonyoung with love and admiration in his eyes. The other was always too dazzling not to look at, even if he was a little sweaty and dressed in just their café uniform. Yeah, Seokmin decided, he’s worth it.

His mind would occasionally drift back to Chan’s words though. He hadn’t been an employee long enough to fully know Minghao and Jun. He didn’t even know their whole story. But he thought to himself, maybe Jun should take his own advice.

But then again, if Minghao’s pushing everyone away… That seemed complicated. In the end, Seokmin didn’t dwell on it. If he didn’t know all the facts, then it’s better not to speak on it.

* * *

6PM rolled around and Seokmin stepped out from the backroom, already clocked out and dressed in his civilian clothes. His heart skipped a bit when a take-out cup was presented to him. Following the cup and the hand that held it, then the arm, Seokmin was met with familiar eyes, narrow and angular. Beautiful.

“Here,” Soonyoung pushed the cup towards him, “You seemed stressed the whole afternoon. Don’t forget to balance studying and rest.”

A bright grin stretched on Seokmin’s face, and it’s as if the sun was shining again and he hadn’t felt the things he felt earlier. Seokmin encapsulated the cup with both his hands, including Soonyoung’s. It was such a small gesture but it filled Seokmin with hope.

They’ll get through this. 

Soonyoung offered him a small smile, not quite like the ones Seokmin fell in love with but just as beautiful. “Study well, alright? Don’t forget to eat dinner.”

Seokmin nodded and he couldn’t resist. He pressed a kiss on Soonyoung’s hand. It’s warm, like the cup he held. “I will.”

Soonyoung retracted his hand, a bit too fast and abrupt, like he was electrocuted by Seokmin’s kiss. Just like that, all the giddiness from before dissolved into nothing, and something dark swirled from within Seokmin.

He set down the take-out cup on the nearest surface and before Soonyoung could make his leave, Seokmin caught him by the shoulder. He spun him around and now they stand face to face. Seokmin searched those beautiful eyes, and every inch of Soonyoung’s face.

“Seok?” The other squirmed, as if to break from the hold, but Seokmin kept his grip tight.

Seokmin narrowed his eyes at him, and he spoke slow and deliberately, “Just what exactly did I do wrong?”

Soonyoung blinked owlishly at him and for a moment, the shield he built up since their date has fallen. He looked as innocent as lovely as he did before. “Wha- What do you mean?”

But Seokmin only stared, looking for answers in those eyes of his. When he found none, he whispered without the anger he had felt. (So that was what he had been feeling.) He said to him, “You’re avoiding me.”

“No, I’m not!” Soonyoung’s face reddened as he tried to wriggle his way out.

“Then why do you act like I burnt you every time I touch you!?” Seokmin exploded and his tears welled up that he can’t see Soonyoung clearly anymore. He lowered his voice, because he just can’t keep up anymore. It dwindled down to just shaky breathes as sobs racked his body, as he accused, angrily and sorrow-filled, “Why do you go away every time I try to talk to you? You don’t laugh at my jokes anymore. You don’t even make your own ones.”

“Seok…”

“I’m trying my best to be good to you and make you happy, but it feels like it’s never enough. I just don’t know what went wrong.” He went on, words filed out his mouth in endless barrage as he laid one accusation after another. His cheeks felt cold. He must’ve been crying as he spoke, but Seokmin didn’t dare wipe it.

He ended it all with this, a sorrowful wish. “Why can’t we just go back to how we were before?”

He gave one last look at Soonyoung who seemed to shocked to even react. The other just stood there, red and mouth gaping. Seokmin finally let go of his hold him and turned away. He walked out of the café and didn’t turn back.

It was when he was already seated on the bus home did he realize, he left the take-out cup.

It was when he laid bed did he realize, Soonyoung didn’t come after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is probably the least fun chapter but not to worry, I actually have another surprise. If you go to my account, there's a drabble there called Domestic. It's a JeongCheol future fic set in the same universe as Carat Cafe ^^ I can tell you it's mildly spicy hehehe
> 
> And yet another surprise! I posted on my twitter account a free pdf of sticker printable I drew myself. Here is the [ link](https://twitter.com/svtadea/status/1264999754330550273?s=20) if you want to check it out ^^
> 
> I promise, the next chapter will be fluffy and nice AND posted either on Satuday or Sunday.
> 
> So notes on this chapter because boy do I have a LOT to say. Fun fact: Mingyu's wicker basket is the same basket in JeongCheol used in their lunch date.
> 
> So, as you guys all know. This work is purely fiction and it is supposed to be light and fluffy. Sure the latest chapters aren't exactly bubbly but I just want to justify it by saying this: Things aren't always going okay, and that in itself is okay. We'll pick ourselves up and move on. It will hurt and it might seem like the suffering has no end, but there is. Things will get better.
> 
> This is just fanfiction, but with any work whether it's art or literature, it holds a reflection of reality. And as an author, insignificant as I may be, I still want my work to have something that maybe readers could learn from.
> 
> I started writing this just last week, so I guess I'm a still a little attached but I want to go in-depth with Seokmin's narrative here.
> 
> When I first began, I had little bit of trouble. All I knew is that I wanted to portray in this chapter how Seokmin felt and how his mind works. In this chapter, he feels frustrated and mad because he feels alone and because of the frustration that has been building up in the past week.
> 
> Then we see how he feels about Hoshi and how idealized his so called love is. When I wrote that part, I was actually describing how I felt about my crush before. I kid you not, everything was romantic to me back then. I was convinced I loved him, but looking back now there was no depth to my feelings. It was merely infatuation.
> 
> Seokmin didn't see past that and kept on insisting with pursuing a relationship with Hoshi, to the point it's already affecting him negatively. Add to that the fact that they have only known each other for three weeks. I know this fic seems incredibly long already, especially for me bc I actually started Carat Cafe late December 2018. But in Seokmin's universe, it had only been a week since he and Hosh and went out, and prior to that, he had only been working in the cafe for two weeks. No matter how much you vibe well with a person, it will still take time to get to know them.
> 
> For the dialogue with Seungkwan and Chan, which btw is my favorite part, I wanted Seungkwan to push Seokmin even more with his relationship with Hosh while Chan acts as the voice of reason. It is like the angel-devil moment we see in cartoons (and looking back now, the general gist of Freud's psychoanalysis theory). Seokmin sees Seungkwan as the angel (bc he's on Seok's "side") and Chan as the devil, but the opposite is actually true. 
> 
> Seungkwan is enabling Seokmin to continue with this unhealthy relationship under the guise that this is what Kwan thinks is right. But that ideology is highly romanticized and will only hurt Seokmin in the long-run. Chan on the other hand, despite his side isn't what Seok wants, is pointing out the flaws in both of their thinking and is telling Seok to stop bc what Seok is doing isn't healthy anymore and it will only worsen if he leaves it be.
> 
> Jun is the "middle ground". But really, he is on the same point as Chan, only in a different approach that Seokmin is more receptible to. He is insisting the same point as Chan but at the same time, he is validating Seok's feelings which is what Seok needed.
> 
> Lastly, there is the duality in Seok's line of thinking normally and how he thinks abt Hoshi. With Hosh, everything is idealized and forced to fit Seok's narrative but with JunHao, he acknowledges the fact that he didn't have all the facts. Both of their situations are similar, with either parties lacking communication.
> 
> So there's my rant on this chapter. Please tell me if you like reading this sort of thing or nah, like my thoughts and writing process as well as some fun facts.
> 
> Aaaand, shameless self-promotion, the WonHao fic I talked about in the previous chapter is already posted if you guys want to read it ^^ It's called Condition (So I Don't Take You For Granted)


	25. Seungkwan

SHIFT 23: Seungkwan

DAY END

After Junhui and Mingyu had left, Seungkwan slipped away to the table he and Vernon usually occupied. There was an influx of customers and it wouldn’t do if they didn’t have a place to study.

Today marked their fourth tutoring session. So far, they had gone over the basic vocabulary which according to Vernon, Seungkwan had a decent amount of. Then they went over some of the basic parts of speech. Seungkwan was also familiar with that too given he had studied it in elementary and high school.

Still, he went over his notes, the pretty ones.

In their first night of tutoring, Vernon slid a ratty old notebook with the covers half-way from ripping off.

* * *

“What’s this?” Seungkwan asked him as he gently flitted through the pages. The inside was a haphazard mess of Hangul and English alphabet in really unfortunate handwriting. Seungkwan can barely make out the letters in both languages. Though, the first few pages had neater ones, all straight lines. There he could make out the most basic English words, like colors, greetings, and directions. Beside it was the Korean equivalent.

“This was my notebook,” Vernon explained as he flipped it into a dog-eared page. “It was actually my mom’s when she first started learning Korean for my dad. I kept it and wrote the words I didn’t understand. My vocabulary notebook, I guess. Though I haven’t touched it in like five years now.”

Seungkwan merely squints at the paper. “Is your handwriting really this poor? I can’t even read the Hangul part much less the English ones.”

“Eh heh, sorry…” Vernon rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “I can try to read it to you for now, but I’ll try making a new one next time.”

“No, wait.” Seungkwan brought the notebook to closer and with his finger, he traced the strokes and letters carefully. “ _오리_ _(oli), duck._ _거위_ _(geowi), goose._ That reminded me, do you need your duck back?” Seungkwan brought it out from his pocket. He kept it close just in case.

“Mr. Ducky?” Vernon intoned, and a moment later, he pulled another rubber duck from who knows where. “Keep him. He’s yours now. I have Oliver.”

Seungkwan’s eye twitches at the naming sense. He also ignored why they, two adult men, currently held rubber ducks in a café in Seoul. Vernon tucked away his though so Seungkwan did the same.

“Alright,” Vernon began, and pointed at the words with a pencil. “Let’s start with some vocabulary to see how much you know.”

* * *

When they finished their first session, Seungkwan had asked for the notebook and spent the whole night rewriting the words into a new notebook. He had specifically bought one just for this purpose and he chose one with sunflowers on the cover. He thought it was pretty.

He went over some of his recent additions on the notebook. After copying those from Vernon’s, Seungkwan begun adding his own too, just new words he encountered. In some, he even added how they would be used in a sentence, both in English and Korean.

He finished shortly though and brought out another notebook, this time with oranges on the cover. It reminded Seungkwan of Jeju. But digressing, this second notebook was also filled with rewritten notes and headers tastefully done in colorful calligraphy.

In their second tutoring session, Vernon brought a notebook, in better condition than before, and slightly neater handwriting. He presented it to Seungkwan along with a small, gift-wrapped box.

* * *

“Are you going to give me something every time we have lessons?” Seungkwan raised an eyebrow as he gracefully took the offered items. The box was a little heavy, he noted, as he gave it a little shake. “What’s this supposed to be?”

Across the barista, Vernon slid into his seat with a giddy smile. “Open it.”

Seungkwan eyed him for a moment before he turned his attention to the box. It was crudely wrapped but the bright patterns of the paper made up for it. Carefully, he began peeling the exposed tape. He could still reuse the gift wrap!

But apparently, Vernon didn’t seem to think so. “Why don’t you just rip it? It’s easier that way.”

Seungkwan glared but he continued with his work. He pulled away the first strip of tape and started on another. As he did, he said, “This is how you’re supposed to unwrap gifts. It’s such a waste to just ruin good paper.”

“Ripping is way more fun but alright.” Vernon propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward to watch him. He must’ve been taking too long because a beat later, Vernon asked, “Do you need some help?”

“No.”

“Can I still help?” Seungkwan looked up at the other and sighed, but he did push the box to the middle of the table so both of them could work on it together.

Soon, they have all the wrapping undone and Seungkwan held up the gift. “A dictionary?” he mused as he read the cover. In English, Seungkwan could make out the words Oxford but as he flipped through the pages, it was pleasant to know that it was in Hangul. An English-Korean pocket dictionary.

“I figured that the vocabulary notebook wouldn’t be enough,” Vernon began to explain, “and I always preferred using the physical thing rather than using an app, especially when studying. Phones can be distracting sometimes.”

Seungkwan hummed. That made sense. “So what are we going to study today?” He began to flip through the notebook. The writing’s looked like it was still Vernon’s penmanship but it looked a little better here than in the notebook yesterday. This time though, all the words were in English. He could read some, like _nouns_ and _verbs._

“Today, we’re reviewing parts of speech and how much you know about it.”

* * *

At the end of their second lesson, they established that Seungkwan had the general gist of it and he could at least tell apart which is which. What he had a little bit of difficulty with was the rules. There were so many of them even if he and Vernon just glossed over it for now.

But Vernon had patted his hand comfortingly and told him that he’ll get the hang of it. Seungkwan doubted it, but nonetheless he read his notes. Like with the first notebook Vernon gave, Seungkwan had rewritten the second one. When he wrote, he tried to familiarize himself with the words and sentences. If there was one he didn’t quite know or understand, he’d bring out the dictionary.

It had been especially useful since Vernon’s third gift turned out to be an eBook of short stories in English.

* * *

“Hey, can I borrow your phone for a sec?”

Seungkwan looked up from his notes to find Vernon about to sit down after he had placed two drinks on the table. Seungkwan scrunched his nose at one of the cups and grabbed the other for himself, an Americano. “What for? And why did you order Pumpkin Spice Latte?”

“I need to transfer a file real quick and I was craving for it.” Vernon held out a hand patiently while the other had his phone ready. Glaring at the latte one last time, Seungkwan dug out his to give to the other after unlocking it.

“What did Soonyoung-hyung say?”

“He said nothing but his eye twitched, I think. Chan asked me if I was sane though,” Vernon recalled without much affair, and even took a sip from the straw his drink. “What’s wrong with Pumpkin Spice.”

“We hate it.”

“But it’s good.”

“It is, but it gets annoying when it’s the only thing people are ordering during fall and even more annoying that we still make it even when it’s _not_ fall.”

“Oh sorry.”

Seungkwan pokes him on the forehead. “It’s fine, idiot. You’re still our customer. Chan sees you as his friend now if he asked you that. He’s blunt with his words, but he means well.”

“Oh that’s nice, I’m glad he does.” A gentle smile graces Vernon’s face and a moment late, he passed Seungkwan’s phone back and hid away his own. “Okay, I’m done.”

On the screen, when Seungkwan looked is a PDF in English. He read the first page unsurely with wonky pronunciation, _“Grimm’s Fairytales?”_

“Yeah, _Grimm’s Fairytales_ ,” Vernon repeated with his American accent, which to Seungkwan, sounded like an entirely different thing to how he said it. “They’re really good. That’s where Disney based off some of their princess movies. You’ll like it, and it helps you become more comfortable with the language.”

Seungkwan scrolled down some. There were of pages, that’s for sure and his eyes caught the words Snow White in the table of contents. He looked up at Vernon. “You really think I could do this, huh?”

“Well yeah,” Vernon said it like it was simply a fact. Seungkwan’s heart fluttered but no, not like what you would think. A giddy feeling filled the barista, not because of a crush or anything but because here was someone who believed in him. Suddenly, Seungkwan felt like he could _actually_ do this. Vernon even continued. “You already have the basics and the knowledge.”

“I’m not hopeless case?” Seungkwan teased, grinning slyly at the other.

“Not at all. You’re not bad and you have a decent grab on the basics. I think it’s all in your head that learning English is difficult. But really the only problem I can see is that your just not used to using English and that you don’t have much confidence with it which is what we’re going to work on, bit by bit.”

“So the eBook?” Seungkwan prompted.

“It’s to get you used to reading and understanding English.”

The barista nodded. That made sense. As he put away his phone, he spoke, “So what are we going to work on today? I reviewed the notes from yesterday and I have a couple of questions.”

But unexpectedly, Vernon poked Seungkwan’s cheek. The latter looked up to find a wide and gummy smile. “See? You’re eager to learn which is why I believe you’re really gonna be good at this.”

Seungkwan brightened at the praise and they went over their lesson with much more enthusiasm than before.

* * *

Last night, before he went to bed, Seungkwan had read two stories. He was supposed to just skim it but he got hooked on this version of Snow White and Cinderella. It was written in simple sentences so Seungkwan was able to read it just fine, albeit slowly. With any unfamiliar word, he’d use the dictionary and even wrote it down on his notebook.

He tried to recall them in his head, what the words meant how it used in a sentence. When he got enough of that he checked his notebook to see if he got it right. When that finished too, Seungkwan resorted to reading some more of the stories. He settled for another familiar one, Hansel and Gretel.

Heh, _Hansol_ and Gretel.

Silently, Seungkwan read. He focused on the words and what they meant, translating them back to Korean in his head. In the end, he only made it up to just few paragraphs when some shuffling was heard right in front of him.

“What do you think so far?” Vernon sat down with a clear cup in hand. Cookies and Cream frappe with whipped cream and crushed Oreos on top, today’s specialty drink. There was also a slice of the café’s blueberry pie with two forks on a napkin beside so Seungkwan assumed it was meant for sharing.

“Good. It’s a little hard at first reading but I think I’m getting better.” Seungkwan grabbed one fork and took a bite-size of the pie. “You should try the apple crumble next time. It’s our favorite to eat when there are unsellable leftovers.”

“Here.” Vernon brought out a yet another package only instead of gift wrapper, it’s in an envelope.

“Why is that every time we have lessons, you have something to give?” Seungkwan takes the present and gently rips the side to open.

While he did, Vernon shrugged. “I like giving gifts. And it’s not much really.”

Seungkwan pulled out the envelope’s content and he was pleasantly surprised to find a notebook. It was relatively thick, about a centimeter, with glossy paper cover in yellow and gray geometric patterns. But what was so peculiar was at the front cover’s margin, holes have been punched to form Seungkwan’s using the English alphabet.

“I had a little time last night so I bound this while I binged on YouTube.”

“You mean to say you made this yourself?” Seungkwan's eyes bugged at that, and he carefully inspected the pages and seams of the notebook.

“I had help from my mom to neaten it up. But yeah, I sewed it myself."

“This is really neat!" the barista praised, "But seriously, stop it with the gifts. I’m not that poor you know. I can afford another notebook.”

“Uh, it’s for the English lessons though,” Vernon pointed out, with a shy smile, “The eBooks can help you with reading English but not so much in constructing sentences. So this notebook is intended to be like a diary so it helps you in that aspect. I need to ask though if you could let me read it? That way I can still check on grammar and stuff.”

Seungkwan hummed in thought. A diary was personal after all. He had one when he was young, in Korea of course, but he supposed it could be good practice. Eventually he said. “You can, only if you write a diary too and I’m allowed to read it.”

“Hm, fair enough.”

“So what’s today’s lesson?” Seungkwan asked, safely tucking his new notebook to the side and grabbing another forkful of pie.

“We’re going to practice reading again, and I’m going to ask you some questions in English.”

“Okay.”

* * *

They usually began their lessons at 6 and at 8, just an hour before closing. Time passed quickly for Seungkwan and Vernon when they enjoyed their little lessons. Seungkwan would often crack a joke or a pun every few minutes and Vernon would wholeheartedly laugh.

As for learning itself, Vernon explained everything clearly, often rephrasing whenever there was something Seungkwan understand. When Vernon would ask Seungkwan to reply something in English, he would patiently wait as the latter stumbled out a short sentence word by word. Today however, Seungkwan was slowly reading out loud the passage Vernon asked him too. But then, something poked Seungkwan’s cheek so he was forced to stop and only found Vernon’s finger still denting his cheek. On the half-American, there was a cross between a frown and a pout, which would had been adorable had it not disturbed Seungkwan from his reading.

“What?”

Vernon dug his finger a little deeper into the flesh. “There’s something wrong.”

“In my reading? And stop poking my cheek.”

“No. I meant with you.” Vernon retracted his hand and instead leaned his body forward. And almost cooing, he said, “You seem kind of sad and you’re not reading with the same energy as before. Did something happen while I was gone?”

Seungkwan shook his head. “Nothing. I’m just tired. You know I’ve been at the café the whole day when I took Hao-hyung’s shift. Let’s go back to reading.”

“Ah, so there is something wrong,” Vernon enunciated matter-of-factly and plucked their practice book right out of Seungkwan’s hand, setting it off to the side

“How did you come to that conclusion?” Seungkwan eyed him with slight annoyance but otherwise, he did nothing.

Vernon hummed and poked his cheek again. “You scold me if I said something wrong but now you’re just accepting what I said. So there must be something wrong.”

“I swear, it’s fine.” The barista rolled his eyes. “And since when did you become an expert on me?”

“Seungkwan~” Vernon drawled with a little pout. “You’re bottling up. Didn’t we talk about this? And it’s pretty obvious too, you know, when you’re fine and when there’s something bothering you. You wear your heart on your sleeve.”

Is he really that transparent? A frown crossed Seungkwan’s face. He tried to cheer up a little for their session. Who knew Vernon would see right through it?

“What are you thinking about?” Vernon coaxed, pressing his pointer finger on the barista’s cheek once more. “A penny for your thought?”

Seungkwan swatted at the other’s hand but he sighed, relenting. “It’s just that earlier, I think I said some hurtful things. Seokmin was confiding to me and Chan how he felt.”

“And?”

Suddenly, Seungkwan’s nails seemed fascinating as he began to pick on them. “Chan and I didn’t agree on something and I asked him if he didn’t care about Seokmin. But I know he does. He thinks that Seok and Soon should stop their relationship but I think Seokminnie-hyung should fight for it.”

“Okay, so why does that make you upset?”

Seungkwan looked up at that. “Yah! Seokmin-hyung really loves Soonie. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be reacting the way he did. He was almost crying earlier and I don’t know what happened when he left either but it sounded bad. I told him that he should fight for their relationship, because all relationships have their trials, right? As their friend, I saw it as my responsibility to help them. But Chan,”

Vernon brought a finger to his mouth, telling him quietly to lower his voice.

The barista scoffed but continued in a whisper, “he said that they should stop because apparently, their relationship was unhealthy, and I could see how clearly he was hurting Seokmin with his words so I got mad at him, and well now I’m thinking what if he’s right. But I really don’t…”

Seungkwan trailed off and Vernon, with all the patience in world, just waited for him to speak. Or maybe the boy's just at lost at words. Eventually, Seungkwan began once more, with a little breath of annoyance. “But even if Chan and I don’t often get along but he’s still like my brother. And even if I think he’s wrong I still don’t want to actually hurt his feelings.”

Vernon nodded at that. “Is he upset?”

“I don’t know.” Seungkwan shook his head. “After that, Junnie-hyung came in and settled everything, I went here to save us a spot… and because I didn’t want to face Chan.”

“Well, when I ordered earlier, he didn’t seem that upset,” Vernon shared, and there he goes again poking Seungkwan. “Maybe it’s all in your head. You should talk to him though.”

“Stop poking me, and I will but, ugh,” Seungkwan groaned and dropped his head on the table, “apologizing is hard when it’s people you know.”

“Oh, then why don’t you apologize in an easier way?” _This boy,_ Seungkwan glared. Vernon just made it sound as if everything was simple.

“Are you kidding me?”

“What?” Seungkwan’s eye twitched at all of Vernon’s nonchalance.

“Yah! There’s no such thing as an easy apology. You have to acknowledge that you’re wrong and there’s always the chance the other might humiliate you for it. Or sometimes, you just expect them to know. Seriously, there’s no easy way. And you even have to say sorry out loud. Don’t you and your sibling ever fight?”

“We do,” Vernon hummed with a smile on his face, “which is why I’m telling you there is an easy way to apologize.”

Seungkwan looked at him with doubt. “Is there any magic trick the Chwe siblings know but the rest of the world don’t?”

“Not all apologies have to be verbal you know. Action speaks louder than words sometimes.”

Displeased, Seungkwan could only pout as he asked, “How though?”

The half-American merely shook his head. “That’s for you to figure out. What’s the point if I’m going to tell you everything. Besides, you’re smart and you’re willful. You don’t need all my help, just a little push, whether it’s learning English or apologizing.”

“And your little push is?”

“I’m telling you to apologize to him, aren’t I? And how to too.” Vernon began to gather his things and packing it to his backpack. “I’m cutting our lesson today short I have some homework to do anyway. Go apologize when you figure out how. For your first assignment, I expect at least two paragraphs on your diary.”

“Fine, fine.” Seungkwan relented and made shooing motions with his hands. “Go and don’t forget our deal. You write your own diary too.”

“Are you going to go home soon after or what?” Vernon was half-way into putting on his bag.

“No. I’ll be helping out with closing today,” Seungkwan explained, gathering his things as well. “We’re really understaffed without Wonwoo-hyung and Hao-hyung out all of the sudden. Normally, we’d be able to spread out the shifts evenly.”

Vernon hummed and pushed a finger on Seungkwan’s cheek. “Okay, let me know what happens to you and Chan. And don’t bottle up. You know we’re all here for you.”

“I know, and seriously, what is it with you poking my cheek.”

“It’s fun.”

Saying goodbye, Seungkwan retorted with flicking the other’s forehead.

* * *

With Vernon gone, nothing to do and two hours until the café closed, Seungkwan decided to make himself useful and help out with running the café. He settled himself with drink making, not bothering to change into his work uniform. Jun wasn’t here and it wasn’t like he was being paid to work right now.

As Seungkwan did though, make the drinks that is, Chan, who was also doing the said task, left as soon as Seungkwan arrived, grabbing cleaning supplies from where they kept it next to the backroom door. To get started on tidying up, their youngest said, so that they could all go home early.

Seungkwan frowned at that. Maybe Chan is angrier than he thought. So, Seungkwan began to think of ways to apologize, taking in mind what Vernon said earlier. His mind flashed back to their earlier conversation, and cringed at it all. But like a beacon, his mind struck eureka.

Padding over to their sound system, a laptop hooked into their speakers, Seungkwan changed their lo-fi café music to something more upbeat. The familiar thrums of Billie Jean started to echo, and Seungkwan this is it. What better way to apologize than with something that Chan loved? Seungkwan grinned to himself, feeling smug at his brilliant idea.

It did not last long.

“Kwannie,” Soonyoung called out as he punched in a customer’s order, “can you change the music back? You know it doesn’t fit with the café.”

Seungkwan pouted at his plan being foiled but he did not give up. Instead, he changed the music into acoustic covers of Michael Jackson. Soonyoung doesn’t say much after so Seungkwan guessed his choice was fine. With that, he returned to making drinks, eyeing Chan every once in a while for his reaction. Seungkwan pictured a bright grin stretching on their youngest face at the music. After all, he loved Michael Jackson almost to a point of obsession.

But sadly, other than a few taps of feet along with the beat, Chan didn’t react much, which further convinces Seungkwan that he needed to try harder.

Annoyed, Seungkwan brought out his wallet and fished out a couple of bills. “Hey Soonie-hyung, I’m ordering myself a drink.”

Now, they are allowed to take some stuff from the café without paying, since their employees after all and Jun told them it’s fine, but still, it’s better business practice if they pay. And wouldn’t it be sincerer if Seungkwan actually bought a drink for Chan? He began making a triple chocolate frappe, cream-based and with extra chocolate chips, just like Chan preferred when he would splurge on such a beverage. Seungkwan piled the whip cream on top, higher than it normally went, and he grabbed a pen and a post-it Wonwoo kept close by. He wrote, “Chan, sorry.”

Seungkwan placed it on the “claim” area of the counter, just in time for Chan to comeback and pick it up.

But Chan only furrowed his brow as he held it up. “Soon-hyung? Who’s this drink for? It doesn’t say.”

“Is there no sticker?”

“No. I guess this is ours then,” Chan happily exclaimed, “It’s triple chocolate too. Let’s share, hyung!”

Eyebrow twitching violently, Seungkwan couldn’t take it anymore and spun on his heel. “Yah!” _Why are you giving that away?_ And he almost yelled the rest, but instead he breathed heavily and turned back to the drinks he was making, grumbling as he did. He worked hard to make that drink and paid for it too with some of his hard-earned money.

“Oh, why are you mad, hyung? Do you want some frappe too?” Chan, dear clueless Chan. Was he mocking him?

Seungkwan turned around to glare and as usual, he found Chan’s teasing, smug look. “Yah!” he started once more but realized he was supposed to apologize. Annoyed and a bit embarrassed, Seungkwan just said instead, “I’m not giving that to apologize, you hear me? That’s for a, uh, a celebration. Right.”

“What celebration?” the youngest prompted.

Soonyoung turned to look at them too, eyes squinted in that 10:10 fashion of his. “What celebration? And how come Chan gets a drink? I thought you were buying for yourself. Don’t I get a drink too?”

Seungkwan mutters under his breath as he brought out his wallet again. It felt lighter now and it’s like part of Seungkwan died along with it. “Knock yourself out,” he handed the bills to the older barista who happily scampered off to make his own drink. “And as for what we’re celebrating, uh well, I got a perfect score in Vernon’s English test.”

It wasn’t all a lie. Seungkwan did perfect an exam, but it was like fifteen items and it constituted just the very basics.

Chan only grinned wider. “Really?”

“Yah, I’m not lying!”

Finally, Chan’s loud laugh echoed around the café. “So why are you apologizing, hyung? What did you do?”

Seungkwan’s eye twitched one last time. Is this boy really gonna make him say it? But Chan still looked at him curiously, waiting for an answer.

“So?”

Seungkwan grumbled but finally he let out, “Earlier today, I implied that you didn’t care enough for Seokmin-hyung, but I know you do. And I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

Chan’s eyes widened at that and almost spilled his drink as he tried pointing to Seungkwan. “Wait you thought I was mad? Why on earth would you think that?”

“You didn’t talk to me after Seokmin-hyung left, and earlier you left to clean when I went here."

“Well, you were busy studying and I know how serious you are about learning English so I didn’t want to disturb,” Chan explained, “And I told you that I’d get started on the cleaning so we could all go home earlier.”

Seungkwan repeated the younger’s words in his head and realization sunk in. “Wait, so you’re not mad?”

The youngest barista shook his head. “Not at all. If anything, I thought you’d be mad.”

“Why would I be mad?”

“You get defensive when we’re not on the same side as you,” Chan pointed with his free hand. “Don’t try to deny it either.”

“You!” Seungkwan stopped himself from yelling again, temper flaring, but he relented. “Okay, fine. So you mean to say I wasted my money to treat you and Soonyoung, _and_ subjected myself to listening to Michael Jackson when I could be playing Beyoncé?”

Chan only beamed. “No. I still appreciate what you did. Thank you, hyung!” Seungkwan scoffed as Chan circled around the counter to give him a one-handed hug. But of course, Seungkwan gave the younger a quick squeeze. It’s not every day that Chan showed his clingy side to him. More often, they’re at each other’s throats with half-meant insults.

A thought crossed Seungkwan’s mind. “Wait, you thought I was mad? We’re you even planning apologizing to me?”

“Well, now I know you weren’t mad so I’m not going to apologize at all.”

“You!”

“Even if you were mad,” Chan continued, retracting from his hug, “I know you’ll forgive me anyway. I’m your favorite dongsaeng after all.”

Seungkwan rolled his eyes. “You’re my only dongsaeng, idiot.”

“I know, you love me,” Chan grinned and showed off his drink, “And you’re only hearing this today because you went through the trouble of playing Michael Jackson and making my favorite drink, but I love you too.”

“You better do.” Seungkwan flicked him on the forehead but a smile graced his face nonetheless.

“Guys, look I made Tiger milk tea!” _And the moment is gone_. Soonyoung showed off a clear cup with dark chocolate and white chocolate syrup smeared on the sides. “It’s just Thai milk tea but I added the syrup and it looked like a tiger. Aren’t I a genius?”

* * *

But in the end, they closed the shop together. Michael Jackson still playing, the original now, instead of covers. Chan danced away, brandishing his mop, while Soonyoung, was quieter than normal but he did smile and dance along so Seungkwan supposed it was fine. He himself felt exhaustion in his bones after working for hours but, looking at his two brothers, it was worth it. He felt lighter now.

He just hoped that whatever it is with Seokmin and Soonyoung would be resolved soon. He hated it whenever anyone of them fought or was upset.

Though, as Seungkwan walked the block to his rented apartment, there was a skip in his step. Things were a little better.

* * *

Later, he would phone Vernon and their conversation would go like this.

Seungkwan, “Yah! I still had to apologize verbally!”

Vernon’s chuckle would echo through the phone’s speaker but he’d retort, “At least, it helped? The non-verbal apology, I mean.”

“Yeah, it did.” A gentle smile crept on Seungkwan’s face, not that anyone could see it but it’s the thought that counts right? “Thanks, Nonie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I sincerely hope you are doing well in your part of the world. I hope you are safe.  
> I don't have much to say about this chapter like the previous one, but I did promise light and fluffy, so I hope I delivered it well. I wanted to focus on how Seungkwan's week went by and his interactions with Vernon now that they've gotten a bit closer. I wanted to go a little deeper too with BooChan dynamics. I honestly see them as the bickering kind of siblings so I kind of took inspo from how my relationship with my siblings work.  
> Also, some notes on Seungkwan's English lessons. I grew up bilingual and have once attempted to learn another language, so the stuff here is taken from experiences and some tips I found before on Pinterest. Just a little justification too, English is taught as a subject in SK, so Seungkwan could at least read it, but not necessarily understand or read fast. (Kind of like how you can technically read Spanish but you don't exactly understand the words) However, English isn't totally common in Korea so Seungkwan wasn't immersed in learning the language. If you don't use a language or is not surrounded by it, then understandably, you aren't gonna learn it that well. I grew up reading and speaking English, alongside my native language so I'm fluent in it (even if I make grammar mistakes sometimes ^^). From my experience, learning the parts of speech is helpful, but building a vocabulary has a greater impact bc it allows you to form thoughts in the language you're learning. Grammar can come in second bc it's something you could learn even by just using the language frequently and with native speakers.  
> The following note is on a serious side, so if you read my fics to escape from everything going on or if you are easily triggered by violence, I advise you to stop here.
> 
> \----
> 
> If you watch the news or even scroll through your socmed accounts, you must have heard of what is happening in the US right now and with the BLM Movements.  
> I just want to say that no one. NO ONE deserves the treatment the black community in the US are facing. We are all equally humans. Let's not lose our humanity and recognize the privilege that we have now and use our voices when we can to help those oppressed.  
> I'm not saying that you should go out and process but even just a change of heart is enough. If you can inform just one person, that's enough. Just don't turn a blind eye.   
> In light of all these, I would also like to raise awareness in what's going on in my country which I'll try my best to summarize.  
> Covid-19 is still rampant, and we never flattened the curve, and yet the government is pushing to ease the quarantine off. There's still no mass testing. In the two months that we have been in quarantine the following has happened:  
> \- Government has shut down one of the biggest TV channels in the country  
> \- There is Php200 billion that was said to be used for Covid-19 situation, but is still unaccounted for and the government is again borrowing a loan from the world bank, pushing the country further into debt.  
> \- Military and Police brutality have been going on since 2016, starting with the EJK (drug related killings). Some of the victims were never proven guilty. Some of them had been minors (Search Kian de los Santos). Just last month, a former Soldier was shot to death for violating the quarantine protocol. (His name is Winston Ragos, if you would like to search Google) These are just two cases. There are countless others and some have gone unreported still.  
> -Now, the senate is pushing for the Terror Bill, which, if approved, would give license to the government to access private messages and allow warantless arrests. This is just the gist of it.  
> The aborigines in my country, the Lumads, have their land forcibly taken from them and there are a lot cases of shootings too. The schools there are being closed down and militarized.   
> I won't be adding links bc limited characters allowed, but there are a lot of helpful threads in twitter if you just search.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my take on the coffee shop au 'cause I'm unoriginal welp--
> 
> Anyway, I would like to point out that this is NOT a meanie fanfic. Well it is partly, but they share the spotlight with the rest of the ships mentioned in the tags. Each chapter or "shift" revolves on one character and some happen in the same day, which is why I put DAY START at the beginning. I write three to four shifts per day, so when the day ends on the last shift, I put DAY END. So yeah, putting this out there to avoid confusion
> 
> I'll try to update as frequent as I could but I am a really slow writer so please bear with me. I do have a few chapters written already though. Thank you for reading!


End file.
